


Skyscraper Souls

by hj_pan_cake



Series: Lonely Stars [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Frottage, M/M, MARS ASMR, Mutual Masturbation, OT8, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Seongjoong-centric, Sexual Humor, Smut, Swearing, YouTuber!Jongho, YouTuber!Seonghwa, fun times, happy vibes, hongjoong in a skirt, should probably uh tag the foursome that we accidentally started talking about, still a gross amount of blushing, woosanhwajoong blushy face emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hj_pan_cake/pseuds/hj_pan_cake
Summary: The grocery store is ten minutes away according to Google Maps but it takes them twice as long because everyone wants to stop every few seconds to take cryptid pictures with the flash on posing indecently next to palm trees.OrTingles: Overseas; where Seonghwa and Jongho are invited as guests for a YouTube convention known as YTCon in Los Angeles.(This is the sequel to “Tingles” and Part 3/3 of the Lonely Stars series)
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Lonely Stars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832197
Comments: 469
Kudos: 482





	1. Intro: Long Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello welcome to, this lmao 
> 
> this is just gonna be a fun lil time with the Tingles squad before I dive into a new AU!! 💫❤️
> 
> first 3 chapters will be joong pov, last 3 will be hwa pov 
> 
> there’s some smut on the airplane because hongjoong said so… i’m… so sorry BYE

“Are we there yet?” 

Hongjoong glares at the remark only because he really does expect better from Mingi and Yunho.

“We are not even on the plane yet don’t make me scold you in front of all these airport people.”

They’re gathered in the departures gate at Incheon International Airport on an overcast September day, ready to take off for America, where Seonghwa and Jongho have been invited as guests for a YouTube convention known as YTCon. 

By some miracle their whole crew was able to save up enough money for the trip, and in the blink of an eye the eight of them are now here, three months later and as ready as they’ll ever be.

Mingi and Yunho have been more hyped about embarking on the adventure than Seonghwa and Jongho, who, understandably, have both been nervous trainwrecks all day. Hongjoong has barely let go of Seonghwa’s hand from the moment they woke up this morning, and he’s holding onto it now, the cuff of Seonghwa’s cardigan sleeve tickling Hongjoong’s wrist. 

“Does everyone have their passports,” Hongjoong asks, wishing that he had a megaphone to cut through the noise of the countless other bustling travelers. 

“Yes,” a colorful mixture of voices respond. 

Seonghwa softly bounces in place. “Did everyone pack at least ten extra pairs of underwear?”

“Hwa we’re not even going to be there for ten days,” Wooyoung whines, placing his chin on Seonghwa’s shoulder, only to shrink away when Seonghwa pokes at his stomach.

“We are going to be in and out of swimming pools, ocean water,” Seonghwa lists out, “don’t come crying to me when you’re too lazy to wash the three whole pairs of underwear you brought.” 

Everyone seems pretty unbothered. They’re fairly confident that they didn’t overlook anything important while packing. Jongho and Yeosang look like they’re about to give in to sleep deprivation and doze off right where they stand, subtly leaning on their suitcases and each other. 

Hongjoong rubs Seonghwa’s lower back and presses his body into Seonghwa’s side and he’s ready to give death glares to any homophobes who happen to be passing by. The fact that Hongjoong is hanging all over him out in the open seems to be the reason for the reddened tips of Seonghwa’s ears. 

Seonghwa still manages to make Hongjoong blush more times than he can count, even within the same hour. 

Their partnership has been great; they had a pretty solid foundation there before they started dating. But they have enough differences in personality that they definitely still find themselves working on communication and making sacrifices for each other. Hongjoong is more and more convinced that Seonghwa is the only person on the planet that has enough patience to put up with his bullshit. 

Autumn is nipping at their heels and it’s nearing their third month of being together. But it still feels very new, every time Seonghwa kisses Hongjoong it feels like the very first time, taking shelter from the thunderstorm. 

“Okay what do we do next!” Yunho asks, taking his baseball cap off and shaking his dusty pink hair away from his eyes.

All eight of them are sporting fresh hair dye; they decided to change their colors right before the trip. Hongjoong’s is now a very bright and fearless blue, and Seonghwa’s is a gentle ash brown. 

“We gotta find the right airline and give them our bags,” Hongjoong responds, rubbing one last circle on Seonghwa’s back and looking up at him to give what he hopes is a comforting grin. Seonghwa smiles in return. 

Seonghwa has also been keyed up lately for reasons other than international travel. He and Hongjoong had finally sat down to film an ASMR boyfriend tag video and Seonghwa uploaded it just the other day. They’ve both been pretty anxious about the reactions online, and now for the reactions at the convention from subscribers who will be attending. 

It was fucking embarrassing, neither of them could stop simpering throughout the whole time they filmed it. Hongjoong can’t even watch the finished video in its entirety because he looks so fucking whipped it isn’t even funny. 

He didn’t realize that he does this thing with his eyes when he looks at Seonghwa, his whispered laughter so gooey and amber-tinted like honey. Seonghwa has a particular way of nipping at his lips when he smiles at Hongjoong, wiggling his shoulders and subconsciously leaning away from the mic and closer to the boy crowned in blue beside him. 

There are so many instances in the video where Hongjoong loses grasp of his whisper and almost starts spouting off in his normal voice, almost slips up and says Seonghwa instead of Mars, and the whole thing is just a clusterfuck of crimson heartbeats and lovey-dovey cooing. 

Some of the comments on the video so far are not so nice, which they were expecting, but Hongjoong can tell that it still hurts Seonghwa. But he really has had a fantastic attitude about it overall; it seems as if he has always been prepared for the inevitability of being disliked since the very first moment he put himself out there online. His channel has actually gained subscribers over the past few days rather than lost them. Plus, the super loving and celebratory comments have a way of making everything alright.

  
  


_oh thank GOD_

_NOT TO BE FUCKING DRAMATIC BUT THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE_

_never thought mars was a het if i’m being honest_

_let me tell you i wheezed and fell off my chair_

_WAIT THEY ARE DATING?!?!?! FOR ONCE I WASN'T A CLOWN????_

_HONGJOONG’S LITTLE LAUGH OML 💕💕_

_OMG congrats beautiful boys!!!!!! y’all CUTE 😍🥰_

_WHY AM I NOT SURPRISED AT ALLLLLL_

_Congratulations Mars! Thank you for sharing this with us ❤️ Hongjoong is a cutie_

_Not at me sobbing like an infant right about now this is the BEST NEWS_

_why do i be getting the feeling that hongjoong secretly a little freaky tho_

_I STILL REMEMBER THE FIRST VID THEY DID TOGETHER!!! So cute that they fell in love!!! ❤️_

_i may or may not be weeping rn_

_“Describe me in 3 words” (Mars for Joong) - “bright, innovative, beautiful” (Joong for Mars) - “my, hot, boyfriend” 😂😂😂_

_the way they look at each other oh my god_

_If you guys want to REALLY cry go watch Mars’ special star video again after watching this one_

_Mars likes em feisty I see 😳_

_daaamnnnnn their smiling is contagious this was so sweet congrats to you both_

_More videos like this or I’m unsubbing 😘_

_They look like they about to pounce on each other this entire video I’m-_

_the gay asmr love story that i didn’t know i needed_

_Hongjoong is a little bean I kind of love him ☺️_

_OMG when they answered “do you remember the day when we first met” 😭🥺❤️_

_just kiss already damn_

_I will support you always Mars no matter what!!! 💖💖💖_

_the way mars says “joong” 🥺💙_

_Damn they make me feel lonely and ugly as hell but I’m here for it?????_

_i am sorry to be that bitch but is that a hickey right there on hongjoong’s neck_

_they’re both blushing so much holy shit i’m having an uwu_

_Mars is so adorable how he rocks back and forth and looks into Hongjoong’s eyes he looks so nervous and smitten and wow his voice is seriously magical I'm just in love with all of this and so happy for Mars!! 🥰❤️_

_Mars: “How would you describe our first kiss?” Hongjoong: “Carnal” THE WAY MARS’ EYES WIDENED LMAO_

_Hongjoong radiates both big twink energy and massive cock energy idk what to believe here_

_Wow I’m surprised! But it’s a pleasant surprise! Don't listen to any of the hate Mars. Good for you for being authentic and good luck to you both!_

_bruh mars looks WHIPPED 🥵_

_did i just watch 20 minutes of Mars being exposed as a bottom_

  
  


It feels almost cathartic, how Seonghwa uploaded the video, and how they’re running away together a few days later; leaving any uncertainties in the dust and escaping to a place that’ll hopefully greet them with some level of acceptance. 

All eight of them really had worked hard to save up for their travels, but unfortunately it’s going to be a much shorter trip than any of them would prefer, due to all of their work schedules. And they had to postpone any and all moving plans to focus on trip expenses. 

Hongjoong has practically been living over at Seonghwa’s place already. He still does work-related things in his apartment shared with Mingi and Yunho, but he sleeps alongside Seonghwa almost every night and eats breakfast with him most mornings. 

Whether it’s watching YouTube videos on the basics, watching English shows, or messing around on language apps, Hongjoong has been practicing English in the evenings with Seonghwa, and it’s been somewhat of a progressive and fruitful practice, when the both of them are able to keep focused and keep their hands to themselves. 

They’re both feeling positive about being able to interact with the staff and con-goers at the event, to an extent. If all else fails, there’s always translation apps. 

The convention has kept in great contact with Seonghwa and Jongho though, and everything is planned and set up for them. Seonghwa’s panel at the convention is going to be a live ASMR pajama party, Jongho is hosting a live workout class, and they’ll both have a day devoted to their own meet & greets. 

And they’ve organized their EIGHT FELLAZ flash mob for the last day of the convention, when there’s nothing else on the agenda other than checking out of the hotel and heading back to the airport for their late flight home. 

Their Pick It Up dance video is close to hitting one million views now on YouTube, which is an insane reality to all of them, and they’ve taken to social media to give out extremely vague hints about the time and location of the flash mob, because they’ll need to wait until they’re actually there to scope out where exactly to perform. 

All in all, it’s about to be a wild time. 

San and Wooyoung haven’t shut up about all of their plans to dress super expensive every day and to wear sunglasses indoors and to go shopping at all of the famous places while holding hands and drinking iced Americanos in actual America. Mingi and Yunho are excited to hit up the beach, as they all are. Hongjoong can imagine the two of them ending up in a game of beach volleyball with some random Americans. Jongho has fitness friends in Los Angeles, and Yeosang wants to check out some art museums with Hongjoong. 

They all had to invest in things like luggage, too, because none of them have traveled internationally before and haven’t had a need for large suitcases until now. Hongjoong and Seonghwa bought a stylish set of matching suitcases that are very reminiscent of big vintage trunks, and after they check in with their airline and are free of their bulkier baggage, they regroup and form a compact huddle off to the side near an entrance to a restroom. 

“Does everyone have their tickets,” Hongjoong asks as he’s already peering around at everyone’s hands to make sure. 

“No,” San says, smacking on his chewing gum.

“What? What do you mean no.”

“Isn’t it on our phones? Lady at the counter said something about going paperless and saving the planet.” 

Hongjoong squints. “No you need a physical ticket! I think?”

“These aren’t prehistoric times Hongie I’m sure it’ll be fine if I just give them my name,” San says relaxedly, but Hongjoong refuses to let those dimples sway him. 

He squabbles with San as they try to figure out if the person who helped him had handed him anything after checking in, and it turns out that Wooyoung is holding onto San’s ticket along with his own, but didn’t hear Hongjoong’s question because he was too deep in discussion with Seonghwa regarding the ratio of how many pairs of underwear are necessary per day. 

“Okay, let’s go get tested for drugs and weapons or whatever this next part is,” Hongjoong announces, adjusting his backpack on his shoulders. 

“Aye aye captain,” Mingi says on behalf of all of them. 

Seonghwa is keeping a careful eye on their group as they steadily move towards their goal of reaching their assigned boarding gate.

Needless to say, Hongjoong and Seonghwa have been in charge from the very beginning of their diligent planning of the trip, and neither of them are surprised by it at this point. Hongjoong had to keep nagging everybody to book their damn tickets for the flight and Seonghwa bought a jumbo box of bandaids as if they don’t sell bandaids in America and as if they’re all going to learn how to rock climb or something during their vacation. Who knows, maybe they will. 

//////////

It’s going on four hours later when they’re finally and successfully boarding the plane, and Hongjoong finds it ironic that there’s such a palpable buzz in the air when they’re literally just about to sit on their asses for an inhumane amount of time. 

Hongjoong takes the window seat, with Seonghwa seated in the middle. There’s a chatty older lady occupying the aisle seat in their row and she’s been showing Seonghwa a very gaudy ring that sits proudly on her left hand for a full ten minutes now, telling some sort of highly detailed story about her husband proposing to her when they were Seonghwa’s age and Seonghwa looks quite flustered for some reason. 

Hongjoong squeezes Seonghwa’s hand during take off, and for a good thirty minutes or so afterwards too, until his nerves are mostly settled. Hongjoong encourages him to listen to some music, which they both decide to do, and after they adjust to the comfortable droning of the airplane in cruising altitude, Seonghwa reaches for Hongjoong’s left hand again, loosely linking their fingers. 

The most agonizing part of the absurdly long flight is not the shitty food or the slow unraveling of his sanity or his ass being numb, but for Hongjoong it’s having to fight off a powerful temptation of trying to think of ways that he and Seonghwa could sneak inside the aircraft lavatory together. 

Several hours have flown by and music and movies kept them occupied for a while, Hongjoong even attempted to mix some tracks on his laptop for a bit but he couldn’t bring himself to focus in their current environment. It seems as if the only thing they have left to do is eye-fuck each other and Seonghwa is now in full attack mode and Hongjoong is warm and his mouth is thoroughly ajar and he’s feeling a certain way. 

They just keep stealing muted glances at each other, sketching pictures in their minds of what the other might be thinking. And Seonghwa is licking his lips _far_ too often. Yes, the air is damn dry inside the plane, but the amount of tongue going on is still excessive and Hongjoong is starting to wonder if this is some sort of punishment that he more than likely deserves. 

Seonghwa is so rude. When did he get so much confidence. Maybe Hongjoong is a bad influence on him.

The cabin lights are turned down to simulate nighttime and to help with the fated jet lag that they’ll have to undergo once they reach their destination. The lady sitting next to Seonghwa is asleep, most people on the flight are taking the opportunity to get some sleep. 

Hongjoong turns in his seat restlessly, so that he’s facing Seonghwa, and so that he can keep watch for anyone walking by in the aisle because he’s about to initiate something. Seonghwa mirrors Hongjoong by doing the same, kind of creating a barrier with his back, which is excellent; very ideal. 

“Are you sleepy, love?” Seonghwa is leaning in ever so slightly, his voice nearly inaudible.

“Do I look sleepy.” 

“No.” 

They stare at each other, and Hongjoong tips forward as well so that their faces are close, his gaze flitting both up and down from Seonghwa’s half-lidded eyes to his very rounded, reddened lips. 

Holy _fuck_. Hongjoong is not letting him get away with this.

“Where’s the blanket the flight attendant gave us.”

Following a short pause, Seonghwa reaches down wordlessly underneath his seat to fetch a neatly folded cotton fleece blanket, and plops it down on Hongjoong’s lap. 

In one fluid motion, Hongjoong pushes up the armrest in between their seats, flattens the blanket out overtop the both of them, brings their tray tables down, and makes sure that the in-flight WiFi is still connected on his phone so that he can access the messaging app that they all downloaded as a backup, just in case their international cell phone service isn’t stable in California. 

  
  


**Hongjoong:**

i’m bored and horny can i touch u 

  
  


Hongjoong watches as Seonghwa eyes him warily and retrieves his phone to check the message. 

  
  


**Seonghwa:**

Hongjoong

…

**Hongjoong:**

sir u were giving me a look 

dont you dare act like this now 

**Seonghwa:**

Well I take it back 

😐

**Hongjoong:**

youre making that same exact face irl

that’s talent 

but n e ways

your duality is annoying

u can’t just undress me with your eyes 

and then look like a baby deer in the headlights the next minute 

i’m gonna need therapy after a few years of this

**Seonghwa:**

Don’t know what you’re talking about 

**Hongjoong:**

hwa we hardly did anything this past week 🥺

because we were too busy or too tireddddd

**Seonghwa:**

Idk…

Is it something that people do on planes?

**Hongjoong:**

probably??

this flight is like 40 hours long 

**Seonghwa:**

I love you I really do

But I don’t have much faith in your ability to be quiet 

**Hongjoong:**

if we

for some reason 

get caught?

even tho everybody on this flight is dead asleep rn

i will take full responsibility 

promise ❤️

**Seonghwa:**

I mean

Would it help if I just touch you a little bit?

**Hongjoong:**

yes

im desperate 

i have needs 

**Seonghwa:**

Goodness 

**Hongjoong:**

i miss the good old days when we used to fuck like rabbits 

**Seonghwa:**

Ah yes 

The good old days

That were literally just last week 

**Hongjoong:**

listen we’re trapped in this floating thing of thick metal so high above the ground

i just feel like we’re finally getting 

to relax after packing and preparing like crazy!!

**Seonghwa:**

Please

Let’s not talk about how the airplane is currently flying 😷

**Hongjoong:**

i am sorry babe ; w ; ❤️

i’m so bored that my vocabulary is expanding

  
  


Seonghwa still has his seatbelt buckled even though the signal has been turned off for hours and they’re very much so allowed to sit with them unfastened. Hongjoong snakes a hand into Seonghwa’s lap under the blanket, unbuckles his seatbelt with a faint _clink_ , and runs his hand over the tent in Seonghwa’s joggers. 

  
  


**Hongjoong:**

that feel good?

  
  


Seonghwa is staring at him with his mouth wide open, his eyebrows pinched in as if he’s offended. 

  
  


**Hongjoong:**

i’ll help u forget how high up we are 

  
  


Hongjoong sets his phone down on his thigh and brings his pointer finger up to his face, mouthing a little _shhh_. San and Wooyoung are probably up to way worse than this Hongjoong is hardly ashamed.

He palms at Seonghwa’s dick and watches and waits for Seonghwa’s expression to melt into more of a peaceful desire. 

Seonghwa keeps his phone in his one hand and his eyes on Hongjoong’s, still looking a little unsure, but Hongjoong soon feels Seonghwa’s other hand run gingerly across his leg underneath the blanket, and he takes in a sharp inhale as Seonghwa starts kneading at his arousal in return.

  
  


**Seonghwa:**

Do you feel better baby 

**Hongjoong:**

fuck u for looking so sexy on this fucking plane 

**Seonghwa:**

You look so pretty right now 

Wish I could kiss you 

**Hongjoong:**

wish i could sit on your cock rn 

**Seonghwa:**

You are so aggressive 

You are so pretty 

**Hongjoong:**

stfu stop biting you lips i should be th one doing that 

**Seonghwa:**

Baby try be 

Try to be quieter I can hear you moaning a little bit 

**Hongjoong:**

no shit 

  
  


The blush that’s creeping up on Hongjoong’s face is making him feel itchy underneath his skin, uncomfortable with the way his clothing feels against his body. Seonghwa is hard as fuck so Hongjoong goes right ahead and slips his hand down Seonghwa’s underwear and Seonghwa actually doesn’t hesitate to do the same for Hongjoong, drawing his fingers past the elastic waistband, both of them hissing quietly and blinking back needily at one another.

Seonghwa’s cock is leaking pre-cum and Hongjoong is biting down hard on his bottom lip to keep from impeding on anyone’s slumber with x-rated noises. 

Seonghwa has to set his phone down for a second to clasp his free hand over his mouth. He captures a careful breath, his glistening eyes still with Hongjoong, and he picks his phone back up with weak fingers. 

  
  


**Seonghwa:**

Joong it

Feels good

**Hongjoong:**

good want u to feel good 

rlly good 

do u want to kiss me 

**Seonghwa:**

Yes

So bad 

  
  


Hongjoong tilts in closer still, so that there’s barely the span of a fist separating them, and he holds his mouth open in awe as he fixates on how wet Seonghwa’s lips are. Like, they’re really wet. Why is his mouth so wet. It’s truly as if Seonghwa’s mouth has absorbed any and all moisture out of the aircraft and that’s why the air is so fucking dry. 

Sneaking a meager peek through the opening in between their seats, Hongjoong checks on Yeosang and Jongho who are perched in the row behind them. They were the only pair who managed to book their flights at the same time that Seonghwa and Hongjoong did, so the rest of their group is seated elsewhere on the plane. They’re both asleep, Yeosang curled up in a blanket, with Jongho’s shoulder supporting the flimsy little airplane pillow that Yeosang is resting his head on. 

  
  


**Hongjoong:**

guck

fuck

wanna do so many things rn

fuck

faster hwa

  
  


Seonghwa looks up from his phone to see Hongjoong’s eyes closed, his head lolled back and his tongue skirting across his lip. 

  
  


**Seonghwa:**

Hongjoong baby

Take down

Take it down 

Just a notch 

**Hongjoong:**

your fucking hard hwa omg

omg 

rlly want ur cock 

fuck i want to be loud

want you to fuck me

**Seonghwa:**

Joong 

**Hongjoong:**

fuck wanna sit on your cock

wanna sit on u abd make u cum in your pants

**Seonghwa:**

Ohgod 

**Hongjoong:**

want me to get on my knees 

under the 

blanket and suck on your warm cock 

**Seonghwa:**

Holy shit holy shpt Hongjoong

**Hongjoong:**

god want warm cock in my mouth

watch u fuck into my mouth 

**Seonghwa:**

J 

  
  


It’s an awkward position but Hongjoong spreads his legs and brings his feet up onto his seat. Seonghwa has to let go to sort of modify his position so that his arm has a better reach, and those few seconds that Seonghwa’s hand is off of Hongjoong’s dick feel like hell. 

  
  


**Hongjoong:**

fuck 

fucj dont stop

does it feel like my tight ass aroun your cock

**Seonghwa:**

Joong im close

**Hongjoong:**

fucking my ass makes u close doesnt it

want me go faster /

?

touch u faster

I would do anythin for u 

fuckk its so good love u somuch 

**Seonghwa:**

Joon gfuck 

God

Love you

**Hongjoong:**

fuck me jus like ghat

**Seonghwa:**

😱

  
  


Hongjoong wants to bust a fucking lung over the emoji Seonghwa sent just now but he literally cannot because he’s too busy having a fucking orgasm on the airplane and he cannot believe his eyes. Is this Seonghwa’s official orgasm emoji of sexting? God he could’ve at least gone with the emoji face that’s salivating. 

Seonghwa’s hand is still pumping around Hongjoong’s cock, jerking him through, and Hongjoong is cumming and doing a pretty damn good job at staying still and quiet. He has to drop his phone in order to slap a hand over his mouth and he’s kind of curling his legs up and wiggling a bit and shaking the seat but like, he’s impressing himself. 

Hongjoong can feel Seonghwa’s cum and he promptly wipes it off onto the blanket as Seonghwa’s forehead comes sailing down, nuzzling into his blueberry fringe. 

Their cheeks are flushed and tingling after the turbulence and Hongjoong knows that Seonghwa would be kissing him stupid right now if they were anywhere else. Well maybe not _anywhere_ else, but. Seonghwa really likes kissing. 

Hongjoong snuggles on Seonghwa in return, his heart rate coming down quickly, and the plane remains quieted all around them. The lady next to Seonghwa releases a hearty snore. 

  
  


**Seonghwa:**

Wait Joong I’m freaking out

**Hongjoong:**

no ur not u weren’t just a second ago 

**Seonghwa:**

Now I am Hongjoong omg 

Omg 

We got stuff all over the blanket 

I didn’t think we’d do it until stuff came out 

**Hongjoong:**

lmao “stuff”

yeah u made me cum and it felt good we should do it again in a few minutes 

**Seonghwa:**

Oh my god I can’t believe we just did that 

Am I going to hell?

**Hongjoong:**

you’re literally an angel from heaven I don’t think that’s even possible 

**Seonghwa:**

Should I tell the flight attendant 

That we accidentally spilt milk on the blanket 

Or drooled on it or something 

Before we get off the plane?

I think I’ll do that 

To be courteous

They need to know that the blanket has been soiled 

**Hongjoong:**

it is rlly probably nbd??

people bring children on here 

u of all people should know how gross babies are

they leave sticky substances all over everything 

**Seonghwa:**

We did adult things on the airplane

We destroyed the airline’s property 

**Hongjoong:**

oh my god chill out ❤️

they probably burn all of the blankets after each flight???

chill out hwa ❤️❤️

**Seonghwa:**

Is there a way to delete chat history on this app

**Hongjoong:**

nooo hwa these are precious memories 

**Seonghwa:**

I’m going to go wash my hands 😭

**Hongjoong:**

ok ❤️

ilyyyyy ❤️

**Seonghwa:**

Love you too 🙄❤️

  
  


Naturally, by the time Seonghwa returns from the aircraft lavatory, Hongjoong is fast asleep, his cheek flattened up against the wall by the little window leading out into a sea of painted clouds, their blanket fallen down at his feet. 

////////// 

Their flight lands at LAX International Airport around 10:00PM local time. 

It is the biggest adrenaline rush exiting the plane and getting to properly stretch their legs, the eight of them bouncing animatedly through the air conditioned halls of the airport, feeling as if they sprouted wings of their very own.

None of them anticipated the long wait at the Customs and Immigration checkpoint though, and the vast majority of them are on the brink of tears by the time they make it up to the front of the line, but finally stepping outside with all of their luggage rolling behind them generates yet another surge of escapade.

The air is different here and Hongjoong can’t quite put his finger on how or why that might be, but there’s a nice breeze hitting them at the curb they’re waiting at, everything echoing and dark, Hongjoong’s mind spinning in time and rhythm with all of the tires passing through the airport arrivals zone. 

They’re all huddled in a circle, laughing their asses off at San flicking Mingi in the forehead when their Uber ride rolls up to the curb in a big silver 9-passenger SUV. 

“Hey guys, I’m Tylor.” 

It’s a young African American guy with a septum piercing and the warmest smile who jumps out of the driver’s seat and makes his way around the SUV to come greet them. 

Hongjoong is suddenly aware of his nerves, realizing that it’s now time for him to serve as the communicator of the group. 

“What did he say?” San whispers directly into Hongjoong’s ear, his eyes a pair of full moons as he stares openly at Tylor and reflects back his amiable expression. 

“He said his name is Tylor,” Hongjoong hisses in response. 

“Wow!” San says exuberantly. 

Anxiously, Hongjoong looks at Seonghwa and then back to Tylor, and readies himself with a shallow breath. 

“Um hi, we speak Korean, so, um, sorry.” 

“Oh hey! You guys just come all that way to America? You must be worn out!” Tylor says as he looks around at their group. “And no apologies needed, don’t worry we’ll get you to your accommodation no problem.” 

Hongjoong gets the gist of what he’s saying and instantly feels a smile take hold of his face. With Tylor’s help, they load their suitcases and bags into the roomy trunk of the vehicle. 

There are disco lights set up in the back seats of the SUV, all of the colors glowing vividly on the ceiling of the dusky interior. 

“Wow!” Seonghwa exclaims, and the others imitate him excitedly as they all pile in. 

Hongjoong sits in the front passenger’s seat and double checks with Tylor that he has the correct address for their Airbnb. Tylor is so easygoing, his energy almost familiar in a way. Hongjoong wants to be friends with him.

“I’m Hongjoong,” he says, pointing at himself along with a small bow of his head. 

“Hongjoong? Hongjoong… did I say that right?” Tylor asks with a laugh, and Hongjoong nods and laughs along with him. 

“I like this,” Hongjoong says, referring to the projection of rainbow lights on the dashboard. 

Tylor smiles brightly. “Yeah? Yeah, gotta have fun on the job, you know,” he says as he puts the car in drive, “We party all night.”

“Party!” Wooyoung yells from the backseat. 

Hongjoong really doesn’t go out and about in the city all that often, he’s never been one to stare at foreigners in Seoul. There’s something wholeheartedly fascinating about interacting with someone so different than he is, in a completely different country, so far away from home. The way they’re hitting it off so far makes Hongjoong think that maybe they’re not so different after all. 

As they take the evening streets of Los Angeles by storm, the nine of them mostly communicate with music, and Tylor’s charisma only seems to be adding to this borderline hysterical culture shock that’s thumping through their veins. 

It is the most melodramatic and obnoxious karaoke session ever when Nicki Minaj’s “Super Bass” comes on, and they’re now wilding to a song by Chordashian called “Skyscraper Souls”. 

Hongjoong feels kind of bad about it but he really cannot stop glancing over at Tylor. He is very handsome and Hongjoong can only understand about 1/3 of what he’s saying and maybe it’s because this is the first American that they’re encountering on such a personal level but he’s bent on earning Tylor’s approval. Hongjoong goes from peering out of the windshield’s expanse into the beach city horizon, to shyly looking sideways at Tylor who keeps talking and singing cheerfully, to craning his head around to laugh at and check on his family in the backseats. 

Hongjoong is stealing just as many peeks back at Seonghwa in particular, who’s sitting in the window seat behind Tylor, and Seonghwa looks back at him affectionately each time. He hopes that Seonghwa isn’t thinking anything of his excessive staring at their driver. He’s just amazed at the sheer amount of culture that’s happening in their vehicle right now.

Before long, their party is pulling up to a terracotta driveway, nestled in the heart of an impeccably landscaped Santa Monica neighborhood. 

“Thanks guys! You made the traffic much more bearable,” Tylor beams as he finishes helping them grab their things from the trunk. 

Hongjoong hugs his backpack tightly to the front of his body. “Can you drive us again?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Tylor responds, digging in his wallet for a business card, “hit me up and I’d be happy to help if I’m available!” 

Jongho gives Tylor a robust handshake and Wooyoung tells Tylor that he loves him and they all wave goodbye and whisper giddily about their newfound hero as they shuffle towards the front door of the two-story villa. 

The self check-in for the Airbnb is an easy process, and Seonghwa suggests right away that they drop off their belongings and walk to a nearby grocery store, so that they can go ahead and stock up on some snacks. 

They throw their luggage in the entryway and Hongjoong leaves his denim jacket behind so that he can feel the midnight atmosphere on his arms as they walk along, the sunset having left behind nothing but a dark and buzzing heat. 

The grocery store is ten minutes away according to Google Maps, but it takes them twice as long because everyone wants to stop every few seconds to take cryptid pictures with the flash on posing indecently next to palm trees. 

“If anyone even _thinks_ about posting any of these on social media I will disown you,” Seonghwa says, trying hard to keep the corners of his mouth bent into a frown. 

Jongho stops in his tracks and looks up from his phone. “Oops.”

“ _Jongho!_ ” 

Seonghwa chases Jongho down the street, their sandal slides slapping the pavement behind them, and a few of them get video clips of it from several different angles. 

The grocery is nearly empty at this hour and they fuck around and play hide-and-seek inside the maze of aisles while gawking at the variety of unusual American snacks. They open up the doors in the frozen foods section and stick their heads into the compartments to cool off.

And the cashier is very patient with helping them make sense of their American cash; they’re pretty certain that he isn’t trying to scam them or anything. 

They learn that it takes one Yeosang, one Wooyoung, and one Mingi to carry the large pack of water bottles that they bought, or alternatively only one Jongho, so they quickly sort that situation out as they make their way back to their temporary home, sweaty palms grasping onto bulky plastic grocery bags. 

They’ll be camped out at the Airbnb for a few days before they transition over to their hotel for YTCon, and now that they’re getting a good look around the place, they see that it really is nice, even with a pool and a BBQ out back. 

It seems to have everything they’ll need, except it’s not 100% what they were expecting in terms of the bedroom situation. It’s going on half past 2:00AM and Hongjoong is suddenly the enemy. 

“Were you by chance on crack when you booked this place?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be the one who can read English?”

“Father why have you forsaken us!” 

Hongjoong has his arms crossed and his hip jutted out as the eight of them stand in the upstairs landing. “There are no houses with four bedrooms! What the fuck type of planet do you think we live on?”

“Listen I’m no expert on the American way of life,” San says, “but there are totally houses that have four bedrooms! Some Americans have like twenty kids, where are they gonna put them all.”

“Okay well not in our price range there’s not.”

“Guys, guys, it’ll be alright, Joong you did great, this place is really nice and clean, and it seems to be in a safe neighborhood which is wonderful,” Seonghwa assures, offering a delicate squeeze to Hongjoong’s shoulders. “And twenty kids wow, that’s a lot…,” he adds with a far-off look on his face.

“Guys we’re all used to spending the night at Seonghwa’s place, this place is spacious in comparison!” Yunho reminds them. 

The home has two very modern, minimalist bedrooms with two Queen-sized beds side by side in each one. Mingi, Yunho, Jongho, and Yeosang end up in one room, with Hongjoong, Seonghwa, San, and Wooyoung in the other, because Yeosang is very frank in claiming that he simply doesn’t have it in him to deal with Wooyoung, at least for tonight. 

Hongjoong is now lying motionless and face down on one of the beds in their assigned room as Seonghwa hangs up some of their clothes in the closet. 

San and Wooyoung are wrestling on their bed and giggling together, sounding very lightheaded, and Wooyoung lets out a rather ambitious moan. 

“Um ex-fucking-cuse me _no_ ,” Hongjoong says, lifting his body up. “You two,” he snaps his fingers, “off of each other, _now._ ”

San pouts. “This sucks I want to go to the hotel rooms already.”

“We’re not thrilled either,” Seonghwa chimes in modesty. 

“If you guys start doing it too then you won’t hear us,” Wooyoung says. 

Hongjoong stares at him. “Uh no that is not how it works.” 

“Are you suggesting a foursome,” Seonghwa asks, dropping the empty hanger in his hand and moving over towards the beds. 

Wooyoung shrugs. “Not exactly but I mean sure I’m down.”

“What the fuck no no no Hwa make it stop, ground their asses!”

“That- phrase is not helping your argument,” San says. 

“What Hongie I thought you of all people would be down aren’t you a freaky motherfucker,” Wooyoung asks. 

“There is literally the shower, the kitchen, the swimming pool, anywhere else but right here. If you require your bed to do it then you need to level up.”

San glares roguishly at Hongjoong. “Don’t underestimate us.”

Wooyoung stands up on top of the bed. “Let’s turn this into a contest.” 

“We call the kitchen,” Seonghwa announces. 

Hongjoong groans. “Go to America with your friends they said, it’ll be fun they said….”

“My boner hurts I’m sad,” Wooyoung sulks. 

“Wow,” Hongjoong says flatly. 

“So, no four-way then?” San questions, embracing a plushie that he brought with him. 

“You guys would have to tie me down to this bed to get me to do that.”

Seonghwa blinks. “We could do that.”

“Oh my god what are the kids _doing_ to you,” Hongjoong gapes, “also where was this Seonghwa back on the airplane when I was trying to get down.” 

“I don’t know but do you like it?” 

“This is none of our faults- we are slaves to the jet lag,” Wooyoung cuts in woefully, dropping back down onto the bed and placing the backside of his hand on his forehead. 

“Jet lag is a bitch,” San sighs. 

“A horny bitch,” Wooyoung mutters. 

“Like hell I’m gonna share Seonghwa with you guys,” Hongjoong huffs, “plus, you guys wouldn’t be able to handle me anyway,” he asserts, smirking and looking proud of himself. 

“I mean, I don’t wanna share Woo either, but c’mon, Hwa is hot,” San says plainly.

Wooyoung nods his head. “Agreed. Park Seonghwa we want you.” 

Seonghwa chokes on nothing and makes a strangled noise of shock while Hongjoong very audibly gasps. 

“You can’t have him!” Hongjoong yells theatrically, flinging his arms around a blushing Seonghwa. 

“And wait if Seonghwa can handle you all by himself then the three of us can handle you easily what are you even talking about,” San argues. 

“Don’t challenge me I could prove you all wrong,” Hongjoong growls as he stares his friends down. 

All of their jaws drop at the look on Hongjoong’s face.

“Oh my god are we really gonna do this are we about to do this,” Wooyoung breathes out. 

Seonghwa starts laughing uncontrollably and falls backwards onto the bed, pulling Hongjoong down overtop him. 

“No we’re not we’re delirious of course we’re not,” Seonghwa snorts drowsily. “I don’t wanna share Joong either…,” he adds, hugging the smaller boy who’s flopped like a limp noodle on top of him. 

“Could we at least all jerk off together?” Wooyoung whines.

“I feel like you guys should’ve roomed with Mingi and Yunho…,” Hongjoong grumbles, his eyes now closed as he absentmindedly plays with Seonghwa’s hair. 

“Yeah, that probably would’ve been wild,” San muses. 

“But we love you Mom and Dad, we’re happy to be here,” Wooyoung insists. 

“You literally just said that you were sad,” Hongjoong murmurs, “confusing child.”

The four of them end up cuddling together on Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s bed, and they pass out fast, far more fatigued than they had realized. 

Hongjoong is excited that they didn’t die. They made it to their destination in one 8-sided piece and landed in an entirely different world. He’s excited to explore the area in the daylight, excited to feel the sand between his toes. He’s excited to take pictures and to eat all the foods. And he’s excited to do it all with the greatest friends he’s ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hwa be like 😱  
> I’m so sorry I have the stupidest sense of humor but here we are 😂
> 
> thank you SO MUCH to everyone who encouraged this sequel!!!! 😭💖🥺❤️ I’m hoping that it’ll be something lighthearted to read :') 
> 
> thank you also Queen_of_weird_long_live_the_queen & Meow_beautaefulkookie for suggesting that I include the youtube comments for the bf tag video!!!! 💖💖
> 
> see you guys next week! 🌟
> 
> //////////
> 
> made a playlist 🥰 cheerful bops only: [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsenJSIypLnxGBq7sfRsOhFjPx8AiwvKS)
> 
> twitter: hj_pan_cake


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS 😍
> 
> heads-up for smut: there’s some towards the end of the chapter!
> 
> speak with u in the end notes 🥰

It’s around 11:00AM when Hongjoong’s eyes blink open, lagging and heavy, and he finds himself in a sun-soaked bedroom, and in a pile consisting of his boyfriend and two of his best friends. 

He’s lying partially on top of San who’s sprawled out like a star, his breathing tranquil, one of his hands holding onto Hongjoong’s asscheek.

Seonghwa is curled up next to Hongjoong on his right, with hair tousled and a gentle hand resting on Hongjoong’s other available asscheek.

Wooyoung is slumped on his back on the opposite end of the bed, his cheek smushed on San’s bicep. He has one leg dangling off the mattress and a mournful hand on his crotch cradling his own balls. 

Hongjoong’s leg is wrapped ungracefully around Seonghwa’s body and the blue-haired boy issues a lethargic yawn as he wills his mind to greet the new day and the unfamiliar surroundings. 

Rolling off of San, Hongjoong shimmies over to cuddle into Seonghwa’s chest, and it’s when he feels a careful thumb rubbing his hip bone that he notices Seonghwa has awoken, too.

They look at each other, both of them squinting and smirking, Hongjoong tilting his chin up. Seonghwa touches his nose to Hongjoong’s, and gives it a little nuzzle. Hongjoong laughs mildly and leaves a kiss on Seonghwa’s jaw. 

Their roommates remain in their comatose state, so Hongjoong collects one of Seonghwa’s hands and places it on his crotch which earns him nothing but an unamused glare. Hongjoong lets out a squeaky giggle, Seonghwa brings his pointer finger to his lips to signal for them to stay quiet, and they slip out of bed. 

After tiptoeing down the polished hardwood staircase they wander into the living room, the daylight allowing them to check out some of the details of the home that were lost in the dimly-lit fever of their arrival last night. 

Seonghwa unlocks the sliding back door and the two of them head outside, padding over to the swimming pool without thinking twice. 

The air is warm but easy to breathe, not a single cloud suspended in the sky. The backyard isn’t enormous, but it’s vibrant in color and neatly manicured. There’s a bundle of orange trees lined up against the fencing, plentiful Pampas grass and Birds of Paradise blossoms everywhere, a few wind-blown petals floating like boats atop the turquoise surface of the pool. 

Wordlessly, Hongjoong and Seonghwa sit down at the pool’s edge. They roll up their sweatpants and dip their legs into the coolness, squealing in satisfaction at the feeling. 

Seonghwa reaches over to hold Hongjoong’s left hand and he rests it on top of his thigh. 

“How are you feeling Hwa,” Hongjoong asks loosely, putting his lips to Seonghwa’s exposed shoulder with a sigh. He really likes the scent of Seonghwa’s skin, he doesn’t know why, he’s just fond of it.

Seonghwa’s gaze is fixed on their hands. “Excited. I’m not as nervous now, just excited.”

“Good. You can just grab my hand if you’re ever anxious.”

“Okay,” Seonghwa says, dipping in even closer to Hongjoong’s side, “can I grab onto all of you and hold you too, if I need to?”

Hongjoong snorts affectionately. “Yes.”

“You’re beautiful….”

Hongjoong looks to Seonghwa; dazed, magnetized. There’s something so utterly sweet and benign and selfless in Seonghwa’s dark eyes, always. They’re like ponds of hot chocolate, overwhelmingly moral and mellow. 

Seonghwa really does take Hongjoong’s breath away and he doesn’t even have to try. They’re in an entirely uncharted place, but they’re still the same people; Hongjoong doesn’t know why his whole body is throbbing, his heart fluttering, as if the charming boy sitting flush up against him is someone he is just now meeting in this moment. Love at first sight. 

“I love you,” Hongjoong says in a tiny voice, not knowing what else he could possibly say. It’s always his default answer, because it’s true. Seonghwa has undoubtedly turned him into a sappier person.

“Love you too,” Seonghwa murmurs, bringing their foreheads together. 

Their legs dry off quickly in the sun and they head back inside, the climate inspiring them with a sudden eagerness to get the day started. 

They poke around in the kitchen, helping themselves to bottled water and getting a lay of the land. Seonghwa tries to figure out how to work the coffee machine and Hongjoong starts pulling food out of the refrigerator for them to prepare. 

Before long the scent of coffee is filling their space, wafting out into the rest of the home, and Seonghwa begins rinsing off some fresh fruits that they bought last night. Hongjoong is leaning on the kitchen counter as Seonghwa feeds him strawberries, and Seonghwa kisses Hongjoong slowly, resolutely, after he finishes each one. 

“…Need to save some for everyone else…,” Seonghwa mumbles on Hongjoong’s lips. 

Hongjoong rises ever so slightly on his toes to rush back in for another kiss. “You’re right I guess…,” he gripes with a laugh. 

Seonghwa’s hands are like a satin bow, enclosed around Hongjoong’s cheeks, and he drags them down, across the peach fuzz of Hongjoong’s neck, and pins him up against the counter. Hongjoong keeps his hands flattened on Seonghwa’s chest as he feels himself bending for his flame, leaning back, their tongues wet and wanting. 

“Save room for breakfast,” Seonghwa whispers after breaking away, and when he brings his mouth to Hongjoong’s ear, Hongjoong shivers reflexively. 

“I know what I want for breakfast.” 

Hongjoong can feel Seonghwa’s subtle smile against his neck. 

“…What?”

“I want to take that can of whipped cream we bought…,” Hongjoong states, pulling back to look up at the boy nailing him in place, “…and put some on your cock.”

Seonghwa’s ears are becoming more and more saturated in color by the second and he’s blushing across his cheeks, but Hongjoong is too, while staring Seonghwa down.

“That… sounds… not very nutritious?”

Hongjoong scrunches his nose and sticks his tongue out.

“Um, really…?” Seonghwa asks after Hongjoong says nothing.

“Mhm. Can I?”

Longingly, Hongjoong watches Seonghwa, as his gaze drags down gradually, from Hongjoong’s eyes to his lips. 

“Mhm, yeah….”

Their mouths crash together yet again, a cotton-lipped collision, and Hongjoong can do nothing but swallow Seonghwa’s moans like syrup; he can't even suspire.

Seonghwa sticks both hands down the back of Hongjoong’s underwear and grabs at his ass, and Hongjoong does the same, gripping hungrily beneath the heated curve of Seonghwa’s lower back. 

They’ve barely begun grinding on each other and Hongjoong is already so worked up, breathing through his nose raptly, fire twirling up his spine. How is it that Seonghwa is more than just his kryptonite, beyond his greatest downfall. 

Seonghwa is kneading Hongjoong’s bare ass as his tongue continues to explore inside Hongjoong’s mouth and Hongjoong starts whining, small and desperate, when Yeosang and Jongho shuffle into the living space, looking sleepy and holding hands. 

“Oh god.”

The two of them stop mid-step, and Seonghwa gasps and resurfaces from the cavernous kiss. 

Hongjoong removes his hands from Seonghwa’s ass and the waistband of his sweatpants makes a really loud snapping sound.

Yeosang stares blankly. “Dear Jesus.” 

“Sorry-” Seonghwa says swiftly, taking his hands out of Hongjoong’s pants as well.

“ _I’m_ not sorry…,” Hongjoong mutters to no one in particular.

Seonghwa keeps his eyes on Yeosang and Jongho, who are now proceeding to make their way over to the couch in the living room. 

“Hey, is everything okay?” 

Hongjoong watches Seonghwa’s back as he turns and walks over to their friends, and he uncrosses his arms and follows a moment later, knowing quite well that Seonghwa has a keen sense for when something is wrong. 

“Jongho isn’t feeling well…,” Yeosang explains as Seonghwa sits next to them, and as Hongjoong plops down on the floor resting up against Seonghwa’s legs. 

“Where at? Is it your stomach, your head? Where does it hurt?” 

“I’m not sure…,” Jongho murmurs. 

The three of them trade worried glances as Jongho looks down towards his toes. Yeosang pats his knee with a slow and mindful tempo.

None of them press Jongho, they simply stay where they are, until the others eventually come trickling down from upstairs, yawning and joining them in the living room in a shared silence. 

Mingi ends up seated on the end of the couch, rubbing his eyes and resting his cheek on the top of Yeosang’s head. Yunho lies down like a spear, stretching out on top of the expanse of Seonghwa, Jongho, Yeosang, and Mingi’s laps. And San and Wooyoung collapse next to Hongjoong on the living room rug, the both of them furling up and hugging onto Jongho’s legs.

There’s a hush in the late morning glow of the room. They could be anywhere in the world right now for all they know. But they’re together and that’s all that matters.

“Jong sweetie, are you sick?” San asks with a slight pout. 

“No, no, it’s nothing like that, I really am fine…,” Jongho replies with a weighted breath. “It’s just… maybe a little bit homesick….”

Seven of them exchange looks.

“Yeah, I mean,” Mingi begins calmly, “the culture shock is tripping me out a little bit and all we’ve done so far is walk down the street to get food.”

“Yeah. The pillows here feel weird. I miss my pillow,” Yunho adds. 

“I’m butthurt that we couldn’t find kimchi at that grocery store,” Wooyoung says, his neck arched back as he peers up at the ceiling.

Seonghwa’s smile is gentle. “I feel like I’m home whenever I’m with you guys….”

“Very true,” Jongho responds after a moment, the dejected expression on his face melting into something much more solaced. 

The rest of them nod in agreement. 

“You guys really changed my life,” Seonghwa goes on, “I hope… I hope we can have a lot of adventures like this.”

Jongho looks to Seonghwa warmly, with a definite smile now gracing his face. 

“I know I don’t say it out loud ever, but you know you guys can always talk to me, right?”

“ _Mom!_ ” San and Wooyoung cry in unison, both of them sounding choked up at Seonghwa’s words as they keep hold of Jongho’s calves. 

Hongjoong feels an unexpected swell of emotion hit him, too, and he blinks back and takes in a sharp and fleeting inhale. After they started dating, Seonghwa ended up telling Hongjoong more about his past relationship, and how it had taken a toll on him. He told Hongjoong all about his struggle afterwards, with opening up and making new friends. 

“Same. I know I’m an ass a lot of the time, and I struggle to open up myself,” Hongjoong chimes in, thinking carefully around his words, “but I care about you guys, so much. You can always open up to me, too.” 

“You’re not wrong Hongie, you _are_ 100% cake,” San smirks, and he cowers back before Hongjoong even has the chance to swat at him. 

“Shut the fuck up don’t ruin the tender moment,” Hongjoong quips, but it’s difficult not to grin in the moment stretching out before them. 

“Jongho, it’s okay if you feel uneasy, definitely don’t feel bad about it. You’re not alone,” Yunho says. 

“Yeah, this literally feels unreal right now. I’m sure that once we get out and get going we’ll feel more comfortable?” Yeosang reassures. 

“Thank you guys. I really do feel better already, just- getting it off my chest. Crazy how talking about things can help, huh?” 

Jongho offers everyone an airy laugh that is very much so contagious. 

“Of course, Jongho. We love you. We wouldn’t be the same without you.”

//////////

It’s the middle of the afternoon when they step out of the foyer of their Airbnb and into the eternal sun, all lathered up in sunscreen and with beach bags hanging off their shoulders.

They decide to walk to the beach, and the map makes it look a lot closer than it actually is. It takes them a little over thirty minutes to arrive at the shore, not including the time they spend stopping for lunch, but none of them mind taking things by foot, and they want to save money on Uber rides as often as they can. 

There’s a collective exclaiming between the eight of them when they make it across the main street, remove their sandals, and wiggle their toes in the sparkling sand. 

Plenty of people are out and about in the area, rollerblading, picnicking, surfing. There’s even a lively shopping boulevard nearby that took them a little off-course prior to reaching the beach. 

It’s barely been five minutes since their arrival and they’re already witnessing two guys with sun-kissed skin and full sleeve tattoos making out on a beach blanket. All of them seem to catch sight of it and they’re gaping at the strangers and Hongjoong has to look away but he notices that Seonghwa keeps staring at them in wonder for a few seconds more. 

Their Airbnb had a portable beach umbrella stored in the closet downstairs for guests to use so they wobble out closer to the roaring water and pick a spot to pitch it up and set up camp. 

Hongjoong doesn’t know what’s worse, Seonghwa shirtless on the beach, or Seonghwa in a white fucking t-shirt that’s soaked and sticking to his torso on the beach. Hongjoong has now gotten to experience both on this fine afternoon and he feels a nagging in his chest, a desire to find a way to seduce Park Seonghwa and to make this boy his own, even though he already is. 

Their group has been playing around at the water’s edge for quite some time, running and roughhousing, splashing and screaming. Hongjoong takes Seonghwa’s hands in his and pulls him out further into the ocean. 

“No, stop, there are sharks,” Seonghwa protests. 

Hongjoong splashes him and giggles. 

Smiling brighter than the sun, he wades out at a greater distance, until the next wave that comes through is almost up to his shoulders.

“Rescue me!” 

“Hongjoong please be careful!” 

Seonghwa treads over and holds Hongjoong tightly beneath the water as they tangle their legs together instinctively. 

“Oh my god a hot lifeguard has rescued me.” 

“Shut up, you’re silly,” Seonghwa grins, and he leaves a kiss alongside the water droplets on Hongjoong’s cheek. 

“You’re so handsome.” 

Hongjoong loves how easy it is to make Seonghwa blush. 

They cling onto each other and bob up and down with the pattern of the waves, the sunbeams creating the loveliest glistening on the ocean’s face. 

Seonghwa’s skin is slippery; Hongjoong has to clutch onto him firmly, and Seonghwa starts freaking out every time it feels like the sea is sucking them in deeper. 

“This is fun! It feels like we’re on vacation!” 

“We are.” 

The others start swimming over to Seonghwa and Hongjoong after a little while. Jongho paddles towards them as he’s humming a tune above the noise of the water’s current, giving Yeosang a piggyback ride and seemingly feeling much better. 

Hongjoong jumps on Mingi’s back and bites his shoulder. Yunho is taken out by a wave and he reaches for Mingi’s arm at the last second, taking all three of them down together. 

San and Wooyoung use Seonghwa as a buoy as they’re wailing about not wanting to get their hair wet even though the both of them are already drenched from head to toe.

The sun is just beginning it’s steady setting over the outstretched sea when they gather undivided near the shade of their umbrella in the dry sand. Between the weather, the fun, and the time change, they’re all feeling a bit drained and drowsy. They spend some time taking pictures to document their successful beach day, and update their lock screen and home screen wallpapers on their phones while they’re at it. 

Seonghwa and Jongho received invitations a week or so ago for a pre-convention party, and they’re expected to be there in about two hours from now. It’s an official thing that the YTCon staff is hosting and it’s apparently meant to be a fancy get-together exclusive to all of the YouTuber guests on the schedule for the convention. 

There’s a nice contrast in the open blue above the water and the neighboring horizon stacked with mountains. There’s something in the atmosphere that doesn’t have any of them feeling rushed. 

They’ve basically been living off of their light breakfast, frozen yogurt, and In-N-Out Burger so far today and Yeosang isn’t the only one having chicken withdrawals so they are growing very curious about what types of food will be served at the event. 

“Wow, I found buried treasure!” 

Mingi is almost finished covering Yunho’s body in heaps of sand, with nothing but his head and messy pink hair sticking out merrily from where he lies. 

Yeosang is drawing in his sketchbook as Jongho peeks over his shoulder sleepily, softly singing IU’s “Our Happy Ending”. 

Hongjoong looks around at his friends, not at all wanting to break the spell in the air, not wanting to tell them that they really ought to pack up and start heading back to clean themselves up. 

He runs a hand through his damp hair and sighs, and he catches Seonghwa staring at him.

He’s wearing sunglasses, reclining back on his elbows, his skin so bronze and smooth. His lips lift up into a plucky smile when Hongjoong’s eyes find him. 

Seonghwa props himself up, presses in towards Hongjoong, and kisses him without a word. 

Surprised, Hongjoong kisses Seonghwa back, and it feels really strange, yet wonderful, being able to do this out in the open. 

Like clockwork, they break apart when they sense that they’re being observed, and they quickly discover San and Wooyoung watching them like hawks behind their matching sunglasses and bucket hats. 

“What?” Hongjoong asks after a beat of silence, scowling impishly.

“Oh nothing.”

“Yeah, nothing.”

The duo gives Seonghwa and Hongjoong one more look over before Wooyoung grabs San’s face unceremoniously and smashes their lips together. 

Seonghwa nuzzles his face into Hongjoong’s hair and laughs faintly, the sound of him and the ocean’s song like a seashell to Hongjoong’s ear, and it really does feel like he’s existing in some sort of paradise. 

//////////

As soon as they return to their Airbnb safe and sound, and as nighttime starts to enliven their neighborhood by the coast, they stave off any temptations to crash and take naps and instead work towards hyping themselves up. 

Hongjoong, being the night owl that he is, knows that he’ll be completely fine after he survives the annoying little afternoon slump. He’s grabbing this jet lag by the balls and running with it. He knows that it’s going to be even worse when they travel from the West back to the East, so he’s not about to let it fuck with his head. 

They turn up their music on Mingi’s portable Bluetooth speaker while they take turns showering and raiding the refrigerator for snacks to tide them over. Barefoot, Seonghwa scuttles like a penguin outside by the pool for a second to make sure that their music isn’t loud enough for the neighbors to hear. 

All eight of them are experiencing a new and undeniable batch of jitters as they anticipate the unknown and envision what it’s going to be like attending a social function at a Hollywood nightclub with a bunch of internet celebrities who they may or may not recognize from YouTube. 

By the time they’re buttoning up their shirts and adding last-minute accessories to their looks they really are feeling a bit rushed, but they make sure to snap a few OOTD mirror selfies, attempting to cram as many of them as they can into the frame of the full body mirror in Mingi, Yunho, Yeosang, and Jongho’s bedroom. 

Unfortunately, Tylor is unavailable to drive them tonight, which they all genuinely feel bummed about, and they end up having to split their group up into two separate Uber rides. Tylor’s energy and familiar face would have been much appreciated inside the anxiety and the traffic. 

Hongjoong and Yeosang are Seonghwa and Jongho’s Plus-Ones for the party, but San, Wooyoung, Mingi, and Yunho weren’t directly invited. Wooyoung suggested that they all dress similarly in the concept he dubs “black, white, wine red, and chokers or anything else thotty and sexy you packed for the trip”, and his little idol group reverie ends up coming in handy because the bouncers at the door of the club don’t even bat an eye and totally invite them in as a packaged deal. 

The venue is on the top floor of a very streamline hotel, and it’s an asylum of heavy bass and uninterrupted gossip that hits them as they shuffle in across the shiny marble floor, just a tiny bit fashionably late. 

It’s a quaint space, but with enough room so that nobody is shoulder to shoulder. After they stand near the entrance for a handful of minutes, trying to get a bearing for the place, Mingi, Yunho, and Wooyoung waste no more time in heading over to the area in front of the DJ booth where guests are dancing and gyrating. 

San prances over bravely to the bar to grab drinks for himself and Hongjoong, and it isn’t a minute later when a guy with thighs the size of Hongjoong’s entire body comes strutting over to very excitedly greet Jongho. 

In the blink of an eye, several more people who look like they could even bench press both Mingi and Yunho at the same time are yelling and coming over towards their group of four. Jongho gleefully fumbles to communicate with them, but it seems that the elation written on all of their faces is enough. 

Jongho brought his DSLR camera with him and he motions for these fellow fitness YouTubers to flex and ham it up for some photos. Yeosang, Seonghwa, and Hongjoong watch on, feeling cloddish yet happy for Jongho, and already the look on Yeosang’s face makes Hongjoong think that they should’ve taken a moment to have a prayer circle for his social energy. 

It isn’t long before some people start recognizing Seonghwa as well, and every time Seonghwa tries to bow to someone they just tear in and hug him like they’re long lost lovers and Hongjoong feels conflicted about it. 

It is definitely a little awkward because of the language barrier, but people are not letting it stop them whatsoever from hitting on Seonghwa. Hell, even Seonghwa very brightly and attentively introducing Hongjoong to everyone as “My Boyfriend” isn’t drying up anyone’s thirst. 

Seonghwa is now basking in the flash of a group photo alongside a mishmash of people and suspiciously enough more than half of them are wearing skin-tight dresses that scarcely cover the totality of their asses. There’s a girl that has her hand digging into Seonghwa’s waist and Hongjoong is watching with mouth wide open as she’s careening her head in close to Seonghwa’s and doing duck lips and Hongjoong is looking at her pointed acrylic nails and gauging if he’d have a chance in a fist fight with her. 

He knows for a fucking fact that he can throw it back better than her. He can unequivocally move his hips better than she can, it’s not like he didn’t just see her flailing and clunking around on the dance floor a minute ago. 

Speaking of the dance floor, Mingi and Yunho have been positively eating it up. They both come staggering over towards Hongjoong to take a break, panting and smiling candidly.

“You okay Hongie?” Mingi asks, as San comes out of nowhere and gives the taller boy a back hug, looking tipsy. 

“Yeah, just trying not to cause a scene…,” Hongjoong answers, taking a sip of his cocktail without blinking. 

Hongjoong doesn’t know who the fuck they are but a group of around five people invites them to sit down at a big wooden table outside on the luminescent rooftop patio and they eat random appetizers and drink underneath the smog-hidden stars. 

He thinks that one of them also does ASMR videos? And a couple of them said something about mukbang. All Hongjoong knows is that there’s one girl in particular that’s seated directly next to Seonghwa and she won’t stop ogling him through her cheap eyelash extensions. 

He will fight this girl, even though she’s a good two inches taller than him in her stripper heels. 

Have these bitches not heard the news? Are they too dumb to understand the combination of Seonghwa’s perfected enunciation of the word Boyfriend and his finger pointing at Hongjoong? Park Seonghwa is really not fucking available at all. 

Hongjoong is only seconds away from straight up telling this chick that Mars doesn’t like pussy. 

The American people are fascinating and friendly though, Hongjoong can’t deny that, and Seonghwa is full of smiles and doing his cute rocking-back-and-forth thing a lot. Seonghwa has also been glancing at Hongjoong often, quietly checking up on him, giving him the sweetest little looks, and Hongjoong really is grateful for this constant awareness that Seonghwa seems to have been born with. 

Everyone at the table is trying to keep the conversation simple, and they’re all talking about blockbuster movies now, Yunho taking the opportunity to show off his imitation of Thor. 

The music from inside is still pulsing and pacing out the evening and the girl sitting beside Seonghwa chortles at Yunho, flips her honey-blonde ringlets over her shoulder, and proceeds to look at Seonghwa until he looks back. 

Hongjoong watches from across the table as she scoops up her cell phone and asks Seonghwa for a selfie of just the two of them. He nods shyly at her and one selfie turns into six or seven and if she scoots in any damn closer she will be on his damn lap and Hongjoong is suddenly feeling the California heat more than he has all day. 

This girl is either struggling to find her angles or she literally just wants a million pictures with Mars, but either way, Hongjoong is slipping off one of his shoes in an impulsive rage and placing his foot in Seonghwa’s lap. 

Seonghwa doesn’t even try to mask his shock. He gawks at Hongjoong from across the table as Hongjoong rubs his foot up and down to the beat on Seonghwa’s clothed dick, looking bored with his chin propped up on the palm of his hand. 

Hongjoong feels a hand grasp onto his sock as Seonghwa darts his eyes from the group’s conversation to Hongjoong and back again. He’s not moving Hongjoong’s foot around and encouraging it like he wants it, but he’s not pushing it away either. 

Following a few more circular motions on Seonghwa beneath the table, Hongjoong runs his fingers through his hair nonchalantly and brings his leg down. He slides his shoe back on, overtly glances over at the doorway that leads inside, stands up, and sets off towards the bathrooms. 

The restroom inside the club is very dark and sleek and actually a really nice little escape from the volume of the festivity. 

There’s no one inside so Hongjoong paces around and smears at some of his eye makeup in the mirror and it’s not even five minutes later when Seonghwa comes dashing through the door. 

“Hongjoong you need to control yourself when we’re out in public!” he hisses.

Hongjoong looks to Seonghwa as if he wasn’t at all expecting to be followed, and he tries his hardest to pout instead of smirk. 

“I’m sorry- I just….”

Biting his lip, Hongjoong plucks Seonghwa’s arm with ease and pulls him into the closest stall. Hongjoong fixes the lock on the door as they both stumble a bit into the front corner of the cubicle. 

“Seonghwa can we talk?” Hongjoong asks breathlessly. 

Seonghwa pauses, furrowing his brow in concern, any traces of vexation lost from his voice. 

“Baby what is it? You okay? Do you want to step outside to ta-”

“No no let’s stay here,” Hongjoong insists, clutching Seonghwa by the waist and pulling him nearer. He runs his teeth over his bottom lip and peers up at Seonghwa with a weakened poker face. 

“I think… I think I’m a little jealous….”

“Of what? Of who?”

“Of… of the pretty American girls.” 

Seonghwa looks thoroughly confused. “What.” 

Hongjoong lets a small whine escape him. “They’re hitting on you Hwa… they want you….”

“Joong they don’t- they don’t want me, they want pictures with me for social media,” Seonghwa says with a light laugh. “Why would you be jealous…?” he adds, smiling tenderheartedly. “I- I don’t even know what to say…. Joong you’re my entire world….” 

Hongjoong looks up from Seonghwa’s chest and into his eyes, and Seonghwa readily places a delicate kiss on Hongjoong’s nose. Hongjoong permits his eyelids to fall halfway and matches Seonghwa’s smile, as Seonghwa aims just a tad lower, the pressure of his lips very adoring. 

They bring their lips together a few more times, unbound, slacken, and Hongjoong tilts his head and moans restrained into Seonghwa’s kiss once more before he crouches down, bouncing a bit on his toes. 

He begins fumbling with the button and zipper on Seonghwa’s black trousers. And again, Seonghwa is gaping at him like he’s a fucking lunatic. 

Is Seonghwa acting or is he really this dense? Of fucking course Hongjoong wants to go down on him at a posh Hollywood party. 

“Hongjoong, we shouldn’t…,” Seonghwa practically whispers. 

“It’ll be over quick.” 

“You’re awful.” 

Hongjoong grins a bit too proudly. “I am the worst, aren’t I…. You like it when I’m bad…?” 

“I am not about to answer that and risk enabling you….” 

“Is this okay Hwa…?” Hongjoong makes sure as he skims his fingers over the member in Seonghwa’s underwear. 

Seonghwa gulps faintly and gives a hushed nod in reply, looking as if he wants to peek over the cubicle to confirm that they really are alone, but he holds fast his gaze on the boy at his feet. 

Gluttonously, Hongjoong tugs Seonghwa’s underwear down just below his hip bones. He starts stroking Seonghwa’s arousal but decidedly doesn't go right in and suck with all he’s got. He just focuses on throwing his wrist into it as Seonghwa desperately tries to hold back his voice, and occasionally puts his lips around the very tip, tonguing at Seonghwa slowly. 

“Hongjoong- Hongjoong, beautiful- if someone comes in here you- you need to stop do you understand?” 

Hongjoong nods at Seonghwa, maintaining eye contact, dragging his available hand across Seonghwa’s abs. “Okay, I will, I promise.” 

“Baby…,” Seonghwa moans amorously, combing a hand through Hongjoong’s hair. 

Hongjoong keeps his mouth slightly parted, a new smile melting across his face as he watches Seonghwa’s expressions. 

“You know how much I love your cock right…? Your cock makes me wanna be so bad….” 

Seonghwa’s arousal is exceedingly hard, probably no thanks to Hongjoong’s foot. 

“Want me to suck your cock? It’s so big Seonghwa do you want to see me suck it?”

Hongjoong’s goading has Seonghwa screwing his eyes shut, breathing deeply into the hand secured over his mouth. Hongjoong persists with pumping Seonghwa’s aching length, kissing and licking at the head. 

“Hwa… so wet…,” Hongjoong whispers, his heart rate making him waver, and Seonghwa removes his hand from his mouth to touch Hongjoong’s cheek. 

“ _Joong_ ….”

“God if we were home right now… would you cum all over my face? Want you to cum all over my face….”

Hongjoong loosens his jaw, holds it open, and rests the head of Seonghwa’s cock on the bed of his tongue. He continues jerking Seonghwa, faster now, and Hongjoong doesn’t need to say a word more. 

“G-God- _Joong fuck_ -”

Seonghwa cums into Hongjoong’s mouth, he swallows without pause, and finds his footing after a moment or two, standing up and into Seonghwa’s embrace. 

Panting, Seonghwa rotates them and kisses Hongjoong fervidly, slamming a hand down next to Hongjoong’s head on the wall of the restroom stall.

“S-Seonghwa I’m really hard…,” Hongjoong sniffles, almost sounding panicked. 

And now Seonghwa is squatting down, grasping onto Hongjoong’s thighs, and taking Hongjoong by utter surprise. 

Seonghwa is very hastily undoing Hongjoong’s slacks, reaching into his underwear, and taking the whole of Hongjoong’s cock into his mouth and Hongjoong is outright shocked and freaking the fuck out. 

“Holy fuck holy fuck holy f-”

Seonghwa returns to his feet and kisses Hongjoong hungrily, enveloping his cries, pumping his hand around Hongjoong’s hardness with vigor. 

“Baby shhh…,” Seonghwa coos with hot breath, lapping into Hongjoong’s mouth and reducing them both to garbled moaning. 

Crouching back down, Seonghwa licks along the underside of Hongjoong’s arousal and Hongjoong is whimpering into his hand, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He hooks a leg up and around Seonghwa’s shoulder and Seonghwa supports Hongjoong’s stance by squeezing onto his ass with his free hand. 

Why the fuck is Seonghwa so good at this. Why’s he been keeping this away from Hongjoong. Probably because Hongjoong is always so ravenous for cock himself, but still, how fucking _dare_ he be deprived of Seonghwa’s tongue at work like this. 

Honestly, Hongjoong is completely impressed that Seonghwa, his living antibacterial soap of a boyfriend, is actually putting his mouth on genitals right now. 

“Oh _fuck_ Seonghwa yeah… yeah… suck my cock, j-just like that-” 

Hongjoong throws his head back and bangs it on the bathroom stall. 

“Fuck!”

“Baby are you okay,” Seonghwa asks, stroking slower as he looks up at Hongjoong, rattled. 

Hongjoong starts thrusting into Seonghwa’s hand. 

“Why- _why_ didn’t you tell me you’re so fucking good at sucking cock, fucking my cock with your mouth so- so p-perfectly….” 

“You never asked,” Seonghwa says, and he winks before he draws in a substantial inhale.

Hongjoong gulps, his hands now cradling Seonghwa’s face. 

“All those pretty girls out there want you but you’re here, you’re here you’re gonna make me cum….”

“Baby you’re the prettiest and you’re mine,” Seonghwa says simply, sweetly, as if Hongjoong had forgotten something so unchangeable, something so easy. 

With hollowed cheeks, Seonghwa starts sucking Hongjoong again, keeping his eyes glued on the frantic skin-flushed boy moaning down at him. 

Seonghwa doesn’t cease his rhythm and he multitasks by reaching further down the wall and ripping some toilet paper off of the roll. 

Very, very cautiously, Seonghwa uses his fingertips to play with Hongjoong’s balls. 

“Is this okay baby?” he asks, measuring Hongjoong’s sensitivity. 

“God- holy- _fuck_ -”

“Cum for me?” Seonghwa pleads, and he wraps the toilet paper around the head of Hongjoong’s piqued arousal before he slants his head and starts moving his tongue in a figure eight around Hongjoong’s balls. 

“H-Hwa-” Hongjoong gasps, “f-fucking _fuck_ -”

Hongjoong is cumming, exceptionally hard, into the tissue, wriggling around violently and petting Seonghwa’s hair, fiery fingers clamping on his scalp, trying not to be too rough. 

They both take a minute to catch their racing breath. Seonghwa tosses the tissue into the toilet. He moves to fasten Hongjoong’s pants back up into their rightful place, and does the same with his own. 

“How dare you hide this secret from me,” Hongjoong fusses, taking in another gulp for air. 

Seonghwa grins sheepishly. “Was it good?” 

Hongjoong just nods his head as Seonghwa collects him in his arms and kisses him as if he’s waited a lifetime. 

“Wow, we _are_ quick,” Hongjoong drawls, now feeling the effect of the little bit of alcohol that he had. 

Seonghwa shakes his head helplessly. “Goodness.”

“Hwa I fucked up your hair I’m sorry,” Hongjoong murmurs as he slings his arms around the back of Seonghwa’s neck.

“It’s okay, love,” Seonghwa responds, and he massages Hongjoong’s shoulder blades.

They leave their defiled stall and take to the mirror to clean up and neaten their hair. 

“Wanna go dance for a bit before we all leave?” Seonghwa suggests, holding Hongjoong in a back hug as he finishes ruffling with his hair. 

Hongjoong beams at Seonghwa’s reflection in the mirror. 

“I’d love to.” 

As they head towards the door to return to the party, San and Wooyoung come staggering in, holding hands, all pressed up against each other, and the four of them halt in their tracks. 

They stare at one another, looking each other up and down, the bassline of the DJ’s music doing the talking for them. 

Wooyoung is puckering his lips in thought and San low-key purrs as he tugs his lopsided choker into place. 

Hongjoong runs his tongue along the inside of his mouth as San and Wooyoung leer at them. Seonghwa has an eyebrow quirked up in scrutiny, and he coolly looks off to the side. 

A few seconds of awkward silence is a few seconds too many and Hongjoong rolls his eyes, grabs Seonghwa’s hand, and gives San and Wooyoung the most hoe-ish look he can come up with in an attempt to assert dominance as they pass them by to exit the restroom. 

These assholes and their silly little friend crush on Seonghwa. Sure, they were all out of their minds last night, but Hongjoong didn’t forget what they said about his boyfriend. 

Hongjoong will never let them have him. He’ll make sure that he and Seonghwa are all tucked up in bed at the Airbnb and that Seonghwa is spooning him before those two can try to charm their way into bed for cuddles again. Not that he had really minded snuggling in the dogpile of friends or anything. 

Hand in hand, Hongjoong and Seonghwa stroll back out into the crowded club, and Hongjoong notices Seonghwa reach into his pocket and check his phone, nearly bringing their pace to a full stop as he does. He seems preoccupied, all of a sudden; the screen floodlighting his face. 

Hongjoong hopes to god that Seonghwa didn’t give one of these YouTube groupies his phone number. 

He’s about to open his mouth, but stops.

He doesn’t want to be that boyfriend. Seonghwa’s phone is his private thing. Seonghwa should have nothing to hide from Hongjoong, and Hongjoong should trust him. Seonghwa truly is nothing but trustworthy. 

“Is everything okay Hwa? You got really quiet…,” Hongjoong tries, as soon as Seonghwa slips his phone away. “Nothing wrong with that- it’s been a long day. I’m just checking.”

Seonghwa blinks, and gives Hongjoong a soft kiss on his temple.

“Yeah, no, everything’s fine. Just- definitely tired, yeah.” 

“Okay,” Hongjoong responds, and the two of them share an empathetic and rather exhausted smile as the music draws them closer. 

Hongjoong hopes that some magic and roller coasters tomorrow will be the perfect antidote for any wayward weariness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE THIS ISN’T HEADING ANYWHERE ANGSTY and I’m not being sarcastic or anything lol I promiseeeee ❤️❤️
> 
> expectations: to the beat starts playing as they step into the club  
> reality: they shuffle in looking awkward as hell 
> 
> fun fact I lived in southern california for 9 years ☀️ a lot happened in those 9 years 😐 I have memories, I have stories 😂😂 even though california never rlly felt like home to me I miss the mountains and the ocean so much every single day it hurts 😭 
> 
> TYSM for reading and I’ll see u next week!!! 💖💖💖
> 
> //////////
> 
> skyscraper souls playlist: [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsenJSIypLnxGBq7sfRsOhFjPx8AiwvKS)
> 
> twitter: hj_pan_cake


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys welcome back pls enjoy & thank u for reading!!! 🥰

It’s strange to think that this place could ever see a day with storm clouds or rain. It’s yet another bright sunrise, a morning resting in the hammock of a roomy ray of sunshine, and when Hongjoong wakes up he finds himself in Seonghwa’s arms. 

He feels a gravelly noise of protest reverberate in his own throat, already disagreeing with the idea of having to leave the soft confines of their bed. 

“Joong…,” Seonghwa mumbles mildly on Hongjoong’s forehead. 

Hongjoong responds with another drowsy growl and cuddles in even closer to the toasty body wrapped around him like a quilt. 

“Good morning starlight,” Seonghwa whispers.

“‘Morning…,” Hongjoong says unenthusiastically, keeping his eyes shut and his nose squished into Seonghwa’s chest. 

“Hongjoong… could we talk?”

Hongjoong’s eyelids flutter open. “Oh Jesus what did I do wrong.”

Seonghwa wriggles around a little bit and laughs atop the peak of Hongjoong’s head. “Nothing.”

Angling his face upwards, Hongjoong blinks and checks in Seonghwa’s eyes to make sure that he truly does mean it. And of course he does. 

They lie quietly in bed for several minutes more, traffic and bird calls faintly filtering in from outside their temporary home. Seonghwa gives Hongjoong a very nimble peck on the lips before he lifts himself up and removes the covers from around them. 

Seonghwa has to tug Hongjoong by both arms and try not to snort too loud at his limp resisting body, but the both of them eventually rise to stand, and they totter sleepily past San and Wooyoung who are twisted together like a pretzel and still resting soundly in their own bed. 

The sun stings but the pool water makes up for it in a way. Hongjoong and Seonghwa dip their legs into the pool, sitting on the ledge the same as yesterday, their feet wobbly and paled beneath the surface of the water. 

Hongjoong can’t get his foggy mind to even guess at what Seonghwa might want to talk about, but he’s nervous and he’s just about to thrust forward and ask Seonghwa what the hell is going on when Seonghwa starts speaking. 

“My sister, you- you know, the one who taught me how to do hair?” he says, his voice still gruff with sleep.

Hongjoong plays with his fingers anxiously, since Seonghwa isn’t holding onto his hand.

“Yeah? She okay…?”

“Yeah, yeah, she’s fine,” Seonghwa replies, and he inhales. “She texted me, like, a really long message, and yeah, I’ll just… have you read it for yourself, okay?”

Hongjoong raises his eyebrows in curiosity as Seonghwa fishes his phone out of his sweatpants pocket. He pulls up what he intends for Hongjoong to see, and passes his phone over.

Hongjoong very gently takes Seonghwa’s phone into his hands.

“Oh my god how do you even _see_ with the screen this dark,” Hongjoong gripes as he squints down at what isn’t too far off from being a pitch black void. 

Seonghwa rolls his eyes and reaches over wordlessly to swipe down and turn up the screen brightness for Hongjoong, and Hongjoong proceeds to read a message from a contact in Seonghwa’s phone named _Saetbyeol._

  
  


_Hi sweet Seonghwa, I know you’re on your vacation right now but I hope this finds you well! I just watched your newest video, and I’m honestly not sure what I should say, and if I’m being entirely truthful I was very surprised, I am very surprised, but I want you to know that I love you. I want to be able to support you and show you my love. If there’s anything I could do to achieve that, please just let me know OK? I won’t tell ma or dad unless you would ever like my help in telling them. You have always been very quiet about these things and it now makes a lot of sense to me. I want to apologize for being a nosy big sister and for all of the times in the past when I asked you if you had a girlfriend or if you were seeing anyone. If that was ever uncomfortable or bothersome or hurtful for you, I really am so sorry. Hongjoong is very cute and it was surreal almost, how I could instantly tell that he fits you so perfectly. You look very in love, Seonghwa! You fell in love with your perfect person. I may watch it again, you’re both so adorable, and plus I miss you these days! I now see that he’s been in some of your other videos, I’ll have to watch those too. Well I really don’t know what else to say, I just knew that I wanted to say something. Because it’s important that you know you are loved and adored and accepted my precious baby brother. We should talk and hang out more often. Stop by the salon with Hongjoong and let me do your guys’ hair. 😘 We could go out for lunch too. If it’s alright with you, I would love to know more about him. OK I may have spoken too much! Hope I didn’t overwhelm you. Be safe and have fun with your friends Seonghwa. 💞_

  
  


Hongjoong feels his jaw quite literally drop, and maybe his soul fly away a little bit as well.

“Oh my fucking god I love your sister can she adopt us?”

Seonghwa says nothing, but Hongjoong can feel his warmth, right there beside him. Hongjoong can’t even bring himself to look at Seonghwa yet, his eyes just continue scouring over the text, random words standing out amid the rest; _honest, love, perfect, accepted._

“Also why didn’t you tell me about this right away?” Hongjoong adds, finally peeling his sight off of the message and focusing on the somewhat timid boy huddled up next to him. “And wait did you even know that she watches your videos?”

“I didn’t read the whole thing- at the party last night, I just saw the first line, and I ended up reading it after you fell asleep,” Seonghwa explains. “But I wanted to tell you before we started our day today.”

“Oh. Oh I see.”

“And yeah she tells me occasionally that she checks out my videos, but not every single one or anything. I’m… honestly not sure if I expected her to see our video or not.”

“Wow, this is… really cool. She’s a good person,” Hongjoong says, more or less in a stupor as he stares out past the body of water, concentrating on a cornflower-blue birdhouse nailed to a tree.

He never ended up going over to Seonghwa’s parents’ place for dinner. The more they thought about the prospect, the more the rose-tinted view faded into upsetting colors of reality and they both started fearing the consequences a lot more than they had realized; a shared fear of being rejected, disowned. They decided that if they could at least film and upload the boyfriend tag video, that that would be a good first step. How fucking weird it is, to fear your own family’s approval more than the approval of the entire internet. 

“She thinks you’re very cute and perfect and she’s right…,” Seonghwa says airily, softly, but when Hongjoong looks back at him he’s grinning confidently ear to ear. 

“Literally, shut the fuck up, I love you, you’re the cute perfect one Hwa,” Hongjoong blurts, squirming around a bit, feeling almost _embarrassed_ , but in a really good way. 

Seonghwa laughs through his nose and hides his face near Hongjoong’s ear. “I’m really so happy right now… I want everyone to know about you… I want to tell the whole world about you….”

At this, Hongjoong’s heart is pounding, with purpose, with peace. Hongjoong is so happy _for_ Seonghwa. It really does feel like there’s absolutely nothing that could steal Hongjoong’s triumph, nothing at all that could ever replace this. Seonghwa is sincere and beautiful in every way. 

Failing miserably to pinch back his smile, Hongjoong reaches sideways and wraps his arms around Seonghwa’s shoulders, swinging himself over to climb into Seonghwa’s lap, but he tips back a tad too far and Seonghwa doesn’t get a grasp on his thighs fast enough and he falls backwards into the pool with a petite splash. 

“Hongjoong!” Seonghwa cries, shocked and maybe a little bit too delighted. 

“Fuck it’s cold!” 

Cackling, Seonghwa sets his phone aside, stands up, and jumps into the water, making heavy droplets waltz in the air, like joyful tears, like paint splatters white and blue and green; a novice’s painting of what it’s like to be free. 

Hongjoong paddles over to Seonghwa, giggling and blinking back the flood in his eyes, and they struggle to stay afloat in the deep end as their bodies meet, as they coalesce in chlorine kisses. 

“…And I love you, too, by the way…,” Seonghwa murmurs, sweeping Hongjoong’s sodden hair away from his brow, bluer than the open sky.

Hongjoong smirks. “How did I get so lucky.”

“It’s not luck… we were meant to be. Just had to wait to find each other.” 

“Sounds like a fairytale, Seonghwa,” Hongjoong teases, tilting his head, and he plays with Seonghwa’s hair in return. 

“Hey Hongjoong, do you… after last night… do you understand that you really have no need to be jealous of anyone? Ever?”

Hongjoong looks at Seonghwa for a moment with his mouth open, pool water trickling down his cheeks, and then nods slowly. 

“I am sorry for my attitude last night, it’s just, I’m just used to being on guard, used to having to fight off other people. I like, don’t know how to unlearn that? Haven’t had a reason to not be jealous until now, until being with you,” he unravels. “Thank you for loving me.” 

Seonghwa scans Hongjoong’s face devotedly. “You’re easy to love.”

Hongjoong scrunches his nose and presses back in towards Seonghwa’s glow. “Stop lying.”

“ _Stop_ ,” Seonghwa mocks, his voice carrying out like a song. 

They drift inside their feathery laughter for a while longer, heartbeats nearly sinking them. 

//////////

Hongjoong and Seonghwa wait in the sun for their clothes to dry at least partially before they head back indoors, and they end up showering as everyone else is rolling out of bed, grabbing breakfast, and getting ready for their day at Universal Studios Hollywood. 

The day trip wasn’t set in stone until last minute, when all eight of them were able to confirm that they had saved up enough extra money to afford tickets for the amusement park. 

It’s going on noon when they’re all gathering in an uncoordinated cluster for OOTD mirror selfies, with their concept for the day being sherbet and light wash denim. Hongjoong is wearing a yellow tie-dye t-shirt underneath his overalls and Seonghwa is sporting a coral sleeveless tee tucked into jean shorts.

It’s full party mode the moment they pile into Tylor’s ride, going crazy stupid in the backseats to “The Music” by CAPSULE on their way towards the hills of Universal City. 

They learn that Tylor will be graduating from college next year with a degree in Art History and the Humanities, and that he appreciates their business because he’s still living at home and paying for school expenses on his own. Hongjoong tries his best to inform Tylor that he and Yeosang also like art. 

“I’m so jealous! I haven’t been to Universal Studios in forever,” Tylor pouts as they pull up to a drop off zone near the theme park’s entrance. “I wanna come with you guys.”

Hongjoong smiles from the front passenger’s seat. “Next time?”

Tylor and Hongjoong laugh and shake hands to seal their promise, and everyone gives Tylor finger hearts as they tumble out of the SUV and as he assures them that he will be back to pick them up around 9:00PM. 

Universal Studios really does feel like a world inside of a world, or multiple worlds inside of a world, and Hongjoong finds himself indescribably inspired as they finish taking photos by the big globe in the front gate, pay for their tickets, and start roaming through the immense property. It’s a weekday and American school is apparently in session so it’s not too tremendously crowded. 

Hongjoong can’t deny that he feels soft, getting to hold Seonghwa’s hand at an amusement park. Their palms are sweaty from the heat thronging in the air but the gesture still feels really damn nice. 

They spot the entrance to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter pretty early on, but Seonghwa points out on the paper map in his free hand that the Studio Tour will be starting soon, so they decide to make their way around the bend to catch that while they can.

It’s a struggle to understand a lot of what’s being said on the tour but they enjoy it all the same, and from there they head towards the attractions down the hill, taking the longest escalator ride known to mankind in order to get there. A few of them, who will remain unnamed, make inappropriate jokes about the length of the escalators that they’re riding on and Seonghwa is quick to scold them. Yeosang is one step ahead as always and has already been acting as if he doesn’t know any of them for at least a half an hour now. 

Mingi stays behind with Seonghwa when the rest of them stand in line for the Jurassic Park ride, and they go ahead and check out the Mummy ride and the 3D Transformers ride too while they’re in that area of the park.

After resting and eating lunch at Panda Express, their group climbs back up the escalators and they wander into the kid’s area where Hongjoong immediately gasps and bounces over to a person dressed in a Minion suit. Seonghwa looks like a parent at their kid’s soccer game, taking a million pictures of Hongjoong beaming and posing next to the big Minion. 

He tries not to lose his shit and of course everybody aside from Seonghwa takes the opportunity to bully him and they dare him to go on the Minion Mayhem ride by himself and he does because he’s no pussy. San ends up joining Hongjoong for a second round. 

Their energy has yet to run out by the time they backtrack and arrive in front of the magical entry of The Wizarding World of Harry Potter, and this is where Hongjoong really starts to lose track of time. He anticipates that it’s going to be difficult for them bid this section of the amusement park farewell. 

There are plenty of photo opportunities and quaint shops to explore, and all of them are now looking needily through the official Hogwarts robes for sale and crying over how damn expensive they are.

“I just want this one thing…,” Yunho says longingly. 

“I would be Head Boy of Ravenclaw,” Hongjoong declares as he pulls a robe off of the rack and holds it up to his body.

Wooyoung snorts. “Yeah, head boy… word around the school is that you _love_ giving head.” 

“Shut up I will hex you!” 

“Hong no, you’re my little Hufflepuff,” San trills, gliding over from the adjacent array of wizard wands to scoop Hongjoong up in his arms.

Yeosang looks Hongjoong up and down. “I don’t know, he gives off Slytherin vibes.” 

“Excuse me?”

“Inside voices everyone please,” Seonghwa begs. 

They skim through the rest of the store that is unfortunately far too pricey for their budgets, Hongjoong’s arm linked in Yeosang’s with forgiveness. 

Before they reluctantly tread away from the very life-like Hogwarts castle and the snowy streets of Hogsmeade, they buy another round of Butterbeer, and when they spill back out into the park there’s some sort of a parade happening with loud floats and dancers soaring through the main path. 

They shuffle off to the side and stand in a swarm of other onlookers and bop around to the lively music. There’s a lot of famous American characters and mascots featured in the parade and they keep score as they shout out the names of the ones that they recognize.

It seems as if the focal sequence of the parade is now making its way through because a security guard is kindly ushering everyone back to make more room. One minute Hongjoong is making sure that he’s not about to trip or step on anyone’s feet, and the next minute he finds himself alone in the crowd. 

When he doesn’t see any of his friends beside him, he spins around, only to find more unfamiliar faces in back of him, too. 

He could’ve swore that he had just heard Jongho’s laughter. Literally, just a few seconds ago. 

They couldn’t have gone far, so Hongjoong wiggles through the mob of people as the parade proceeds with a big finale that only sounds like a muted humming in his ears. 

Hongjoong doesn’t see them anywhere to the right, so he turns around and checks over to the left, and it’s when he grabs in his pocket for his phone that he remembers that he doesn’t have it. 

He’s been keeping his phone stored in Seonghwa’s backpack all day, along with snacks and sunscreen and other random shit that only Seonghwa cares enough about.

Without his friends… without Seonghwa… he feels very strange, all of a sudden. 

Defeatedly, Hongjoong tosses his empty Butterbeer cup into a trash bin and takes a seat on an available bench, admittedly experiencing a fair amount of worry. 

They really did just vanish, and as the hubbub of the parade disperses he struggles to decide if he should run around everywhere and look for them, or if he’s better off staying in one spot. 

He audibly sighs. Of course he had to go get himself fucking lost overseas. 

“Hi!” 

Hongjoong is bent forward with elbows on knees and chin resting on his palms when the voice greets him not even a handful of minutes later. 

He looks up through his gold-framed glasses to see a vibrant troupe of five people positioned near his bench, all of them dressed pretty stylishly. They appear to be somewhere around Hongjoong’s age, and he finds it incredibly interesting that they’re assembled in a variety of different races. 

“Hi,” Hongjoong responds, his mouth a little dry. 

“We’re handing out flyers for an upcoming event right here in the city!”

It’s a boy with freckles and a plaid beret who’s speaking importantly and offering a smile as Hongjoong reaches out to take the aforementioned flyer. 

The humble piece of lavender paper has a logo for the Los Angeles LGBT Center stamped at the top. The memo mentions something about youth, homelessness, and charity. 

If anything, Hongjoong definitely recognizes the letters _LGBT_. He wonders if he really looks that obvious for these people to stroll right over and hand him this. 

“I’m sorry, my English is not good.” 

The boy looks very intrigued but his tone is laid-back. “Where are you from?” 

“Seoul, South Korea.” 

“Wow, cool! We love K-pop!” one of the others exclaims, and the five of them look at each other spiritedly. 

“Oh really? That’s so cool!” Hongjoong replies with just as much pep. 

It’s mind-boggling that their music has been making such marks all around the world, something that has undoubtedly added to Hongjoong’s interest in working full-time in the industry. 

The leader of the crew suddenly looks concerned. “Are you here all by yourself?” 

“No, no, I- um, got lost from my boyfriend and friends,” Hongjoong confesses, and he can’t help but feel silly, admitting to it out loud. “And I don’t have my phone,” he adds quickly. 

“Oh my god. Can we help you somehow?” the boy questions. 

“I don’t know,” Hongjoong mumbles, and he looks down at his toes. 

“You can walk around with us if you want, maybe we’ll run into them?” 

Hongjoong blinks, and looks over all of their faces yet again, hoping that his staring isn’t considered as rude. 

“Okay, thank you,” he says decisively as he stands to his feet. He’s not sure if he should be so trusting of strangers in a foreign country but oh fucking well. 

“What’s your name?” the leader asks as they slowly lumber along, back in the direction of Harry Potter land. 

“Hongjoong. And yours?” 

“I’m William, and this is Sky, Kallen, Mavs, Trinedy.” 

Hongjoong simply smiles and gives them all a small wave with both hands. 

“I’m obsessed with your hair and your piercings by the way,” William gushes, and Hongjoong thanks him a ton, and they all do their best to converse by discussing different piercings and which ones they would love to have and which ones they would never dream of having. 

The amount of people in the park has increased as the day has flown by, and it’s going on 20 minutes later with no success when Hongjoong, William, Sky, Kallen, Mavs, and Trinedy hang back beneath the shade of a building as Hongjoong attempts to describe what Seonghwa and everyone looks like. 

Mavs ends up giving Hongjoong a piggyback ride, and it’s almost instantaneous when Hongjoong finally spots his family using the same strategy from a near distance, with San sitting atop Mingi’s shoulders. 

A roaring erupts as Hongjoong and San point at each other from afar and the two groups merge in tangible relief. 

Seonghwa looks distressed. 

“Baby are you okay did they hurt you, did they offer you drugs? I have bandaids and water Hongjoong I was so worried I almost fainted.”

They embrace and teeter back and forth. 

“Can confirm, he legitimately almost lost consciousness,” Yunho states, and as soon as Seonghwa is done squeezing Hongjoong, the rest of them take turns giving him hugs, too. 

Kallen has their mouth hanging wide open, gawking at Seonghwa, almost as if they recognize Mars ASMR, either that or their sexuality is abruptly being questioned. William starts fanning himself with his stack of flyers as he takes in the sight of Hongjoong’s group. 

Hongjoong does a general introduction because he can’t quite remember everyone’s name, and he shows his friends the handout that the Americans gave him. 

“Thank you for talking to me, I didn’t feel lonely or scared,” Hongjoong says to his new friends, smiling until his eyes are nearly shut. 

William juts out his hip and clutches his heart. “You are so cute! Can we hug you?” 

They do just that, and Hongjoong takes a group selfie with the five of them. 

“So, this Sunday at YTCon we’re doing a dance performance and K-pop dance covers. Please come!”

Hongjoong figures that he ought to invite them, since it’ll be outside of the official convention and completely free to stop by. He’s also pretty damn pleased at how well he’s been nailing these English sentences. 

It turns out that William and company had heard of the convention but hadn’t had any plans to attend until now. They promise to come cheer them on, and to check out Seonghwa and Jongho’s YouTube channels, too. 

After the groups part ways and as soon as everyone is mostly settled down, Seonghwa reclaims Hongjoong’s hand in his own and all of them visit a couple more shops near the exit of the park in search of souvenirs. 

Seonghwa and Hongjoong buy matching Toothless and Light Fury plushies, and Seonghwa also buys a smaller matching Toothless plush toy to bring back home and give to Treasure. 

As night is falling, and as their stamina falls along with it, they walk past some guy proposing to a girl in a creamsicle-orange sundress. 

He’s down on one knee and the girl is touching her face with both hands in surprise and thrill. Numerous people, seemingly both related and unrelated, are clapping for them and smiling tenderly at the emotional display, and yet again Hongjoong catches Seonghwa just openly staring at the strangers, for much longer than any of the rest of them. 

Hongjoong has to practically drag him away from the scene as their group moves on without him. He will make sure that he and Seonghwa never get separated again.

//////////

After eating dinner at a grill in the CityWalk shopping district next to Universal Studios, Tylor picks them up and they all unwind in the dark of the Uber on their way back to Santa Monica. 

Jongho is in the front passenger’s seat trying to teach Tylor some Korean, and Mingi is chipping in here and there to aid him. 

City lights are darting and sweeping across Seonghwa’s face when Hongjoong peeks at him, his hand now resting on Hongjoong’s thigh. They are exhausted and the air conditioning feels like ice on their clammy skin. 

There’s an obnoxious amount of giggling coming from directly behind them in the furthest backseat as San and Wooyoung begin puckering their lips and blowing air onto the nape of Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s necks like fucking five-year-olds. 

They look at each other, Seonghwa with raised eyebrow, and Hongjoong with a vastly unamused expression varnishing his face. Seonghwa takes out his phone and Hongjoong follows his lead.

  
  


**Seonghwa:**

Are you guys 

Flirting with us? 

**Hongjoong:**

go away we don’t want you

**Wooyoung:**

yeah we never wanted u either we want hwa 🥴

**Hongjoong:**

i think the fuck not 

**Seonghwa:**

Lol I’m in a committed relationship 

**San:**

but woo

hong is the cuuutest 

he is so huggable ☺️💙

**Wooyoung:**

yeah huggable that’s it 

only good for hugs

**Hongjoong:**

u trying to tell me i’m not sexy 

**Wooyoung:**

wow he’s huggable AND smart

**Hongjoong:**

stfu???????

**Seonghwa:**

You guys are thirsting over the wrong person

🥺👉👈

**Wooyoung:**

omg hwa shut up with that

that innocent act

makes us want u even more

**San:**

woo calm urself!!

they’re going to start thinking we’re being serious 😹

**Wooyoung:**

think we all know by now that we’re just joking around 

about this stuff ✌️

lol

**Seonghwa:**

Right

**Wooyoung:**

friendly reminder that I knew hwa before u bitches

he has always been That Hot Friend

**Hongjoong:**

the fuck 

sani are u rlly gonna let him talk like this at us

**San:**

it’s ok bb woo is just being woo!

i find it all funny!!!

**Seonghwa:**

😥

**Hongjoong:**

ok listen i’ll fucking play along 

who wants to get sucked first

or i mean 

i could take 2 cocks at once 

actually wow i could take 2 in my mouth and 1 in my ass 

**Seonghwa:**

Hongjoong 

Do not 

Don’t start thinking too many thoughts

**Hongjoong:**

too late 🤔

**Wooyoung:**

and ofc everything revolves around u 🙄

what if I want to be the center of attention 

**Hongjoong:**

lmfao u aren’t serious are u

i’m the only one 

who can handle the sheer velocity of getting fucked on both ends 

i’m the one who loves cock the most

**Wooyoung:**

oh

ok

u trying to fight ?

**Hongjoong:**

i don’t fucking care fucking fight me

in a fighting mood

**Wooyoung:**

what about spending the day 

in a family friendly amusement park 

makes you in a fighting mood

**Hongjoong:**

spending the day in the family friendly amusement park with u

i love cock the most more than anyone 

**Wooyoung:**

I LOVE COCK THE MOST

**Hongjoong:**

NO THATS ME 

MOVE 

**Wooyoung:**

I

LOVE

COCK

MOST

**Hongjoong:**

FUCK U IM ABOUT TO BE THE BIGGEST WHORE FOR ALL 3 OF YOUR COCKS MAY GOD BE WITH U

**Wooyoung:**

BITCH IDEK WHAT TO SAY TO THAT

**Hongjoong:**

PUSSY!!!!! 😛

**Wooyoung:**

ME AND SANI GONNA PULL YOUR HAIR SO FUCKING HARD ARE YOU PREPARED FOR THAT??????

**Seonghwa:**

Oh, my god 

**San:**

oh my 😍

**Hongjoong:**

UR GONNA CRY WHEN U LAST ONLY 4 SECONDS AND WE CONTINUE TO HAVE FUN WITHOUT U

**San:**

damn lol drag him hongie 

**Seonghwa:**

💀

**Wooyoung:**

!!!!!! WHY R U SO NEEDLESSLY MEAN 

YOU WILL CHOKE ON MY COCK MARK MY WORDS

**Hongjoong:**

JOKES ON YOU GOOFY I DONT HAVE A GAG REFLAX

I WIN IM THE KING OF COCK

**Wooyoung:**

SLUT

**Hongjoong:**

FUCKIN 

YESSIR 

**Wooyoung:**

YOU PROBABLY DONT E VENLIKE 

WHAT CUM TASTES LIKE YOU FAKE FAN

**Hongjoong:**

LOL THAT WAS WEAK 

HWA IS MAGICALLY DELICIOUS 

DAMN THIS IS INSPIRING ME TO WRITE A SONG 

**Wooyoung:**

WTF HOW DO U EVEN WRITE A SONG ABOUT COCK 

**Hongjoong:**

I HAVE WAYS 

**San:**

meanwhile 

u two are arguing 

and me & hwa will be smooching uwu 💕💕

**Hongjoong:**

hey now 

**Wooyoung:**

nO 

**Seonghwa:**

Um speaking of all of this 

We absolutely MUST use condoms

**Wooyoung:**

why r u talking like each and every one of us gotta be wearing one 

**Hongjoong:**

yeah my dick is just gonna be hovering around rlly

well wait i could potentially jerk myself off while you guys are pulverizing me 🤔

lmao

and people are trying to tell me that i’m not the only cock slut ever 

**San:**

you’re using some really sophisticated words bb 💖

you’re so small tho hongie fr i hope we don’t hurt u 🥺

**Hongjoong:**

bitch i’ll be fine i’m worried about u all 

i will snap u in half if ur not careful 

**Seonghwa:**

Also 

I don’t really want anyone else

You know

Inserting anything into Joong’s bottom 

That’s where I draw the line 

**Wooyoung:**

yeah yeah we get it mr romance joong’s ass belongs to you settle down 

**San:**

ok we see u hwa 🍑

**Hongjoong:**

😌😌😌

**Seonghwa:**

Please don’t ever kiss him either 😢

Joong is my boyfriend, my partner, and my special star

**Hongjoong:**

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

**Wooyoung:**

wouldn’t want to anyway 💅

**Hongjoong:**

KEEP TALKING

**San:**

i have known hong for a long time!

i would never kiss more than just his little cheek 💕

he’s just my good lil boy ☺️ 

seems like he would be a biter tbh 😬

**Wooyoung:**

wait can I pls make a point 

if we became idols 

I would be lead dancer

because my body can handle stuff

and hj what would u be??

producer who sits in his chair all day???? 

**Hongjoong:**

I WOULD BE DOMINANT IN ALL POSITIONS 

THE ENTIRE INDUSTRY WOULD REST ON MY SHOULDERS 

**Wooyoung:**

YIKES

YOUR BIG COCK IS SHOWING 

**Hongjoong:**

SUCK ON IT BITCH 😜

**Wooyoung:**

NO THANX I’M OK 

**San:**

me and hwa have our own separate messages going rn jsyk 

and we’re chatting about things hehe 😚💕

**Wooyoung:**

WAT

**Hongjoong:**

BITCH DONT MAKE ME REACH BACK THERE 

**Seonghwa:**

Omg San no we don’t and no we’re not?

Don’t lie to them they’re already riled up 😫

**Hongjoong:**

GOD BUT N E WAYS 

hwa will be lying down and i’ll be riding his cock

and you 2 clowns will be on ur knees in front of me and i’ll be sucking and jerking and rubbing ur cocks together does that sound ok???

**Seonghwa:**

Oh

My god 

**San:**

oh wow um 

**Wooyoung:**

uh

**Hongjoong:**

WHAT IS THIS SUDDEN HOMOPHOBIA 

WHY ARE YOU GUYS ACTING S HY

YOU WERE THE ONES 

WHO WANTEDTHIS

FUCK I 

HATE IT HERE

**Wooyoung:**

sounds fucking fantastic 😩

**Hongjoong:**

stop ACTING wooyoung 

**San:**

wow wow wow

**Hongjoong:**

or tbh 

hwa could fuck my face and jerk me off 

and i could jerk you 2 off with my hands 1 cock in each hand 

**Seonghwa:**

We’re just going to 

Pretend 

Like this conversation never happened right? 

**San:**

right 

**Wooyoung:**

mhm

**Hongjoong:**

i mean yeah 

not at me pouring my soul into these suggestions for u guys 

definitely??

**San:**

these r fictional scenarios 

**Seonghwa:**

Yeah 

We’re going straight to bed when we get back 

**Wooyoung:**

I’m 

not gonna say anything 

**San:**

hmm

**Wooyoung:**

actually I am gonna say smth I love you sani

you know that right 🥺💘

**San:**

lol yes yes i love you too woo!! 🥰😘

my best friend! 💎

my soulmate 💕💕

**Hongjoong:**

yeah hwa ilysm u know when i’m saying like 

slut for cock and such things 

i’m only that for you and no one else ❤️

**Seonghwa:**

Yes I know very well 😐

**Hongjoong:**

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

**Wooyoung:**

okay good chat 

I’m definitely not painfully horny now or anything 

**Hongjoong:**

i rlly want to put u in your damn place wooyoung 

**Wooyoung:**

DONT SAY THINGS LIKE THAT RN 

**Seonghwa:**

Hold on guys

God

Joong

If your lips touch their private parts

Will I ever be able to kiss you the same way again?

If your hands touch their privates 😔

Will I ever be able to hold your pretty little hand the same way 

I am not so sure now 

**Wooyoung:**

good god it’s not that deep 

dramatic 

**Hongjoong:**

i love u seonghwa ; w ; ❤️

**San:**

hwa!!! cute cute 🥰

cute couple 💕💕

**Wooyoung:**

seonghwa what the hell tho 

weren’t you the one

who brought it up the other night 👀

**Seonghwa:**

I was tired ok?

And it really did sound like you were suggesting these things

And I was feeling a little frisky I guess

**San:**

FRISKY LMFAO 

**Hongjoong:**

HWA

**Wooyoung:**

WHAT THE FUCK HAHAHAHA

JUST SAY HORNY 

**San:**

LOL LMAO!!!!!!!!

**Wooyoung:**

WE LOVE YOU HWAA

CUUUUUUTTTTEE

**San:**

WE LOOOOVE YOUU HWAH

**Seonghwa:**

I have regrets 😔

**Hongjoong:**

hwa is just reserved and modest

he loves a good fuck just as much as the next hoe 

**Wooyoung:**

OH MY GOD 

**Hongjoong:**

and he loves being on top 

**Seonghwa:**

Weather was nice today wasn’t it 

What was your guys’ favorite part of Universal Hollywood? 

**San:**

don’t be shy darling we’re all men here! 💋

**Wooyoung:**

let me guess hwa ur fave part was when we found hongjoong 

after u thought he’d been kidnapped 

after u thought you lost him forever 

**Seonghwa:**

Yes 🥺

**Wooyoung:**

ok let me once again suggest

that we just all jerk off together???

super casual best friends things

no touching each other

**Hongjoong:**

bitch idk 

the minute hwa whips it out i will not be holding myself back 

**Seonghwa:**

😐

**Hongjoong:**

ok but here’s another one

**San:**

UMMM

**Hongjoong:**

i’m on my back and hwa is fucking my ass

and i have a cock in each hand 

could suck too if you 2 want

**San:**

joongie sweetheart 

i thought 

you were seriously against this??

lol

**Hongjoong:**

idc as long as no one touch hwa

hwa u seemed interested in tying me down to the bed do u wanna try that

**Seonghwa:**

😳

**Wooyoung:**

hold up nasty 

u get to touch us

but we’re not allowed to touch hwa

?

make it make sense

**Hongjoong:**

istg 

**Wooyoung:**

fuck all these rules

me and san are way more open minded

**Hongjoong:**

STFU AND LET US FUCK YOU HOW WE WANT

**San:**

im hard 😢

**Seonghwa:**

Get me out of this god forsaken vehicle 

**Wooyoung:**

GO D FUCK

**Hongjoong:**

LET ME OUT OF THE CAR FIRST AND NOBODY LOOK AT ME 

GOODNIGHT

**Wooyoung:**

IM STILL DOWN TO JERK OFF IF YOU GUYS WANT

GOOD FUCKING NIGHT 

**San:**

night??? 

💕💕💕💕

**Seonghwa:**

Goodnight 🙄❤️

  
  


San, Wooyoung, Seonghwa, and Hongjoong awkwardly get changed into their pajamas together and awkwardly stand in the upstairs bathroom together brushing away at their teeth. 

Hongjoong and Wooyoung coincidentally spit their toothpaste out at the same time and glare at each other over the sink. 

After he’s finished drying his hands, Wooyoung tosses his towel aside with a sigh and slaps Seonghwa’s ass impulsively. 

“The _fucking_ fuck-”

“Oh my god Hongjoong calm down!” Seonghwa shouts as he grapples around Hongjoong’s waist, holding him back as he’s lunging at Wooyoung. “We always give each other pats on the bottom!” 

Hongjoong surrenders right away, his thrashing cut short. “Right, right, sorry, I’m just- a really competitive person.” 

“What am I going to _do_ with you,” Seonghwa groans, shaking his head. “Actually no, don’t answer that,” he adds worriedly. 

“God Hongjoong, why do you have _so_ much pent-up energy?” Wooyoung spats as he crosses his arms over his chest. 

“I don’t even know to be honest,” Hongjoong says blankly. 

Wooyoung sighs again and composes himself. “Do you… want to do something about it?”

Seonghwa’s eyes pop out of his face and he glances nervously yet readily between the two of them and San, as if he has an entire emergency game plan mapped out in his head. 

With fingertips poised daintily over his lips, San giggles.

Like Seonghwa, Hongjoong is staring at Wooyoung with widened eyes, and he almost feels himself _blush_ which is fucking annoying. They’re just fucking joking about all of this, just playing around.

Hongjoong remembers rather clearly the day when he first met Wooyoung, which just so happened to be the same day that he went over to Seonghwa’s apartment for the very first time. Wooyoung has always been a really companionable, uninhibited individual, fueled by hearsay, physical affection, and Diet Pepsi. 

“Hongie can be a little scary sometimes,” San blabs, breaking through the silence in the cramped bathroom. “But that’s what I’m here for!”

He enfolds his muscular arms around Hongjoong, burrowing his face into Hongjoong’s hair, and it really is amazing how Hongjoong feels his shoulders relax in the blink of an eye. 

None of them say anything more. 

“Um….”

“You guys fucking done in there,” a muffled voice asks from the other side of the closed bathroom door, said voice unmistakably belonging to Yeosang. 

“Uh, y-you can just come in?” Seonghwa answers, wringing his hands together. 

“We read the room. Knew that would not be a great idea,” Jongho’s voice chimes in, and Hongjoong swears that he hears both Mingi and Yunho snickering from right outside the door too. 

“Well, a bitch needs beauty sleep,” San says swiftly, releasing Hongjoong and reaching over to take Wooyoung’s hand instead. 

Wooyoung gives Hongjoong a snarky grin as he’s being hauled away, as if he won at some unofficial game or something stupid. 

But Seonghwa knows just how to top off San’s comfort and put Hongjoong at complete ease, offering him a good-natured smile as they both trudge out of the bathroom as well, their legs sore from walking all day. 

With all of the lights switched off in their bedroom in the Airbnb, and from where he lies comfortably and cozily spooned by his favorite person in the whole wide world, Hongjoong starts to feel his mind fizzle out. 

“Love you guys….”

It’s San who coos, dove-like, out into the stillness of their shared space. 

“Love you guys too,” Seonghwa says with sleepy solace. 

“…Love you,” Wooyoung utters next, somewhat sheepishly. 

“…Love you, too.” 

And with that, Hongjoong, Seonghwa, Jongho, Yeosang, Yunho, Mingi, San, and Wooyoung are one day closer to the long-awaited convention weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the sun goes down and something just snaps with hongjoong 😩
> 
> I named one of the universal studios queers after myself lmao *cough cough* *runs away* 
> 
> I have… literally nothing else to say for this 😂 I blame sleep deprivation for this trainwreck 
> 
> thanks so much for reading you guys!!!! 🥰🙏 see u next time! ☀️
> 
> //////////
> 
> skyscraper souls playlist: [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsenJSIypLnxGBq7sfRsOhFjPx8AiwvKS)
> 
> twitter: hj_pan_cake


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello!! wow! we’re at the half-way point in the sequel :') 
> 
> welp, this chapter is like 90% smut LOL 
> 
> I am so sorry to those of you who are here mostly for fluff and/or ot8 moments!!! more of that on the way I promise! 🥰
> 
> but either way, thanks a bunch for being here!! 💕💕 not to be dramatic but ily guys 🥺

“Wow, I really feel like I’ve made it in life!”

Seonghwa is sprawled out on his back on their grandiose king-sized bed as Hongjoong is scuttling around and filming a very enthusiastic hotel room tour for the vacation vlog that Seonghwa wants to eventually put together.

It’s been several hours since their crew checked-in to their separate rooms at their hotel for YTCon, but they’re just now getting the chance to breathe and relax after having spent all afternoon meeting up with convention staff. 

Over the past few days, Seonghwa has been confronting a lot more anxiety than he’s let on. Truthfully, he hasn’t wanted to be a burden to Hongjoong. He knew that Hongjoong would naturally help comfort him in his own special ways anyway, without Seonghwa bleating every minute about his nervousness. 

But in this very moment Seonghwa is feeling much more relieved and at ease, now that they’re finally at the convention. It’s all of the anticipation that’s had his stomach tied in knots. 

They crammed in quite a bit on their last free day of the trip yesterday. The eight of them met up with Jongho’s fitness friends for lunch and explored some famous spots in Hollywood. They did souvenir shopping for their families and while it was still early enough in the day they stopped by an art museum to cool off. 

After returning to their Airbnb, everyone coerced Seonghwa into doing their laundry for them, which he honestly didn't mind doing, and they spent the evening in the backyard barbecuing and dancing. They ended their night beneath a hazy plum sky, chilling out in the shallow end of the pool and telling tipsy TMIs. 

This morning, Seonghwa asked a very groggy and grumpy Hongjoong if he’d like to go on a walk around the neighborhood, and they did just that. Any chance Seonghwa can get to hold Hongjoong’s hand out in public, he will take. It hasn’t felt quite as complicated or thorny doing it here, as it does back home. 

The eight of them made a disaster breakfast consisting of the leftover groceries they had stored in the refrigerator and cabinets, packed their stuff up, signed the Airbnb guest book downstairs on the little entryway table, and with everyone in good spirits, Tylor took them from the seaside city of Santa Monica to the skyscrapers of downtown Los Angeles. 

From there it was nothing short of a whirlwind; one minute they were rolling up at the hotel and gawking at the immaculate lobby, and next thing they knew people were already recognizing Seonghwa and Jongho when they walked over to the convention center to report their arrival as guests. 

Even though the crowds in the building weren’t at all jam-packed yet, a few people recognized all eight of them, and in those moments there was nothing but ecstatic yelling and photographs and bumbling hugs and handshakes, and _screaming_ , which Seonghwa certainly wasn’t prepared for. The shock and elation written all over his little family’s faces was something that will surely stick around in Seonghwa’s heart forever. 

But they’re back at the hotel now, taking a minute to refresh and gear up for the Friday activities. Most of the happenings on the convention schedule for today are taking place later on, so that attendees who have school and work during the day won’t miss out. 

Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s hotel room is superb, something they definitely wouldn’t be able to afford easily if it weren’t for the convention covering the costs. Jongho and Yeosang’s paid-for room is on a different floor of the hotel, and Mingi, Yunho, San, and Wooyoung’s room is scattered elsewhere too, with the four of them splitting the cost of one room. 

Hongjoong is still taking video clips of himself posing like a supermodel in front of the full-length mirror, Seonghwa’s lolling head peeking into the shot in the background. 

Maybe _most_ of his major stress is out of the way, but still.

“Hongjoong, I am nervous,” Seonghwa says in a melodic voice, wanting to be honest but trying to keep things light.

“I believe in you,” Hongjoong answers without pause.

He crawls onto the bed, pinches Seonghwa’s cheek, and gives him a perky kiss in the same spot. 

“Are you okay?” Hongjoong continues, sounding more serious now.

“Mhm,” Seonghwa hums warmly, booping Hongjoong’s nose. “Thank you, I’ll be fine. I’m excited.”

Together, they share a smile, and Hongjoong pokes fun-lovingly at Seonghwa’s cheeks. 

It’s going on 4:00PM and the late lunch that they managed to fit in has pretty much digested. 

Before Seonghwa’s ASMR Pajama Party panel at 8:00PM, they have Jongho’s panel, which is going to be a no-equipment-required beginner’s cardio session, and simultaneously an exclusive preview of a brand-new workout format that he’s planning on filming for his channel soon. 

Yeosang, Seonghwa, Hongjoong, San, Wooyoung, Yunho, and Mingi are going to help hand out water bottles and towels, and maybe participate. Earlier on it sounded like there were bets being placed on who can complete the entire workout without taking a break or dislocating a joint and other such things. It’s bound to be a great time, seeing that a few of them are known to never back down for a challenge. 

//////////

Seonghwa checks his phone for any missed messages as he’s walking through the vacant hallways of the hotel. He parted ways with everyone literally just a minute ago in the elevator and there’s already a text from Wooyoung. Typical. 

His quads still hurt from Jongho’s panel earlier, even though he only did maybe five or so squats. 

The panel was a massive success. Seonghwa has never before been in such an exhilarating environment and he is certain that he has never seen Jongho so happy. He was in his element up there in the limelight, and Yeosang completely came out of his shell, the adrenaline in the room infectious and his pride for Jongho palpable. 

Seonghwa had just enough time to rush back to their hotel to shower before heading to the ballroom that his panel took place in, his pulse thumping in his ears the whole time. 

It was really trippy, hearing his own whispering amplified in the huge room for the first time when staff had him do a mic check. 

The convention had fairy lights set up for him, and subscribers were encouraged to bring along pillows, blankets, plushies, snacks. It was almost like a slumber party picnic and the lighting was softened and it was ironic how long it took Seonghwa to get the attendees relaxed and settled down because the moment he stepped on stage everyone was in shambles. 

He didn’t get to personally meet anyone in the audience, but when he asked if any of them are planning on coming to the meet & greet tomorrow, he received quite a rowdy reaction. 

They were a very amiable and engaging and lively bunch, and whenever Seonghwa whispered in the mic and encouraged them to calm down it only propelled their excited squealing even more. It was surreal getting to play around with some of his favorite ASMR triggers in front of a live audience, and it was fun taking requests from the crowd as it gradually did turn into a hushed and tranquil atmosphere. 

The room ended up being at full capacity, so their group hung out backstage and supported Seonghwa from behind the scenes. Everyone came except for Hongjoong. 

Coincidentally, while Seonghwa was hosting his panel, Hongjoong was helping out at a fashion show organized by several fashion guru YouTubers. 

Someone had reached out to Hongjoong a month or so ago after looking through the convention guest list, seeing him on Seonghwa’s Instagram, and from there, checking out his account and online shop. Hongjoong was very dubious about agreeing to take part in it at first, due to it unfortunately being in the same exact time slot as Seonghwa’s panel, but Seonghwa urged him to go for it. 

Seonghwa is proud of Hongjoong. And happy that this trip is giving Hongjoong just as many opportunities as it is for himself. Hongjoong even made friends at the amusement park the other day. 

Hongjoong is a very endearing and winsome person. He’s like swing sets and water sprinklers and grass stains on jeans, like the gold from the sun on the other side of a thunderhead cloud. He’s the crispness in the air on perfect autumn days and hand-knit mittens in winter. Hongjoong is very much like the best parts of every season. 

The door of their hotel room makes a muted beeping noise as Seonghwa holds the room key up to the electronic lock, and he sighs contentedly, stepping inside and closing the door shut behind him. 

“Oh!”

He takes but three short steps and stops when he sees Hongjoong standing near the end of the bed looking down at his phone. 

His shoes are off, but he’s wearing little mid-calf socks, and a pleated periwinkle skirt with thin silver chains sweeping the high-waisted band. The top that Hongjoong is dressed in is very intriguing; an off-the-shoulder avant-garde piece with voluminous long sleeves, and it’s exceedingly cropped, leaving quite a large portion of his midriff exposed. The colors of the fabric are iridescent, like an aurora.

Seonghwa is wearing a set of his favorite silk pajamas. The two of them are quite the mix-matched pair. 

“…Hi,” Seonghwa says, staring. 

Hongjoong’s mouth is ajar, and he drops his phone onto the bed. 

“I was supposed to get changed backstage but I couldn’t find my bag of clothes,” he says in one breath. 

Seonghwa blinks and the silence between them feels like hours as he tries to get his brain to catch up with reality. 

He wasn’t sure if Hongjoong was going to make it back to their room first or not. He wasn’t sure of how any of this was going to work out tonight, all he knows is that his panel went so well and he didn’t faint and he’s relieved and happy and now Hongjoong is here. And he looks overwhelming, exquisite. He looks ethereal. 

“…Oh no. You… really couldn’t find it anywhere?” Seonghwa asks, as he continues to look his boyfriend up and down brazenly. 

“Yeah but it’s okay, they’re going to keep looking for it for me.”

Seonghwa hums in understanding. He stays where he is, in the entryway of the room looking awkward. 

“…So yeah, I came back here to change out of this… and then I need to go give it back to them…,” Hongjoong explains carefully. 

Seonghwa can’t really process what Hongjoong just said because Hongjoong is wearing a full face of makeup. His cheekbones are shimmery and his mouth is very glossy. 

His eyeshadow, ears, and lips are red. And it’s all reminding Seonghwa of a time when Hongjoong’s hair was just as flaming. How is it that Seonghwa is even more infatuated now than he was back then. 

“You are so pretty Hongjoong… you’re so beautiful,” Seonghwa says in awe, as if he is seeing Hongjoong for the very first time.

Hongjoong blushes deeply at that, peering up at Seonghwa with puppy-dog eyes, looking unsure. 

“And- and I like your makeup, too,” Seonghwa adds. 

Hongjoong uplifts his face a bit. “I did it myself.” 

“It’s so pretty baby,” Seonghwa practically whispers, letting his eyelids laze a bit lower. 

Hongjoong bites his lip. 

Is Hongjoong just… acting right now? It’s hard to tell. He can switch from angelic and blushy to a full-on sex demon in the blink of an eye. It’s a little concerning.

He’s behaving so submissively. What the hell. Quite frankly, Seonghwa is perplexed. This is _not_ how Hongjoong operates. He’s just standing there, shuffling back and forth a little, only stealing mere glances at Seonghwa and otherwise darting his eyes off to the side or down at his lace-trimmed socks. 

Is Hongjoong embarrassed about the skirt? He wouldn’t allow anyone to dress him up in something that makes him feel uncomfortable. 

Hongjoong looks extra petite, without his shoes on. He’s crossing his ankles now restlessly, his bare legs brushing together. The skirt isn't too terribly short, it’s a tasteful length. Still, Hongjoong is gutsier than Seonghwa could ever be. 

Seonghwa is… trying to come to terms with the fact that all of this is really, really making him feel a certain way. 

They haven’t been intimate since that night in the restroom at the pre-convention party. This is the first time in days that they’ve been alone like this. Their lack of privacy might be one of the reasons why Hongjoong has been exceptionally high-strung these past two days. Which makes it all the more surprising that he isn’t pouncing on Seonghwa right now. Why isn’t Hongjoong pouncing. 

His waist is so, so small.

“Baby have you eaten dinner?”

Hongjoong nods and brings his arms behind his back, fidgeting and rubbing his legs together some more. “Yes, they gave us food backstage.”

“Okay, good.” 

Since it seems as if Hongjoong truly isn’t going to be the one to initiate decreasing the gap between them, Seonghwa finally steps forward, trying to hide the weighty breath that he captures as he does. He kicks off his slippers and places his feet right by Hongjoong’s, and holds him close. 

“Was your panel fun? Did everything go okay?” Hongjoong asks as he plants his palms on Seonghwa’s shoulders, almost sounding _nervous._

“Mhm…,” Seonghwa responds simply, and he rubs a tentative circle or two on Hongjoong’s hip bone. 

“Were the guys there? I’m sorry I couldn’t be there….”

“Yeah, they came and it’s okay,” Seonghwa assures, “I would’ve been too distracted… if you were there….”

Hongjoong only pouts in reply, and Seonghwa cups his hands on Hongjoong’s cherry bomb cheeks. His gaze is so rounded and pretty. 

Seonghwa thumbs over Hongjoong’s bottom lip and his breath hitches. Tilting Hongjoong’s chin up to parallel their faces, Seonghwa nuzzles their noses together, and a very small noise escapes Hongjoong. They’re almost too close for their eyes to bore and melt into each other. 

“There will be pictures and videos from the fashion show, right?”

“Mhm.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you either,” Seonghwa murmurs apologetically. 

“No, Hwa, we’re here for you, you and Jongho. And, I mean, I would’ve been too distracted too, seeing you in the crowd.” 

Seonghwa leans back a bit to roll his eyes and smirk. “Stop.”

“No really, I probably would’ve fallen on my ass and flashed everybody,” Hongjoong insists, and he sounds so earnest about it, Seonghwa finds it cute. 

“You’re not _that_ clumsy…,” he laughs airily, and he reaches underneath Hongjoong’s skirt, and gently squeezes at the softness tailing his lower back. 

Hongjoong huffs, concise and lightheaded, breath uneven. “I- I am though… you drive me crazy….” 

Seonghwa hears absolutely nothing, for the longest minute, until he’s certain that the only sound that is leaping across their silence is Hongjoong’s heartbeat drumming up against his chest, and very hesitantly, measured, Seonghwa closes his eyes and brings his mouth to Hongjoong’s. 

Another tiny, almost woeful sound slips from Hongjoong’s throat as Seonghwa doesn’t waste any time in deepening their bond, his hands massaging the sides of Hongjoong’s neck, their noses clashing, providing for them the only way to breathe. 

Hongjoong now has his hands flattened relinquishing on Seonghwa’s chest. Their mouths are slippery and Hongjoong’s lip gloss tastes like strawberries and Seonghwa allows himself to moan uninhibitedly, tongues still searching as if their lips are something yet to be learned. 

Inelegantly, Seonghwa guides them towards the wall opposite of the bed and collides with Hongjoong up against the surface, earning him a winded, high-pitched whimper. 

Seonghwa grabs hold of Hongjoong’s right thigh and raises it up around his hip as he goes right ahead and grinds into Hongjoong, who’s gasping fervidly as he does. 

After their bucking grows in almost too much intensity, Hongjoong prys Seonghwa’s hips off of his own, sticks a hand inside Seonghwa’s pants, and begins pumping around his cock, gazing up at him desperately. 

Hongjoong really isn’t saying anything, like anything at all, which is yet another atypical thing for him. He always has something to say, a lot of things to say. The chords of want and gratification boiling over from Seonghwa’s chest are undeniably louder than Hongjoong’s mewls, but Seonghwa really can’t bring himself to care like he might’ve once upon a time. 

Stimulated and low-key frenzied, Seonghwa pulls Hongjoong away from the wall, his pajama bottoms sliding down around his ankles, Hongjoong’s grasp on Seonghwa’s length falling away with them, and he veers the both of them over to the end of the large, neatly-made bed. 

Seonghwa gives Hongjoong a gentle nudge and he falls down with a bounce on the mattress, his thighs spread, milky and plump. Hongjoong blinks up at Seonghwa only for a second before he flips himself over to a kneeling position, sticking his ass in the air, his underwear visible from under the skirt. 

Keeping the skirt in place, Seonghwa tugs Hongjoong’s underwear down to his knees, and Seonghwa, without really thinking, spreads Hongjoong’s asscheeks and places his tongue on his entrance. 

Seonghwa quite literally hears the air leave Hongjoong’s lungs. 

Hongjoong is choking out all sorts of combinations of expletives that Seonghwa has never before heard another human being use. Seonghwa doesn’t know what to do. He bites cautiously at one of Hongjoong’s asscheeks. 

“ _Oh god Seonghwa!_ ”

So much for him not being vocal. 

As Hongjoong continues to gasp and whine, Seonghwa does his best to flit and suck and lap at his entrance, clasping firmly onto his ass with both hands. Hongjoong’s hands are splayed down on the surface beneath him, digging his fingers into the bed comforter that’s now bunching up and dragging away from the headboard. 

“Joong is- is it okay?” 

Hongjoong moans thickly, so Seonghwa dips back down, outstretches his tongue, and pushes it in further. It feels really, really weird. Not bad, just weird? 

Honestly, Seonghwa cannot believe that he’s doing this right now. 

But if he went down on Hongjoong at the party, which is something that Seonghwa had been wanting to try, then why not try this, too. Hongjoong really seems to enjoy… oral things. And Seonghwa is always impressed with how clean it is down here. He finds it hilarious that Hongjoong seems to prioritize cleanliness when it comes to his body, rather than his work spaces and such or anything else in life really. He has an exceptionally clean ass but he’s a mess otherwise. 

Even if he has to brush his teeth for a full hour later, it’ll be worth the try. 

Seonghwa pulls out for a moment and tries to salvage some sort of sense of focus. “Love, t-try to relax you're like- clenching down here.”

“How am I supposed to relax when your otherworldly tongue is on my asshole please do tell,” Hongjoong wheezes. 

Thighs trembling, Hongjoong can’t seem to hold himself up, even under Seonghwa’s grip, and he crumples on the spot, underwear still hanging around his knees, his ass peeking out from under the skirt. He rests on his forearms as he twists his torso around to look back at Seonghwa with bated breath and doe eyes. 

Seonghwa feels his jaw drop, his own breathing incredibly heavy. 

“Baby are you okay…? I’m- did I-”

“I’m fine I’m fantastic I’m like this because you did good.”

Seonghwa bites his lip. “Do you want to stop?”

“No, I might just have to, to lie down eventually or something,” Hongjoong sputters. 

“Are you sure we can stop if you-”

“Seonghwa if you don’t shove your cock up my ass right now I fucking sw-”

“Okay okay.”

Turning to his open suitcase that’s laid out on the floor, Seonghwa rummages around for their condoms and lube. He feels himself blush as he remembers how steadfast Hongjoong was in making sure that lube was included on their packing checklist for the trip. 

His hands are just a tad bit shaky as he tears open the package, but he manages to do so quickly enough. 

“Fuck the condom Seonghwa,” Hongjoong rasps.

Seonghwa takes one look at Hongjoong’s flushed face pressed into the mattress, and tosses the condom back in the bag. 

“Do you want fingers first or-”

“No no please just fuck me,” Hongjoong cries, sounding unassertive again, and Seonghwa, returning back to his position behind Hongjoong, feels his arousal respond to his pleading. 

Inflamed, Seonghwa runs a hand through his hair, raking it away from his forehead, and balances himself at the edge of the bed by propping one knee up on top of the mattress. He proceeds to adjust the both of them and very, very slowly pushes himself into Hongjoong’s entrance, hoping that his tongue did enough to prepare Hongjoong, and that the copious amount of lube will compensate for it if not. 

Seonghwa’s voice feels gritty and hoarse in his own throat but somehow, it still comes out soft, in a way. Seonghwa is soaring, transported, but Hongjoong makes him so soft; so, so weak, all of the passion draining downwards and making home in his fingertips. 

He hasn’t clipped his nails since the first day of their vacation. Seonghwa feels bad that he’s digging into Hongjoong’s skin, leaving pink crescent moons deeper and more so than usual. He is always adamant on keeping his nails short for Hongjoong’s comfort. 

Seonghwa feels like a wreck, perspiring and riding off of the profound pleasure building up in his lower half as he begins thrusting in and out of Hongjoong faster. 

“…Joong- am I, am I h-hurting you…?”

“…No… no… you aren’t, harder, harder please,” Hongjoong begs, his voice strained and muffled from where Seonghwa can hear it. 

Seonghwa complies, and he kind of really wants to spank Hongjoong, because Hongjoong really likes being spanked, but it already sounds as if Hongjoong is going through enough of a spiritual experience so he doesn’t. 

Honestly, Seonghwa doesn’t like this position at all. He can’t even see Hongjoong. They’ve never tried it like this before, and Seonghwa feels himself screw up his face in reservation. This isn’t feeling right. 

With a grunt, he pulls out, and Hongjoong whines, smooth and high. 

“W-What happened?” 

“Beautiful I can’t… I can’t see you.”

Seonghwa catches his breath and tosses the lube up near the headboard, giving Hongjoong’s lower back a tender knead before hopping onto the bed and crawling over to where the container landed. 

He lies down on his back, his pajama bottoms and underwear still caught on one ankle, and reaches his arms out for Hongjoong to come join him. And Hongjoong does just that, inching over to him and climbing onto his lap, leaning forward to unbutton Seonghwa’s silk nightshirt and kiss down his bare chest. 

Seonghwa hears his phone go off four or five times consecutively from wherever it ended up in the room, as he’s moaning in satisfaction at Hongjoong’s lips traveling from down near his belly button, up to his face. 

“Who’s- that-” Hongjoong questions in between kisses, his tone somewhat moody all of a sudden. “That one of our assholes…?”

“…Most likely, yes, probably Woo, they wanted to m-maybe hang out tonight….”

“They better not come knocking on our door,” Hongjoong says tartly, “we are busy.” 

Seonghwa’s phone chimes only a few more times, but each time it does Hongjoong deepens their kiss and moans more aggressively.

Breaking away, Hongjoong turns himself around to sit on Seonghwa backwards, and starts to lift off his top. His skirt is riding up on his torso and Seonghwa’s cock is pressed down flat on his abdomen, the head poking out from in between Hongjoong’s asscheeks. 

“Keep everything on-” Seonghwa requests hastily, looking feverish. “K-Keep the skirt on….”

Hongjoong pauses, raises his eyebrows, and the corner of his mouth twitches but for a nanosecond, as if he’s taking down a mental note to drag the hell out of Seonghwa later on for this newfound kink of his. 

Dizzy, Seonghwa takes a moment to admire Hongjoong’s spine, delicate beneath his skin; his shoulder blades, his back, are both so smooth. It’s a tough call whether Hongjoong’s thighs, face, or shoulders are the softest. Seonghwa has found that all of his skin is tremendously soft. 

Hongjoong shivers as Seonghwa runs a hand over his bare mid-back and up underneath the crop top. 

“How soundproof do you think these walls are,” Hongjoong wonders aloud, still twisting around to look at Seonghwa for an answer. 

“You’re asking this _now?_ ”

Hongjoong lets free a weak-kneed breath. “Well- it’s just- I feel like I might be really l-loud… you make me feel so good and, Seonghwa… I've been thinking a lot lately… that I might… that I might want to be a real dad someday….”

Seonghwa stares. And he senses total surprise take over his face. 

Is Hongjoong saying… that he’d like to adopt a child someday? With Seonghwa? Is this what he’s implying at? This is everything Seonghwa could ever hope for. 

Seonghwa doesn't even feel like he’s in his own body when he plucks Hongjoong and flings him onto his back, kissing him hard and pressing himself down on top of him. 

They roll around uncontrollably, loudly, addicted and hooked, Hongjoong’s legs sticking out wildly on either side of Seonghwa’s body. 

“…Do you m-mean it baby? Do you really mean it…?”

“I do I do Seonghwa I actually really do,” Hongjoong pants, and he sounds as if he’s on the brink of tears.

After wrestling amorously, they end up back in the same position, Seonghwa lying flat and Hongjoong straddling him backwards, gulping and inhaling as if they both just ran for their lives. 

As per usual, Seonghwa is paranoid about using enough lube so he applies more onto himself before he supports Hongjoong in sitting down on his pulsating cock. 

It’s been several months since their story began, and Hongjoong still acts amazed every single time.

“S-Seonghwa… I can feel y-you inside me…,” he sighs yearningly as he eases himself into lifting up and down on Seonghwa’s arousal. 

Seonghwa licks his lips, suddenly parched, trying to stifle his moans. “…That’s, that’s nice, beautiful… does it feel good?” 

Biting his thumb in between his teeth, Hongjoong cranes his neck around to look at Seonghwa and nods in his direction meekly. 

“ _Jesus_ Joong why- why are you acting like this…,” Seonghwa finally asks. 

Hongjoong’s voice drops, abruptly. “Do you like it.” 

Holy _shit_. He _is_ being like this on actual purpose. Does this skirt have some sort of spell cast on it?

“G-God, yes, _yes_ …,” Seonghwa confesses, arching his back slightly as he strengthens his hold on Hongjoong and starts pounding up into him. 

“…You like me looking at you like this…? Talking to you like this…? Like a g-good boy… you like me being a good boy for you? You like digging your fingers into my hips and fucking up into my tight little ass like th-”

“Hongjoong _fuck-_ ” Seonghwa gasps. 

Hongjoong is riding faster now, frantic almost, with Seonghwa’s momentum as their foundation, whining long and sharp, and Seonghwa is so desperately wanting sweet release, but at the very same time wanting nothing more than for this moment to be everlasting. 

“…I’m- I’m so sorry that I c-couldn’t give you something nice and tight to put around your cock yesterday… and the day before…,” Hongjoong says erratically, forlorn. 

“That’s- that’s a really unnecessary apology-”

“But I am so sorry… is your cock… is it punishing m-me, or forgiving me…?” 

“Uh definitely forgiving you baby,” Seonghwa says, frowning. 

“…Kinda want you to punish me…,” Hongjoong exhales. 

“Oh my _god_ Joong-” Seonghwa moans, feeling both exasperated, and strangely and admittedly turned-on. 

“…D-Don’t hold back… fuck me ‘til your cock feels good… y-you’re so gorgeous… please use me….” 

“…Already feels good, and, and- want you to feel good too-” Seonghwa grits out, trying so incredibly hard not to completely lose all control. 

“ _Feels good_ …,” is Hongjoong’s faint reply. 

“B-Baby are you wet?” Seonghwa asks deliriously, slowing their rhythm. “I- I want- could I see? I still can’t see you….” 

Hongjoong raises off of Seonghwa’s cock, swings his leg up, and turns around to face Seonghwa. Still straddling him, he lifts up his skirt. 

“Come here,” Seonghwa says lovingly, flitting his gaze up to Hongjoong’s rosy face, after getting a good look at just how erect he is. 

Hongjoong lowers himself into Seonghwa’s arms, lying down on top of him, and Seonghwa braces onto Hongjoong’s hips, and lets him do all of the grinding. 

“Oh my god baby _fuck-_ ” Seonghwa whimpers into the humid crook of Hongjoong’s neck, as Hongjoong breathes obscenely into Seonghwa’s ear. 

“ _Fuck_ , Seonghwa- love your fucking big- hard- _cock._ ”

Seonghwa must be losing his mind, that’s what it feels like, at least; every single time. Every single time feels like the first time with Hongjoong. 

Hongjoong is grinding down on Seonghwa fast, rough, biting severely into his lip to fight back his sobs, his brow furrowed and his eyelids shut in a wanton concentration. 

“…You make me so h-hard Hongjoong….” 

Hongjoong shakes his hair out of his face and locks lustful eyes with Seonghwa. “You want this all night? You- you want this all night…?”

Seonghwa now can’t help but start bucking up onto the flawless body on top of him too, he really can’t stay still any longer. 

“You wanna fuck all night?” Hongjoong goes on, inhaling with a lewd hiss. 

Seonghwa is struggling to articulate his words, any words at all as Hongjoong is bobbing up and down with the thrust of Seonghwa’s hips. 

“The other day- d-do you remember…? You s-sighed and you were like- what am I gonna do with you Joong…? What do you- what do you wanna do to me Hwa…?” Hongjoong babbles, unphased by the velocity, doing the talking for the both of them. 

“…Love you… I w-wanna love you….”

“…Are you sure? Sure you don’t wanna spank me and tell me I’m bad.” 

“God, Joong, you _are_ so bad,” Seonghwa moans, because in the moment he has to agree. 

Hongjoong whimpers. 

“Can’t wait to hear you when you cum-” Seonghwa chokes out, grabbing harder onto Hongjoong’s ass, feeling his sanity come undone. He probably would’ve taken it easier with Jongho’s workout earlier if he had known he’d be getting this much physical activity in later on. 

“…Hwa… you like the way I s-scream w-when I cum for you…?” 

Hongjoong is squeezing his thighs in tighter to Seonghwa’s body as he’s keening and riding faster and faster, as if he can hardly handle the sensation. 

“Joong… Joong… _Joong_ -”

“S-So much _fucking_ cum H-Hwa holy _fuck-_ ”

It’s a combined effort to contain how free their cries are as Seonghwa finishes, just moments after Hongjoong does, both of Hongjoong’s hands a tight, tangled, desperate disarray in Seonghwa’s hair, as he’s billowing and squirming recklessly in the arms below him, so beautiful; Seonghwa’s masterpiece. 

Seonghwa grazes Hongjoong’s lips as they’re still panting, they trade kisses sloppily, Hongjoong barely able to hold his eyes open. 

“…Oh my god… oh my god you’re beautiful… so damn beautiful…,” Seonghwa drawls. 

“…You’re soft and I love you…,” Hongjoong sighs, and he places his head down, blueberry hair tickling Seonghwa’s collarbones. Seonghwa feels on top of the world, he feels brand-new. 

“…I love you… I love you….” 

Seonghwa convulses as he comes down slowly from their peak. He feels Hongjoong quiver too, and he keeps his arms wrapped securely around him. 

“…I’m mad at you, you made me cum all over the skirt…,” Hongjoong grumbles wearily. 

Seonghwa looks down at the consequences on his abdomen and the pleats of the skirt, and now underneath the garment as well, where Hongjoong is lifting it up again for Seonghwa to see. 

Seonghwa’s eyes flutter back up to Hongjoong’s, and he pulls Hongjoong down and kisses him hard, grinding on him a couple more times as they keep their arms around each other, still like magnetic maelstroms, like a pinky promise to never let go. 

With another blissed-out sigh, Hongjoong gives way and falls at Seonghwa’s side with a leg still hooked around Seonghwa’s body. 

“Wow, that was kind of a mess.” 

“…Love how you always have to give your full review afterwards…,” Seonghwa mumbles sarcastically, exhaustedly. 

“Well what else am I gonna say? Just, ‘Solid 5/10, see you in the morning’?” 

“Oh my god you’re too much,” Seonghwa snorts lightly, “but I love you.” 

Hongjoong is glowing. “You’re so fun Hwa… I’m so glad that I met you.” 

Seonghwa closes his eyes momentarily, at peace. 

“You really are perfect for me….” 

They study each other’s languid smiles, as Seonghwa massages Hongjoong’s cheek with his thumb. 

“Wow, I can’t believe that you-”

“No no no let’s not discuss it, I don’t want to think too deeply about it,” Seonghwa cuts in, promptly recalling the journey that his tongue went on. 

“Listen. Don’t act all grossed out. I keep my asshole squeaky fucking clean, all for you,” Hongjoong fusses, “because I know you’d cry if you ever got poop on your dick.” 

“ _Hongjoong_ no I don’t wanna think about it,” Seonghwa whines, distraught. 

“Would you ever do it again?” 

Seonghwa squints at Hongjoong diffidently. 

“Maybe…,” he says, hesitant. “Did you like it…?”

“Clearly.”

“So what’s the deal with you wanting all of my clothes to stay on?” Hongjoong continues, tracing lazy lines across Seonghwa’s chest with a coy pointer finger.

Seonghwa blinks once and swiftly looks to the ceiling. “What… what ever are you talking about.” 

“Oh my god don’t even. Want me to wear a harness next time?”

“Um, stop, I’m in a very fragile state of being right now,” Seonghwa replies, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Hongjoong rolls his eyes. 

“I also liked… I liked you- being like that…,” Hongjoong confesses after a few moments of quietude. 

Seonghwa scans Hongjoong’s glistening face. 

“Oh. Okay. I… liked you being like that, too.” 

They stare at each other, Hongjoong still curled up next to Seonghwa, his body pressing flush up against Seonghwa’s side, both of their clothes rumpled and askew. Hongjoong’s eyes are glassy and lax and his lips are waiting in a swollen pout.

In another wave of desire, Seonghwa topples over onto Hongjoong and kisses him fondly, their sounds of satisfaction not too far off from euphoric singing. 

Seonghwa sighs above Hongjoong’s lips, but smiles. Hongjoong makes him more adventurous. Would he have come to America for YTCon if it weren’t for Hongjoong and all of his friends? Hongjoong, the boy in his arms, is his whole world. And he opens up the world for Seonghwa.

Tomorrow is the Mars ASMR meet & greet, and one day closer to the surprise that Seonghwa has planned for Hongjoong. 

“Park Seonghwa…,” Hongjoong says quietly.

“…Hm?”

“When you’re feeling anxious, just tell me, and I’m here for you…,” Hongjoong utters sleepily. 

Calm, comforted, Seonghwa’s eyelids yield yet again, and he kisses Hongjoong’s nose.

Hongjoong reclines on his back slumped and motionless as Seonghwa eventually gets up and undresses him, trying to be careful with the fashionable outfit, even though being careful with it feels nearly pointless now. 

Seonghwa shuffles silently around the hotel room, cleaning Hongjoong’s stomach, cleaning himself. He locates his phone and checks the time. 

He washes Hongjoong’s skirt in the bathroom sink with hand soap and a prayer, and hangs it up to air-dry. He brushes his teeth, not for an hour, but for a little while. 

Feeling rejuvenated and ready for anything, more now than ever, Seonghwa slips out of his pajama top and into bed, rolls on top of Hongjoong, and they end the night with neon kisses in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I choose to believe that it was san who was tiptoeing around the convention and snuck backstage and stole hongjoong’s bag so that seonghwa would get to see him in the skirt just sayin 😩 it’s woosan’s frisky hwa agenda 
> 
> me: oh my goodness joong and hwa haven’t done it yet in the sequel!!  
> also me: *remembers the airplane* … *and the toilet stall* … “Those don’t count…” 😂
> 
> listen I just wanted them to have a moment of actual privacy before we move on with the convention lol!! 
> 
> as always thank you so much for reading!!! 🥰 it’s still surreal to me every single day that you guys are reading this 😭💖
> 
> also! pls note that there are now 7 chapters 😳 there will be a bonus chapter, for bonus things 
> 
> hope to see u all next week! 🌟
> 
> //////////
> 
> skyscraper souls playlist: [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsenJSIypLnxGBq7sfRsOhFjPx8AiwvKS)
> 
> twitter: hj_pan_cake


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey pals thanks for being here 💖💖  
> just a little tw/cw for alcohol/drinking in this chapter (towards the end)!  
> happy reading!!! 🥰

**Saetbyeol:**

OK sounds perfect! I can’t wait! Good luck today Mr. Celebrity 😎📸

  
  


Seonghwa glances down at his phone as he and Hongjoong are putting the finishing touches on their looks for the day, both of them staring back at their yawning reflections in the bathroom mirror, and both in dire need of some breakfast. 

He’s been texting back and forth with his sister, setting up plans for a lunch date so that she and Hongjoong can meet when they return home to Seoul. 

“You didn’t spank me even _once_ last night I’ll never forgive you,” Hongjoong gripes nonchalantly, ruffling his hair in place and checking it from different angles. 

“Why do you always remember and hold grudges over the most random things,” Seonghwa mutters.

He sticks his phone into his pocket with a grin, moves to stand by Hongjoong’s back, and softly pats his bottom a few times. 

“Please forgive me?” Seonghwa begs sweetly as he presses his body onto Hongjoong’s, embracing him from behind. 

Hongjoong says nothing and just makes a face in the mirror, turning his head away defiantly. 

Seonghwa kisses him on the cheek, and again, and again and again until Hongjoong is reduced into a fit of giggles, airy and elevated like paragliding. 

“You didn’t tell me to spank you so I didn’t,” Seonghwa says simply. 

Hongjoong gives a dry laugh. “Oh please that's never stopped you before. You know what I like, you were probably even thinking about it, you don’t need me to tell you.”

“But I like following your orders.”

“Okay let’s- revisit that thought later,” Hongjoong says briskly, swiping his tongue across his lip, “or else we will _not_ be getting you to your meet & greet on time, or at all.” 

“Wow, I’m impressed!” Seonghwa chuckles. “I’m proud of you, being all responsible, and not trying to grab things.” 

“Today’s your big day Hwa, I can keep my hands to myself but we can’t keep your adoring fans waiting.” 

As soon as Seonghwa and Hongjoong step foot inside the bustling convention center it is overwhelmingly discernible just how much larger the crowds are today; it almost feels like they’re going to a concert or something. 

It’s not even noon yet and Seonghwa has already taken dozens of selfies in miscellaneous hallways with really courteous subscribers who’ve approached him.

Most of them have also asked for photos with Hongjoong, who’s been overjoyed and extra bouncy. Hongjoong is either moody, horny, or a social butterfly, and it’s the latter that’s really getting to shine today. 

Seonghwa has learned very quickly that subscribers are thrilled, almost enchanted, when he asks for permission to hold their phone and take the picture. He did it once for a girl whose hands were shaking so much she physically couldn’t hold her phone up, and ever since then he’s been asking everybody else if he can have the honor, in hopes that it’ll make it feel more like taking a photo with a dear friend.

The first wave of guest meet & greets are just about to start and Seonghwa and Hongjoong make it to the exhibit hall just in time. 

It’s a massive room with not the greatest lighting and they have a table set up for Seonghwa to sit behind. His YouTube logo and the YTCon logo are printed out nicely on a banner suspended from the edge of his little station, very similar to all of the signage that was displayed around the ballroom at his panel. 

Seonghwa feels kind of silly for it but he can’t help but wonder if they’ll let him keep this banner; it would be a cool memento, aside from the free t-shirts that were given to him and Jongho on the first day. 

There are two friendly convention staff members on guard at his post. They explain to him that he’s not allowed to accept any gifts from attendees, and that each person is permitted one autograph and one photo. 

It’s 1:00PM on the dot when Hongjoong gives Seonghwa a big bear hug and wishes him the best of luck. Seonghwa takes a seat at his booth, twirling the thick Sharpie marker that’s been provided for him between his fingers, as he watches staff members guide a long line of people into the queue in front of his designated spot. 

The buzzing of mishmashed voices that was already thronging the air only seems to surge in volume as the line takes shape before him; a lot of squealing, screeching, and yelling thrown into the mix from all of the different meet & greets around the room. 

It’s an almost awkward moment, as the line of con-goers are shouting and waving and busting out their phones to take photos of him literally just sitting there. But Seonghwa smiles, even more than he already was, and waves back excitedly, utterly amazed. 

These are the people who have chosen to come see him today. Seonghwa is awestruck, astonished, and he cannot wait to meet them individually. 

From across the room, he can see Jongho, whose meet & greet was scheduled in the same time slot as his. He honestly has no clue where the others ran off to after they finished their hurried breakfast together at a nearby Starbucks. 

Jongho is dressed very smart and classy which is funny because most of his subscribers unmistakably are showing up in athletic wear. They seem to be gawking at him, due to his attire or simply the fact that they’re getting to see him in the flesh, but it looks to be a very entertaining experience for Jongho so far either way. 

Seonghwa is wearing a striped t-shirt that reminds him of rainbow sherbet, tucked into white trousers. He has a white beret sitting atop his wavy hair, and with Hongjoong’s help, he applied glitter underneath his eyes for the special occasion. 

One hundred attendees are accepted for each guest’s meet & greet, so they get started right away, and Seonghwa finds that the language barrier isn’t intimidating him whatsoever. Undeniably, it still feels surreal; the fact that human beings who know of his existence are lining up to speak with him. But he definitely isn’t feeling the same strain of stage fright as he did for his panel. 

This one-on-one time feels natural, comfortable, and it’s his big chance to thank people in-person for all that they’ve done for him. 

Seonghwa is only 10 autographs in and he already doesn’t want this to end. 

“Hi, thank you for coming today, thank you for watching my ASMR!”

It’s a girl with short hair who’s next in line and she replies timorously, greeting him in both English, and Korean. 

Seonghwa pauses for a moment, because he’s certain that he’s seen this person before. 

Maybe at the panel last night? Nobody’s face in the crowd really stood out to him though, because of the distance between the stage and the audience…. Maybe he’s seen her online somewhere?

“You… look familiar?” Seonghwa tries, furrowing his brow and tilting his head. 

She appears to be rather nervous, and she continues speaking in Korean. 

“Um, yes, you spoke with me once, on one of your Mars TMI livestreams.” 

_That’s_ where he knows her face, and her voice.

Seonghwa hasn’t thought about the predicament in a long while, but when his mind used to travel back to that night, to that particular Mars TMI, he could still hear her asking her question, about his relationship with his friends, and he could remember so vividly how caught off guard and out of sorts he had felt at that point in time. 

“Oh! Hello! I’m- I’m so sorry, could you remind me what your name is?”

“No, no, you’re fine, I’m Autumn.”

“Autumn, it’s really nice to meet you, in real life,” Seonghwa says with a modest laugh. 

“It’s so wonderful to meet you,” she replies, and she takes in a deep breath. “I wanted to say… I’ve wanted to say, for so long, that I’m sorry for what I asked you. I’ve regretted it every single day.” 

Seonghwa blinks, and his fingers stop toying with the pen in his hand. 

“I didn’t mean any harm, I was only curious because I was hopeful, hopeful that you and Hongjoong really did have something more going on, but, for entirely selfish reasons…. And later, I realized that it was terribly inconsiderate of me to ask, and wrong to assume very private things, just based off of videos and pictures, about someone who I don’t even know personally…. I’m just… so, so sorry that I pushed my own personal and self-absorbed thoughts onto you like that… oh god, I feel so sick….” 

At this point, Autumn is crying, clutching onto her stomach as if she really isn’t feeling well, or as if it’s hurting her to breathe. 

Seonghwa’s heart is beating vigorously within his chest. He’s not sure what he should do. He’s dumbfounded, for the second time now, completely taken by surprise by this individual. He keeps his eyes on her. 

“But I w-wanted to also tell you… that you gave me the courage to come out to my parents this morning. I wanted to know about your personal life because I wanted to know if you were by chance a little bit like me. I finally opened up to my parents because I wanted to be able to stand in front of you today and tell you just how much you’ve helped me.” 

Seonghwa feels his mouth widen as he’s trying to comprehend what is happening in the present moment. 

A rush of emotion crashes over him, and he’s vaguely aware that there are tears welling up in his eyes, beyond his control. 

“I- I really appreciate the apology, but I want you to know that it’s completely alright, I felt bad that I had no choice but to lie to you at that time. Answering your question authentically wasn’t… possible for me back then. I promise that I haven’t held any ill feelings towards you, and I have always understood in general why people might be curious about things unrelated to ASMR, so it’s okay, it really is.” 

Autumn just nods turbulently and starts crying even more, so Seonghwa gently takes her hand in his. 

“Is it okay, that I hold your hand?”

“Y-Yes, you’re so sweet,” she mumbles with gratitude.

Seonghwa does his best to steady his voice. “Um, what did your parents say, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I think it w-was… a rather rude awakening for them, they’re very surprised, and I think they’ll need time to process, but they didn’t kick me out so I think it’s going to be okay,” she exhales with a sad smile. 

“You’re braver than I am,” Seonghwa utters, “I don’t have the courage to tell my parents.” 

“…R-Really?” she sniffles incredulously. 

“Mhm. But I’d like to. You’re an inspiration,” he insists warmly, squeezing her hand. 

She looks beyond thrilled. “I hope you get to tell them, and I hope they’ll accept you.”

Seonghwa matches her smile. 

“I’m really so sorry for what I did on that livestream…,” she whispers.

“You are already forgiven Autumn, don’t worry yourself anymore. Please, forgive yourself,” Seonghwa urges tenderly. 

She nods again with a weak breath and wipes her face. 

“Hold on, one minute,” Seonghwa says, rising to his feet.

He gestures apologetically to the staff members who, thankfully, are acting really understanding of him spending additional time with this particular attendee. 

Seonghwa pokes his head into the little backstage area, which is just an unimpressive fold-out barrier a short distance behind the space where he’s stationed. 

Hongjoong is sitting on the floor criss-cross, bare knees sticking out of the slits in his mom jeans, with his hand in a bag of chips. 

“Joong- um-”

“Everything okay?” he asks, chewing with his mouth open. 

“Um, that person… who… who sent you into your mental breakdown and whatnot- is here, and apologized.”

“The _fuck?_ ”

Seonghwa rapidly explains the rest of the situation as Hongjoong leaps to his feet, the both of them walking back out into the harsh lighting above Seonghwa’s table. 

Everyone is screaming, literally, everyone, screaming; sounding as if they’re going to take flight inside the very walls of the exhibit hall. 

There are even people towards the front of the line who are ricocheting off of each other and hugging each other and shaking each other insanely. 

Seonghwa, at first, is genuinely unsure as to what all of the fuss is about; everything is happening in slow motion. But Hongjoong’s eyes are as round as saucers as they both realize that Hongjoong’s name is ringing loud and clear above the lofty uproar. 

They look at each other with mouths ajar, the corners of their lips pulling up into staggering smiles. This is absolutely wild. 

It hadn’t occurred to Seonghwa that these people obviously were unaware that Hongjoong was just right there behind the divider. He also kind of forgot that he uploaded their boyfriend tag video literally just a few days ago. It’s still fairly new news to anyone who has seen it, even though it somehow feels as though he and Hongjoong have always been together. 

Hongjoong shimmies his shoulders and waves to the crowd, openly inviting the attention as they approach Autumn who is now thoroughly sobbing. 

“Don’t cry honey don’t cry,” Seonghwa soothes, rubbing her back very cautiously. 

Hongjoong looks as if he doesn’t know what to say to her. He looks like he’s reliving some very bittersweet feelings. His gaze is sentimental as he smiles at her. 

“It’s so n-nice to meet you,” Autumn says to Hongjoong.

“Yeah, it’s nice to meet you, too.”

They chat briefly and try to calm her down and she apologizes directly to Hongjoong as well. They ask her how she’s enjoying the convention and where she traveled from and she shows them a ring that her girlfriend gave her, which she says is her most precious treasure. 

“Oh my!”

“Oh, it’s pretty! She must really love you,” Hongjoong comments. 

Seonghwa isn’t sure if it’s all in his head or not or if they cut off the air conditioning in the building or something but he feels very sweaty all of a sudden. 

“Your Korean is really good by the way,” Hongjoong tells Autumn. 

“Thank you, I’m so glad you think so! I’ve always been really inspired by K-dramas and K-pop to learn the language.” 

The three of them take a photo together, unite in a group hug, and they bid Autumn farewell and wish her the absolute best. 

The crowd is still an amplified garble of overwrought voices, many of them still yelling Hongjoong’s name, and Hongjoong gives everyone a dainty princess wave goodbye before he pivots to return to his perch. 

“ _Kiss!_ ”

Hongjoong stops in his tracks to look back at the crowd in heightened interest. Seonghwa looks back and forth between his subscribers and Hongjoong with a new set of widened eyes. 

Embarrassed, Seonghwa tries to cover his face as Hongjoong giggles heartily. 

Are these people seriously wanting to see them kiss? Whoever shouted it out first has now gotten several others to chant it too. Reality really is crashing down on Seonghwa right about now. 

He’s relieved; ecstatic, actually, that they’re not booing them and cursing them, spitting at them. They’re encouraging them. They’re supporting them. And Seonghwa knows, looking into Hongjoong’s eyes, that he’s feeling the exact same indescribable wonderment, peace, and comfort. 

Hongjoong grabs Seonghwa’s shoulders and pulls him down into a quick yet very effective kiss on the lips and their section of the room erupts and Hongjoong runs away like a little gremlin and pretends to hide behind the table. 

Seonghwa just stands there, with nearly a hundred people watching, so many of them with their phones pointed at him. Videos of Hongjoong’s kiss are probably being posted on social media right this very minute.

As everyone’s lighthearted hollering continues, Seonghwa can do nothing but laugh it off, and truly live in the moment.

He scoops Hongjoong from his hiding place, plucking him up underneath the arms and dragging him out into the open, which everyone seems to really enjoy. 

Hongjoong doesn’t return backstage, he stays and converses cheerfully with the subscribers towards the front of line, until it’s finally their turn to meet Mars. 

//////////

With all of the commotion still echoing in his ears, Seonghwa is feeling quite possibly the most fatigued he ever has in his life. 

He’s sitting on the ground by his table with Hongjoong slouched up against him. Hongjoong wanted to sit on his lap in the chair but Seonghwa thought that that might not be the best thing for him to do in a public space. 

Seonghwa’s mind is in overdrive, replaying all of the interactions with all of the people who he had the privilege of communicating with, all of the different names, each one of them with a beating heart, and skills and experiences that make them unique and irreplaceable; glimpses of stories in the making. 

He got to meet part of his online family. Humbled, whole, and fortunate is how Seonghwa is feeling in conclusion.

Many subscribers told him that they’re planning to search around the convention center for the EIGHT FELLAZ flash mob tomorrow, so Seonghwa hopes that it’ll be the perfect chance to meet even more people, and to capture more photographs and give more hugs.

“Can I take you out to dinner?” Seonghwa asks as he plays with Hongjoong’s hair. 

No one is really around anymore inside the exhibit hall, just some staff members cleaning stuff up. They were told that they could leave right after the meet & greet ended, their legs just aren’t quite ready to get up and take them further into the late afternoon. 

“Yes, please. I love you,” Hongjoong answers, murmuring onto Seonghwa’s arm. 

“Love you too. Thanks for being by my side today.” 

Seonghwa and Hongjoong do eventually will themselves to stand before the next round of convention guests arrive to prepare for their own meet & greets. 

They hold hands and walk a few blocks away to a ritzy sushi restaurant, even though they’re a little underdressed for the place. 

There’s a wait to secure a table at the restaurant, but despite how busy the day has felt, they have plenty of time to spare. They pass the time by dropping hearts on pictures that they’ve been tagged in. 

Once they’re finally seated at a sleek and secluded table in a low-lit corner of the restaurant, they decide together that they’ll just point at something random on the menu when the waiter comes by, and that they will have to eat whatever it ends up being no matter what. 

Luckily, both of their plates of sushi turn out to be delicious and they’re a lot more ravenous than they realized. Seonghwa orders them two glasses of wine, too, just for the sake of feeling fancy. 

They both agree that the wine tastes gross and Hongjoong laughs a lot during the meal and they play footsie underneath the table. 

On their way out, someone recognizes them; an incredibly sweet young mom with her two-year-old daughter. She explains that she’s Korean-American, and she thanks Seonghwa for his ASMR and for piquing her interest in her own culture and language that she oftentimes feels disconnected from. 

It’s going on 9:00PM by the time Seonghwa and Hongjoong amble back into the hotel lobby. They take the elevator up to an unfamiliar floor to meet with Mingi, Yunho, Wooyoung, San, Yeosang, and Jongho, where some mukbang YouTuber is apparently hosting a social in their room and offering free drinks. 

Jongho and Yeosang are glowing and glued at the hip, Mingi and Yunho are already in full party mode, and San and Wooyoung are dressed like e-boys. 

Everyone there is really easygoing and drunk, and there’s music playing at a respectable volume and Seonghwa feels like their crew is occupying most of the capacity inside the suite and he’s surprised to see the array of liquors and drinks set out on the desk in the room. He wonders if this is a thing at all American conventions. 

Hongjoong is quick to hit a bottle of Soju and quick to get buzzed. He’s been dancing around a lot and now he’s whining about wanting a milkshake. 

Nobody is convinced that he means an actual milkshake, especially Seonghwa, who keeps staring at Hongjoong in concern, afraid that he might say something highly inappropriate aloud for all to hear. 

But Hongjoong insists that it’s an In-N-Out strawberry milkshake that he wants. He’s sitting on Seonghwa’s lap, repeating the word _strawberry_ in English.

The two of them stay at the party for ten or so minutes more before they step back out into the twilight and promise to be back soon. 

Seonghwa is sensing that it’s not entirely safe to be walking through this particular area this late at night, but luckily there aren't any shadowy figures giving them trouble, and he’s holding Hongjoong around his waist extra tight. The both of them aren’t sure at all if it’s okay to be roaming around tipsy, but it’s America, land of the free, right? They’re still coherent, mostly. 

“Wanna know a secret?” Seonghwa asks, his voice all but drowned out by the rush of vehicles and honking horns alongside their sidewalk. 

Hongjoong leans in closer to Seonghwa’s side. “Hell yeah I do I love secrets.” 

“Okay, well, I know I told you not to be jealous, so really, I’m the biggest hypocrite there is, but, in all honesty, I was feeling a little bit jealous of Tylor at first, because you two hit it off so well and he’s a very handsome man and your new friends at Universal Hollywood too, I mean, I guess they’re _our_ new friends but you met them first and that one guy was looking at you and you are _exceptionally_ pretty you’re the prettiest flower and-”

“Oh my god I’m so happy!”

“Hongjoong! Jealousy is not a happy emotion,” Seonghwa pouts. 

“But it means you love me! I’m so glad that I’m not alone in this agony!” 

Seonghwa clicks his tongue. “Of course I love you! But- but it also means that you don’t trust me enough, or believe in my love.” 

“Wait, no, you mean _you_ right? You don’t trust me?”

“No no no _you_ are the one who’s been out of control, I’ve only been a little bit jealous and I’m very sane,” Seonghwa clarifies. 

“Excuse me?”

“You’re jealous of fallen leaves on the sidewalk that I step on Hongjoong that’s not normal-”

“Oh _please_ you’re trying to tell me that you’re not jealous of my toothbrush?”

Seonghwa bursts out in confused laughter. “Oh my stars.”

“You’re so fucking hot right now,” Hongjoong smirks assertively.

“You’re cute, you’re silly,” is Seonghwa’s response, as he searches for Hongjoong’s face in the dark with each streetlight’s stripe. 

Hongjoong nuzzles his head into Seonghwa with unnecessary force. “Will you kiss me when we get back to our room?”

“Mhm,” Seonghwa promises. “Will you work on unlearning your jealous tendencies along with me?”

“Mhm.”

Seonghwa runs his hand lovingly across Hongjoong’s hip, and they step inside the mostly-empty In-N-Out restaurant where the cashier greets them right away. 

“Strawberry milkshake and burger,” Seonghwa says woozily, not bothering with any sort of greeting in return. 

Their order is up within minutes, and Seonghwa hands a very excited Hongjoong his treat. He grabs the burger for himself, right as he feels his phone vibrating. 

  
  


**San:**

where did u guys go 🥺

**Wooyoung:**

where u 

**San:**

we keep knocking??

why u no answer door 😔

**Wooyoung:**

r you guy in there fuking 

answer the door damnit 

sad

**San:**

we want to smooch ur cheeks 😩💞

**Wooyoung:**

smooches and snuggles

sani is snugglimg me and we wnfmor e

snuggles

**San:**

let us in let us in 

**Wooyoung:**

the carpet 

the crapet is not soft

m ass hurt

**San:**

!!!

emergency emerhency 

**Wooyoung:**

ive lost my finger inside sanis dimple

**San:**

👁💧👄💧👁

  
  


There are a few other tipsy con-goers passing them by in the hotel corridors on their way back, and unsurprisingly, Seonghwa and Hongjoong return to find everyone sitting in the hallway by the door of their room. They all stand up with a wobble as the two of them approach. 

Hongjoong looks San and Wooyoung up and down in afterthought. “You guys look thotty as hell.”

“Can we come in?” San questions. 

“No we have plans.”

“Where were you guys?” Mingi asks. 

“In-N-Out.”

“Fuck,” Seonghwa whispers gently, struggling with the room key and the doorknob. 

Hongjoong gasps in surprise. “Hwa!” 

“What?”

“You swore! You only say fuck when we fuck, I’m-”

“I am sorry Joong. I’m a drunk boy,” Seonghwa responds sullenly. 

“Horny ass motherfuckers unlock the door I need to lie down,” Wooyoung snaps. 

“I will roundhouse kick your kneecaps,” Hongjoong threatens. 

Wooyoung snorts. “Bitch you’re not all that, you’re not flexible.”

“Stop telling lies I will have you down on your knees.”

“What is this sexual tension…,” Yunho asks under his breath.

“Can you catch hands though?”

“Someone hold my milkshake.”

“We are bellowing in the hallway _please_ ,” Yeosang begs as he peers around in mortification.

“Hongjoong… help…,” Seonghwa whimpers, still unsuccessful with the door, leaning up hopelessly against the surface.

“Hongie push your ass up onto the door maybe that’ll burst it open!” San suggests. 

“Twerk on the door!” Mingi yells, ignoring Yeosang’s pleas. 

“Holy fuck no! I’m not putting on a show for free.”

“I’ll pay you two whole American dollars if you twerk us into the hotel room,” Jongho says. 

“Ah, I opened it!” Seonghwa announces in a small voice. 

“Thank fuck!” Wooyoung shrieks. 

The eight of them end up lounged out in a misshapen circle on Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s king-sized bed, taking turns telling TMIs for the day. 

“I want to raise a child, but I love men… why am I cursed,” Seonghwa divulges forlornly. 

“Oh shut up we’ll find you a baby eventually,” Hongjoong says with the wave of a hand. 

“Just become a teacher?” Yunho offers. 

“I don’t know who the hell those people were the other day when we got lunch in Hollywood,” Jongho confesses for his TMI. 

“Um?” San says, his voice rising in a crescendo. 

Yeosang is busting a lung, his head resting in Jongho’s lap.

Seonghwa frowns. “Jongho, what on earth! Who on earth were they?” 

“I told you I don’t know. Well the one guy was definitely a fitness YouTuber but the others I have no clue.”

Wooyoung shrugs. “Well they were all chill as fuck.”

“Everybody must know everybody in this town,” Yunho ponders with a sigh, and he promptly goes on to share his TMI.

“Pretty sure I swallowed Mingi’s fart last night.”

“What in the fresh fuck does that even mean,” Hongjoong questions.

Both Mingi and Yunho are wheezing, at what is clearly some sort of inside joke between the two of them. 

“My TMI is that… I farted last night,” Mingi reveals. 

Seonghwa starts clapping in respect and amazement. Mingi is a genius honestly, he always manages to very smoothly get away with not sharing any genuine TMIs. 

Wooyoung glares, unamused. “Great, fart jokes, okay moving on.” 

Yeosang remains in his reclined position. “I have something that I hate about each one of you, wanna hear?”

There’s a diverse bundle of responses ranging from “Sure, why not!” to “Grumpy why don’t you love us?” to “Not this again fucker.”

“Jongho I hate how good and loving you are to me,” Yeosang starts, to which Jongho shrugs and says “Fair enough”.

“Mingi and Yunho I hate that there’s literally nothing wrong with you two. I’m glad that I met you guys. Sometimes you have too many inside jokes that no one understands but you’ve been best friends for a million years so it’s kind of justified.” 

Wordlessly, Mingi and Yunho do a secret handshake that truthfully doesn’t look that cool because it’s probably something that they came up with in elementary school. 

Yeosang looks at the remaining four. “Here’s where it gets dicey.” 

“Seonghwa, you do this thing with your tongue, pretty much every single damn time you look at Hongjoong, like he’s edible or something.” 

“Hongjoong _is_ snack-sized,” Mingi comments, earning him a stubby middle finger pointed in his direction. 

“You did it before you guys started dating too and it’s driven me to my last nerve,” Yeosang states resolutely. 

“Well I don’t even know what to say,” Seonghwa resigns, “why do you have to make it sound like I’m some sort of wild animal?” 

“Don’t get me started on how many times I would wake up in the middle of the night to find you spooning me and moaning Hongjoong’s name,” Yeosang quips, which sends Seonghwa into a brief fit of choking noises. 

Hongjoong looks delighted.

“Actually, San, you’re never angry?” Yeosang says, moving right along. “Seriously, you’re always so happy and caring and supportive, you should go on an angry rampage every now and then.” 

“Oh!” San blurts out, his lips forming a perfect circle. 

“And Wooyoung-” Yeosang continues, not giving San a chance to further respond. 

Squinting, Yeosang studies Wooyoung thoughtfully through the anticipatory silence. 

Wooyoung stares in return. “Bitch what?” 

“Trying to decide if I want to spend energy listing everything out or if I should just narrow it down.” 

“Oh my god!” Wooyoung wails. 

Yeosang turns to his next victim. “Hongjoong… you have zero chill.” 

“What the hell that’s so broad. At least dislike something more specific,” Hongjoong complains. “Also I’m one of the chillest people I know.” 

“Not at the way you stared flaming daggers at me the very first time we met,” Yeosang mutters. 

“Listen, the first thing I noticed about you was that you shared the same bed with Mars ASMR, what was I supposed to do, like you or something?” 

“Please don’t refer to me as Mars ASMR,” Seonghwa groans. 

With everything off of Yeosang’s chest, San begins whispering with Wooyoung. 

“Okay, this is a couple’s TMI,” San explains with a giggle. “We have a friend crush on Hwa. We think he is the cutest most wholesome human and we decided that I should be the one to say this so that it doesn’t sound as sketchy and so that we can hopefully avoid a certain someone’s wrath.” 

Hongjoong is up on his knees without a single word, extending his wingspan as if to shield Seonghwa from the rest of them. 

“How is this even a TMI this shit is obvious,” Jongho says. 

“Who doesn’t have a crush on Hwa though?” Yunho adds. 

Wooyoung is rolling his eyes blatantly. “Hongjoong sit your ass down we’re just complimenting your boyfriend not trying to steal him.” 

“The way in which you speak to your seniors is appalling,” Hongjoong huffs, sitting back down. “You guys think he’s this soft uwu waifu but you secretly wanna see his dom daddy side and I will not let you.” 

“Dom daddy? Hongjoong what in the name of all things bright and beautiful?” Seonghwa says, utterly mystified.

“Well you get what I mean!” Hongjoong quips, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“No I do not,” Seonghwa replies tearfully. 

“Your turn, captain,” Mingi says, cuing Hongjoong for his turn. 

“Um, I cried a little bit on the toilet this morning because my poop was being slow and also because this has been a really fun trip.” 

“Boring…,” Wooyoung mumbles offhandedly, yelping not even a second later when Hongjoong bites him on the shoulder. 

“Hmm…,” Seonghwa suspires, tapping his chin in thought. “I tried something new last night.” 

Yeosang nearly rolls off the bed. “What the fuck?” 

“Wait didn’t you already share your TMI,” Jongho says. 

“Park Seonghwa?” San questions in a shrill voice. 

“Oh no, no no, that was a bad one, I take it back, oh the alcohol,” Seonghwa babbles, holding onto his head. 

“Did you think that _wasn’t_ gonna sound like how it sounds?” Yunho asks. 

“So what was it?” Wooyoung inquires as he tips back and examines his nails. “You eat ass or something? Suck a dick?”

Seonghwa feels his eyes dilate as he recalls his new experiences on vacation. 

“Okay here’s a different one,” he rebounds, “I want to color my hair blonde again because I feel like with that hair color I was able to channel my inner seductive side more.” 

Hongjoong has his eyebrows raised high as he looks off to the side and sips his milkshake, the slurping sound extremely noisy with the straw hitting the bottom. 

“Are you fucking finished with that damn milkshake yet?” 

San is clapping. “Oh Hwa that’s excellent! Blonde makes me remember the first time I saw you and Yeosang stop by Horizon Table!” he exclaims. “Hong came in just a little while later and that’s when I persuaded him to hit on you online!” 

“San, our guardian angel,” Hongjoong sighs merrily. 

“Blonde looks so pretty with your skin tone!” 

“Blonde Hwa was so dangerous bring him back!”

“Black hair with the undercut was fire too though.” 

The TMIs abruptly turn into everyone throwing compliments at Seonghwa, not passing up the chance to tease him and to bask in the glow of his bashful reactions. 

Somehow, on a different track in his mind, Seonghwa is running through the choreography for their flash mob as he tumbles over on the bed and hides his face in a pillow from embarrassment. 

Simply enjoying the company of his loved ones is something that Seonghwa hopes he’ll never take for granted. 

But it’s got to be going on midnight by now, if not later, and he knows that if he doesn’t kick everybody out of their room sometime soon that they’re all going to be spending the night on the eve of he and Hongjoong’s four-month anniversary. 

Reluctantly, the group gathers themselves up and sappily bids each other goodnight, and before they all trudge over to the doorway, Seonghwa winks at everyone, except Hongjoong, in confirmation for his secret surprise tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading this chapterrr I gotta admit that I’m starting to feel bittersweet all over again knowing that it’s almost time to say goodbye to these characters :') but at the same time I am super looking forward to the new characters that I’m working on!! ❤️💙
> 
> hope you’re all doing well!!! 🌟 be kind to others, be kind to yourself, I know that sometimes it’s easier said than done, but :') 💖💖💖 trust your gut and follow your heart. everything is going to be ok 💕💕
> 
> SEE U NEXT WEEK 🥰
> 
> //////////
> 
> skyscraper souls playlist: [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsenJSIypLnxGBq7sfRsOhFjPx8AiwvKS)
> 
> twitter: hj_pan_cake


	6. Outro: Long Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> greetings!! 🌟 so this is mostly hwa POV but there is one section with joong’s POV 
> 
> ily, sequel squad 💕💕

Seonghwa wakes up to the sound of the air conditioning whirring. There’s just a sliver of sunshine spilling in through the thick hotel room curtains and Seonghwa’s body is one step ahead of any developing thoughts, stretching and shuffling under the covers of its own accord, his legs tangled with the pair beside him. 

With a mild moan, Seonghwa tosses and turns until he’s on top of Hongjoong, and stamps loose kisses all over his face. He leaves two slow kisses on Hongjoong’s jaw and neck. 

“…Happy anniversary, baby….”

Hongjoong grunts, disoriented. “…Appyanversry….” 

Why wait a whole year when anniversaries can be celebrated monthly?

They were up into the early hours of morning rolling around in bed, still kind of inebriated by the time their friends left their room, but Seonghwa remembers being adamant on non-penetrative activities to ensure that Hongjoong will be able to walk and dance comfortably on this final day of their trip. 

Seonghwa would probably be feeling a whole lot more groggy if it weren’t for how excited he is for today.

As his vision fully adjusts to the darkened room and as his consciousness fizzles into clarity, Seonghwa places more purposeful pecks along Hongjoong’s neck and down his chest. 

“…Boyfriend _stop_ , it tickles…,” Hongjoong protests as he squirms halfheartedly. 

“You’re so pretty and soft I can’t help it,” Seonghwa whispers, and with his thumb he kneads circles on Hongjoong’s shoulder, smooth as velvet, simply cherishing just how handsome Hongjoong is lying there with his eyes still closed.

“…‘M not soft I’m a badass…,” Hongjoong drawls. 

Seonghwa laughs through his nose. “You’re so cute.”

“…Gonna fight you….” 

Seonghwa combs his fingers through Hongjoong’s hair and gives him one more kiss to his cheek, and then his nose. “Keep sleeping, beautiful.”

After taking the quickest shower ever, Seonghwa opens up the curtains a bit to free more sunlight into the room.

He gets dressed in his Pick It Up outfit and scuttles around as silently as possible, packing up both of their suitcases. 

Seonghwa has Hongjoong’s Pick It Up outfit hung and ready for him, and he grabs a water bottle from the mini fridge, placing it on Hongjoong’s bedside table along with some painkillers. 

After setting the alarm on Hongjoong’s phone, Seonghwa goes ahead and gathers his own belongings with him. And before he very carefully leaves the room, the faint click of the doorknob zipping through the quiet, he leaves a folded note on his empty spot in bed. 

//////////

“Hwa?” Hongjoong calls out into the vacant room.

He sits up in bed nude, with limbs heavy and hair a bluebird’s nest. 

It’s their four-month anniversary and Seonghwa just up and left.

“Hwa,” he says again, already knowing that it’ll do no good; Seonghwa’s suitcase and backpack are gone from where they were in the room. 

Hongjoong rubs his eyes and yawns. He vaguely remembers hearing the shower running, and the door closing, but he has no idea how long ago Seonghwa might’ve left, and for what reason he did. Maybe he’s grabbing breakfast, breakfast in bed would be splendid. Hongjoong can still feel Seonghwa’s silken lips on his skin. 

He brings his bare legs up and in towards his body and wraps his arms around himself. He glares down at a little piece of paper lying in the spot where Seonghwa’s gorgeous naked body should be. 

“What the fuck is this all about,” Hongjoong pouts to himself as he snatches the paper and unfolds it hastily. 

  
  


_looking 4 star, looking 4 love_

_you are my Only star_

  
  


“Oh, that is sweet,” he murmurs, studying Seonghwa’s handwriting. 

There’s nothing else on the paper. Are these words meant to be some sort of code or clue or something? 

It _is_ their 4 months of officially being together, so the 4’s make sense, but the capital O… maybe it’s meant to be 440? 

Hongjoong checks what everyone else’s room numbers are, which he has jotted down in the notepad on his phone, and surprisingly enough, half of them have been staying in room 440. 

They need to check-out of their rooms by noon, but thankfully the hotel has a safe place for them to store their luggage until they need to leave for the airport. Seeing that it’s half past 11:00AM by the time Hongjoong manages to get dressed and ready, he double-checks that he has all of his stuff with him before he leaves their room for the last time. 

Hongjoong takes the elevator down to the fourth floor, feeling borderline anxious. Just borderline, _barely_ borderline, definitely not full anxious or anything of the sort. 

Promptly following Hongjoong’s frantic knocking, the door swings open to reveal San, who’s standing right in the middle of the entryway. 

“Good morning,” he says calmly. 

“Were you just waiting there behind the door for me?” Hongjoong frowns.

Wooyoung strides out of the bathroom, applying lip balm and adjusting his hat. “Oh, hey bitch.”

“You guys know what Hwa is up to?” Hongjoong asks, thoroughly disregarding Wooyoung’s greeting and turning back to look at San. 

“Do come in Hongie darling, welcome to room 440, a lonely prince has left a message for you!” 

Hongjoong follows a frolicking San into the room, where Mingi and Yunho are cramming things back into their suitcases. 

With bated breath, San awards Hongjoong with another tiny piece of paper folded in half, as if he had been anticipating playing his role for this moment all weekend long. Hongjoong tries to concentrate on the short sequence of words as Wooyoung is smacking his lips at an unnecessary volume. 

  
  


_forever I will Make You shine_

_forever you’re my heart_

  
  


Capital M for Mingi, Capital Y for Yunho; easy. Hongjoong turns towards the two gentle giants. 

“Hand over the clue,” Hongjoong demands in a fighting stance. 

“We may or may not have the clue that you speak of, and it may or may not be located in one of our many pockets,” Yunho discloses as Mingi nods animatedly. 

Hongjoong rummages through all of the pockets on Mingi and Yunho’s Pick It Up outfits and finds the next piece of the puzzle in the chest pocket overtop Yunho’s heart. Hongjoong nearly gets a paper cut as he unfolds it. 

  
  


_looking for star_

_looking for love_

_so that no_ _sadness_ _can come_

_forever I will protect You_

_forEver yOu are my star_

  
  


After contemplating for a minute or two, Hongjoong can only assume that the sadness crossed out refers to Jongho and his homesickness at the beginning of their trip, and the capital letters in this one spell out YEO. 

This is all incredibly corny, but in a really, really cute way, just like Seonghwa. And Hongjoong is a little bit more than whipped. 

Hongjoong, Mingi, Yunho, San, and Wooyoung head down one floor to Jongho and Yeosang’s room. 

“Perfect timing guys, good morning,” Jongho says jovially as he and Yeosang step out into the hallway, dragging their luggage behind them. 

“Seonghwa told us to make it challenging for you to obtain the final clue but this is all really embarrassing plus I’m hungover so here you go,” Yeosang drones, simply handing the last piece of paper directly to Hongjoong. 

“What’s it say? What’s it say?” San asks eagerly.

Hongjoong huffs, shifting his body away from the rest of them. “Let me read it _privately_.” 

  
  


_when I look at the stars Floating in the night Sky_

_memories come back_

_I spend my day_

_thinking of you_

_that’s the greatest happiness for me_

  
  


The only unusual thing about this note is that the words Floating and Sky are capitalized. Hongjoong suspects that this hint must represent some sort of location for him to go to next, since he’s run out of people to hunt down. 

These words unexpectedly and very abruptly take Hongjoong back to that night under the stars in Treasure’s front yard; the forgiveness on Seonghwa’s lips, and their first time saying I Love You. 

Hongjoong folds up the paper, blushing more than he wants to, places it in his pocket, and spins back around to face everyone. 

“What’s the highest level of this building?”

//////////

Seonghwa hears Hongjoong’s voice from his hiding spot on the hotel’s rooftop patio, where he’s squatting behind a large potted plant. 

“Why is he being weird on the day that we’re leaving this is stressful I will rip his balls off.” 

There’s a garden-esque area on the rooftop, a mini bar that’s currently closed, a lot of outdoor furniture, and just a few other hotel guests taking advantage of the atmospheric space. Seonghwa imagines that it would’ve been really romantic to be up here at nighttime, wandering atop an ocean of city lights. 

He decides to stand and come out from hiding, not wanting to prolong Hongjoong’s frustration any longer, and also because they really are pressed for time today. Seonghwa is glad though to see them arrive empty-handed; it’s safe to assume that they already dropped their belongings off at the concierge desk like he did, giving them one less thing to take care of after this. 

“Hwa!” Hongjoong gasps as he bounces over to embrace him. 

“Hwa are you okay? This is really high up,” he asks as he takes a quick look around at their surroundings. 

There really is an awesome view of the steely city from up here, but Seonghwa can’t bring himself to look out too much because the height is messing with his equilibrium a bit. 

He keeps his eyes on his anchor, on Hongjoong’s face. His skin is dewy, and his eyes are bright with the new morning, his hair tucked away underneath his baseball cap. Seonghwa wants to kiss him, he’s so beautiful.

“I’m okay. I knew you’d come and find me, and you make me less afraid,” Seonghwa assures softly, unwavering from Hongjoong’s concerned gaze. 

Hongjoong gulps. Seonghwa knows that Hongjoong is more or less used to being in charge in any given situation, and that this particular situation must be leaving him feeling rather vulnerable. 

“Do you guys want us to stand here and watch or go away?” San asks cheerfully as he appears out of nowhere and props his chin up on Seonghwa’s shoulder. 

“What do you think?” Hongjoong hisses. 

“They- they can stay, but just, like, over there,” Seonghwa says, pointing at a nearby distance. 

San gives Seonghwa’s shoulders an encouraging squeeze before he scurries away with the others to chill out on some futuristic-looking hammocks. 

It’s Seonghwa’s turn to gulp, as he and Hongjoong continue interpreting one another’s faces, reading and ruminating each eyelash, each pore, each line on their lips. 

“Thank you, for taking the long journey to find me… thank you for coming to find me that night, four months ago,” Seonghwa recites quietly. 

Hongjoong says nothing, and he actually appears timid. 

“Thank you for coming on this journey with me. The final clue is in this box,” Seonghwa says, and he very gracefully unveils a little black box from behind his back. 

Not daring to waste a moment more, Hongjoong takes the box into his hand, pries the top open like a clam, and absorbs the sight of a silver ring with a little star in the center of the band. 

“Are you fucking proposing to me right now?”

“No- no! I- I didn’t get down on one knee specifically for this reason, so that I wouldn't freak you out,” Seonghwa explains, his heart rate spiking. 

“Well I’m freaking out I’m freaking out,” Hongjoong spouts. 

“It’s like a promise ring,” Seonghwa insists breathlessly. “We can’t get married in Korea anyway….”

“But you could in America,” Yunho calls out with a smirk, just loud enough for them to hear.

Seonghwa starts sweating. Las Vegas isn’t that far away. He has heard things about Las Vegas. 

“You- you gave me this earring,” Seonghwa says earnestly, running his fingers over the piece of jewelry in his left earlobe, “I wanted to finally give you something special to wear too.”

“A ring is way more intense than an earring Seonghwa,” Hongjoong says warily. 

Seonghwa bites down on his lip. “I’m sorry, do you not like it?”

“No! Yes! Oh my god no, I love it and I love this and I love you I’m just freaking out right now,” Hongjoong blathers. “I’m sorry if I’m not reacting good I’m- confusing. I’m a confusing person.”

“No you’re not, no, I’m sorry for being so forward,” Seonghwa apologizes, taking Hongjoong’s free hand in both of his. 

“No no I’m sorry-”

“You guys are fucking dumb, literally just get married already,” Wooyoung shouts.

“If it ever becomes legal… I won’t hesitate to propose to you,” Seonghwa says steadily, clearly. 

Hongjoong is blushing like mad, and the rest of their group is howling.

“Okay. I won’t hesitate to say yes.” 

Seonghwa feels himself beaming, melting, fluttering. He is dizzy and lost in Hongjoong’s unfeigned gaze, and seriously concerned that gravity will not be enough to hold him down from this point forward. 

“I- um- something happened, which is also why I’m kind of insane right now,” Hongjoong exhales, “I ran into two of the main organizers from the fashion show in the lobby and they casually offered me a position as a designer for their start-up company here in California.” 

“That’s- that’s _incredible_ Hongjoong oh my god!” Seonghwa says, positively flabbergasted. “Wow, what did you… what did you say?”

Hongjoong grins at Seonghwa’s theatrical expression. “Don’t look at me like that, you know I would never say yes to a huge thing without talking with you first.”

Seonghwa lets go of his breath and tilts his head with a smile, squeezing Hongjoong’s hand as he continues.

“And I said no anyway, for lots of reasons. But there’s gonna be opportunities for collabs because I guess they really want to work with me.” 

Seonghwa nods in perception. “I am so proud of you, love.” 

Hongjoong captures a huge breath of his own and Seonghwa rubs his lower back reassuringly. They both return their focus to the ring. 

“…Um, can I…?” Seonghwa questions, gesturing for approval to place the ring on Hongjoong’s left hand. 

Hongjoong nods wordlessly, his mouth slightly parted, peering up to mirror Seonghwa’s sweet regard, and Seonghwa, just as quietly, slides the band onto Hongjoong’s ring finger. 

“Does it fit…?”

“Mhm, perfectly,” Hongjoong responds, looking down mesmerized as the polished surface catches the daylight. 

“Ah good, I was hoping it would be small enough,” Seonghwa says with a sigh of relief.

Hongjoong sticks his tongue out at him.

“Seonghwa it looks expensive…,” he mutters as he persists with admiring his finger.

“Hongjoong, this is only a fraction of what I wish I could give you… you really do deserve the world,” Seonghwa coos. 

They look to each other again, with pensive smiles, and Seonghwa feels as if their bodies keep growing closer and closer together, like twisting vines, like molten magnets. 

“That girl at the party that you didn’t like very much… or, I should say, _one_ of the girls at the party that you didn’t like very much… I asked her where she got her ring at, and she helped me out.”

Hongjoong gawks. “Holy shit I’m an asshole.” 

“I looked into it later, and had San and Wooyoung go pick it up while you were at the fashion show,” Seonghwa goes on. 

“Oh my god I’m oblivious,” Hongjoong says, aghast. “So _that’s_ why Woo was texting you while you were fucking me in that skirt?”

“Um, yes.” 

“Well I love it Hwa… thank you… this is one of the best days of my life,” Hongjoong concludes, and he scrunches up his nose playfully as his lips curve into the most loving shape.

Seonghwa cannot believe how lucky he is. 

“I was also hoping that, if you’re ever struggling with those feelings of jealousy… towards anyone who interacts with me… or simply breathes the same air as me… that you could look down at your ring, and remember that you’re my everything.” 

Hongjoong flashes Seonghwa the brightest, most winsome smile, seemingly very pleased at the notion, and Seonghwa feels like he’s flying. He’s also blushing, because he's just now noticing the markings that he left on Hongjoong’s neck last night, peeking out from around the collar of Hongjoong’s jacket. 

“Um, by the way Joong, you look… hot,” Seonghwa confesses, still flushed, yet with stability. 

Hongjoong’s eyes widen in wonder. 

Seonghwa generally sticks to calling Hongjoong cute, pretty, beautiful; because it’s the wholesome truth. But there’s no denying that Hongjoong is hot too, and Seonghwa figures that he finally ought to let him know out loud. The words are always in his mind, they just feel unusual in his mouth. 

“Like- hot as in… temperature…?” Hongjoong asks skeptically. 

“I mean, yeah, these outfits aren’t exactly California-weather-friendly,” Seonghwa laughs as he wipes at a bead of sweat on Hongjoong’s brow, “but no, I mean hot, like sexy.”

Seonghwa really did not mean for his voice to come out so raspy.

“Holy shit Seonghwa is this some sort of sick prank,” Hongjoong reels, swatting Seonghwa gently on his chest, “trying to make me pop a full boner out here on this rooftop.”

“Oh my goodness Hongjoong it’s- it’s not that serious,” Seonghwa says, flustered.

“Um yeah it is. How am I supposed to dance now with this monster in my pants.” 

Seonghwa laughs, and shakes his head resigned. “You are something else.” 

“You sure you don’t regret these past several months?” Hongjoong questions as he wraps his arms around the back of Seonghwa’s neck, a sly glint in his eye. 

“Absolutely not, and absolutely never.” 

Seonghwa pulls his boyfriend in tight for a hug, and gives him a peck on the lips, still amazed at how perfectly Hongjoong fits to him. He is thrilled that the ring fits Hongjoong perfectly, too. 

“You make me so happy….”

“You make me so, so happy, too.” 

“Thank you for coming all the way up here to surprise me.” 

At this point their friends are clapping for them and whistling at them and Seonghwa finds himself untethered in all of the laughter and in yet another moment of his life that feels so unreal. 

A few random bystanders on the rooftop, who clearly don’t know them or anything, congratulate Seonghwa and Hongjoong on their proposal on their way over to the elevator.

They just smile and say thank you, not knowing how to fully explain themselves in English, let alone any language. 

//////////

Seonghwa, Hongjoong, Yeosang, Jongho, Mingi, Yunho, Wooyoung, and San enjoy a huge brunch at a nearby diner before they gear up for their flash mob that’s set to begin at 2:00PM sharp. They’ll need to collect their belongings and head off to the airport no later than 4:00. 

They’ve been dropping hints online all weekend for the time of the gathering; yesterday they all posted something at 2:00PM, Hongjoong and Yeosang even posted for Seonghwa and Jongho since they were busy with their meet & greets at that exact time. 

Jongho took a candid photo of them stuffing their faces at brunch and just now posted it with the caption _“I sure do love 2:00PM”_ and they all hate him for it. 

So they’re pretty certain that those who are interested and in the area have caught on to all of that, but they’ve only given one hint for the location, “ _Passion Young Fever_ ”, which is something that they came up with just last night while they were intoxicated so they’re all a little worried that it makes absolutely no sense. 

It’s a spacious plaza with a fountain in the center where they’re going to dance, located alongside the convention center building. 

There’s a bright-colored and highly-detailed tile mural on a wall near the plaza that’s hard to overlook, which made them think of _Passion,_ the idea of a fountain of youth led them to the word _Young,_ and _Fever_ is meant to convey that the flash mob will take place outside in the inevitable heat. 

“Holy shit are those the police?” Yeosang croaks as the eight of them clumsily peek from around the building to spy on the area surrounding the flowing fountain. 

Three cops or security guards or some sort of authority figures are pacing around a humongous mob of people who miraculously guessed the right location. What’s difficult to guess is just how many people are actually there waiting for them. 

They’re all floored, and a very balanced combination of both exhilarated and panicked. None of them seem to know what to say exactly, they’re all just kind of making screaming noises with their hands slapped over their mouths. They’ve gotten a wild amount of views on their video, but still, they weren't sure if they were allowed to dream this big. Seonghwa cannot believe his eyes. 

He’s trying to compare the amount of people at his panel versus his meet & greet versus this crowd for the flash mob and he just can’t gauge it. This could very well be around the amount of people at his meet & greet. Seonghwa really hopes that the individuals towards the back will still be able to see their performance. 

Another security guard happens to stroll past their hideout as they’re gaping in astonishment and trying not to lose their shit. 

“Um, excuse me!” Hongjoong sqawks, catching the guard’s attention. 

The man is confused at first, and eyes their matching outfits suspiciously, but he ends up being patient and accommodating as Hongjoong explains everything in a quavering voice. The guard agrees to help them out with placing their Bluetooth speakers near the fountain, and he says that he’ll inform the other cops about the situation and that they’ll stick around to make sure that nothing gets out of hand. 

The swarm of people start to buzz and babble even more at the security guards’ activity. There’s really no way for the man they spoke with to covertly set the speakers down, and everyone transparently begins looking around in anticipation as the other cops urge the crowd to take a few steps back in order to create more space. Some of them are even looking up towards the sky, as if they expect EIGHT FELLAZ to descend from heaven. 

Seonghwa takes his phone out of his pocket and looks down at the time as Hongjoong is clinging onto his arm. It’s 1:58PM. 

“I’m shitting bricks,” Wooyoung whisper-yells. 

“Love you fam. Remember, just have fun,” Yunho speaks, composed and focused. 

“If I lose consciousness just leave my body on the ground and keep dancing,” Yeosang says. 

They exchange a mess of shaky encouragements in an attempt to hype each other up. San massages Wooyoung’s shoulders and Hongjoong places a kiss on Seonghwa’s cheek.

It’s Mingi’s phone that’s hooked up to the Bluetooth, so they all agree that they’ll literally need to sprint out to their positions as soon as Mingi hits play on the song.

And that’s exactly what they do, as soon as the time strikes 2:00, pulses thumping as they fly out into visibility, the fountain’s splashing now made silent as it goes head-to-head with joyous shouting that shatters the atmosphere they live inside. 

They’re front and center, so abruptly, and Seonghwa sees a multitude of faces and tints and tones and cameras pointed in their direction, and the cops standing at the edge of the crowd, keeping them a good distance away from the minimal space that is currently their stage. 

The choreography comes naturally to Seonghwa, his body is floating with precision and the eight of them move in perfect harmony, like a looming ship gliding easily through the sea or sky. 

Yunho’s reminder was appropriate; they always have the most fun, when they’re dancing together. 

Pick It Up is over in the blink of an eye, precisely. They only dance to about half of the song so it really is a quick little routine. 

But it was the biggest adrenaline rush ever, without question. 

None of them tripped or messed up as far as Seonghwa can tell. And the screaming; he thought that he had gotten used to all of the screaming, but no, not really. 

In afterthought, Seonghwa realizes that there were particular bits accompanying the lyrics and choreography that undoubtedly had everyone shrieking even louder.

Seonghwa is completely winded, they are all entirely out of air. They wouldn’t normally be this wiped after such a fleeting routine but there’s something about the surreal and booming audience that really is taking their breath away. 

The flock of people somewhat quiet down when they realize that Hongjoong is now trying to speak. 

“Um hello! I’m Hongjoong, thank you so much for coming today!” he shouts, struggling to catch his breath. “Thank you for showing so much love to our dance video on YouTube! We want to upload more choreography soon, and dance covers too!”

The eight of them continue to pant and look around at each other and their audience and the guards and Seonghwa is so grateful that Hongjoong is running the show because he can’t think clearly at all right now. 

“Everyone else will introduce themselves now. We’ll shuffle some songs! I’m Hong DJ,” Hongjoong announces with a bubbly laugh, and Mingi hands him his phone. 

Hongjoong invites Seonghwa to start things off, and he introduces himself as Mars and waves shyly to the loud mob.

To everyone’s great surprise and even greater amusement, Baby Shark begins playing on shuffle, and everyone boils over in comprehensive laughter, Seonghwa included. He bops around endearingly until Hongjoong and Wooyoung start yelling at him to make it a sexy version and he has a little bit too much fun playing along with that concept and the screaming is even more ear-splitting than before. 

They continue on with the carefree introductions and freestyle dances; Yeosang’s song is “View” by SHINee, Yunho throws it back to Ciara’s “Level Up”, “Shoot Out” by MONSTA X comes on for Jongho’s turn, Mingi dances to “Burn It Up” by Wanna One, San does a cute rendition of “How You Like That” by BLACKPINK, and by the time Wooyoung dances to EXO’s “Love Shot” the crowd is seriously in shambles. 

From there, Mingi and Yunho share their full dance cover of “BOSS” by NCT U, followed by San and Wooyoung’s cover of “Baby Don’t Stop” by NCT U. 

Seonghwa can tell that his family is feeling relieved and relaxed now, and he’s aware that his face is aching from smiling so much. 

He takes a breather by the edge of the fountain with the rest of them as they watch Mingi and Yunho, and then San and Wooyoung from behind, still in shock at the sight of the fanatical spectators. 

After taking a few more moments to collect themselves, they ungracefully decide to shout “Thank you!” to everyone who showed up, hoping that they did enough to entertain them, and not knowing how else to wrap things up. They want to have enough time to mingle, if anyone wants to.

Which is exactly what people seem to want. 

They quickly realize that people have brought them gifts; plushies, artwork, handwritten letters, accessories like bracelets and headbands. Some people even brought bouquets of flowers and Seonghwa is sad because he’s not sure if there will be a way for them to bring those onto the airplane with them, which is the only reason why he didn’t buy a bouquet of roses for Hongjoong this morning. 

It’s yet another adrenalized blur as ecstatic individuals begin approaching them with their gifts, to the point where they have to start making a pile of them off to the side by the fountain. They are collectively thankful that everyone is behaving rather civilly; it’s kind of chaotic but no one is rushing up to them and people are waiting patiently for their turn for photos and an opportunity to say hello. The security guards look like they’re grateful for the unproblematic crowd, too. 

Hongjoong is showing his ring to everybody he meets. “Mars gave me a ring! Mars gave me a ring!” 

William, Sky, Kallen, Mavs, and Trinedy show up as promised and it’s a disorderly commotion when the two groups catch sight of each other. The five of them even brought towels and an assortment of refreshments for them, which they appreciate immensely.

They take pictures together, and Hongjoong tells them that if they ever get the chance to visit Seoul someday, that they would be more than happy to show them around. 

Equally as touching as all of the tangible gifts they’re being presented with, are the many kind words that are given to them. They can’t quite understand everything that’s said to them by their countless supporters, but it is mind-blowing just how powerful and emanating a smile and a hug can be. Seonghwa cannot believe just how many people have told him this weekend that his ASMR has helped them. 

As the crowd slowly starts to disperse, Seonghwa spots Autumn, who’s holding hands with her girlfriend. 

“I really wish that we could stay for a while longer. We could’ve gone on a double date,” Seonghwa tells her with a bashful grin. 

Autumn looks thrilled just at the thought alone. 

//////////

Still perspiring and enthusing over the entire experience, Seonghwa and his crew grab their stuff from the hotel, and Tylor swoops in to save the day for one last time. 

They make a frenzied stop at a Walmart to buy additional suitcases so that they can pack all of the gifts they received, before they arrive back at LAX airport, right where their adventure began. 

“Thank you for everything, Tylor. You made us feel safe,” Hongjoong says tenderly, as soon as they’ve successfully unloaded all of their things from Tylor’s SUV. 

Tylor stands next to them at the curb after he closes the trunk, and he shoves his hands into the pockets of his windbreaker, giving them all a benevolent smile. 

“Hey little Minion, I don’t know if we’ll ever see each other again, but I promise I won’t ever forget about you guys.”

Somehow, parting ways with Tylor makes all eight of them far more emotional than they were prepared for, and they share a solemn silence as they roll their luggage behind them into the airport. 

Luckily, they make it to their boarding gate without any trouble, and with a full hour to spare. They change into joggers and cardigans and comfier clothes in the restroom near their gate. 

Yeosang and Jongho are playing games on their Nintendo Switches, and Mingi and Yunho were watching them for a bit but are now off in an empty corner, somehow still with enough energy to practice some choreography. 

“We did it twenty-six times, how about you guys?” San questions with a satisfied sigh. 

Hongjoong raises his eyebrows in mild interest. “Wait what?”

“We fucked twenty-four times,” Wooyoung says. “We were having a competition, remember?”

“No no no, we were gonna tell them twenty- _six_ times,” San whispers to Wooyoung overtly. 

“Oops, twenty-six, not just twenty-four. Twenty-six whole times,” Wooyoung rectifies. 

Seonghwa and Hongjoong stare at San and Wooyoung with mouths open. Hongjoong darts his eyes to Seonghwa. Seonghwa is very concerned with these new standards that San and Wooyoung have set. 

“Holy fuck you guys were serious about that?” Hongjoong says incredulously. “We were not keeping count at all, I think we did it like four times?”

“How on god’s green earth did you fit in twenty-six rounds,” Seonghwa asks.

“That number is more than likely an exaggeration, all men do is lie,” Hongjoong decides. 

But the two of them aren’t even listening. “We won! We won!”

“If you guys would’ve joined us a few times you could’ve raised your score,” Wooyoung sneers.

“We should have a sleepover at Hwa’s place when we get home!” San suggests buoyantly.

“Excuse me?”

Seonghwa groans. “Give me like, at least a two-week break from you guys.”

“Yeah can we come home with you guys?” Wooyoung whines, ignoring them. 

“Hwa’s place is closer to the airport,” San points out. 

“No it isn’t…,” Hongjoong grumbles.

“Hwa’s bed is really big and comfy too so we can all cuddle,” San persists. 

Wooyoung runs a hand through his hair instinctively. “Yeah, you guys owe us cuddles.”

“Please I want something to look forward to after the long flight,” San implores, sticking his bottom lip out. 

Seonghwa sighs and looks at Hongjoong, who’s now wearing a poker face.

“I- I don’t know… we’ll think about it,” is Seonghwa’s feeble answer. 

He knows one thing for sure, the thought of being at home in the comfort of his own bed is suddenly sounding unbelievably nice. 

With Hongjoong being uncharacteristically quiet, and with the warm weight of his head resting on Seonghwa’s shoulder, Seonghwa finishes typing up a caption to pair with a photo of him and Hongjoong; the both of them squinting in the relentless sun, and Hongjoong holding up his left hand, showing off the band on his finger.

  
  


_My beautiful star! 💫 I’m going to ask for his hand in marriage when it becomes legal_. 😇💍 _Thank you for cheering us on_. ❤️💙

  
  


He posts it and sets his phone aside before he can catch a glimpse at how many hearts and comments come pouring in. 

Seonghwa glances over at the crown of Hongjoong’s head, and his mouth is open before he can overthink.

“Will you move in with me?”

Hongjoong’s lips are slightly parted as he peeks up at Seonghwa. He wrinkles his brow, again looking as though he believes he’s being pranked. 

“I know you’ve been sleeping over a lot, but I really do want to wake up next to you every morning…. I want to come home and see you painting, working on music. I want to cook for you all three meals, and more if you’re extra hungry, and I know my place isn’t huge but we can rearrange the living room so that you have a space just for you.”

Hongjoong blinks and adjusts his sitting position. “But- but what about your space for filming?”

“We can share, or I could film upstairs in the loft, or even in the kitchen. I have been wanting to try some cooking ASMR.”

It doesn’t take long at all for Hongjoong to start wiggling happily, the tips of his ears flushing red. 

“I promise I will get my life together and become a clean and organized person and the best boyfriend ever.”

Seonghwa laughs lightly. “It’s okay baby, I just want you to be yourself. You’re already the best.”

“I fucking love you so much….” 

“I love you, too.” 

Seonghwa brings their foreheads together. He couldn’t explain to anyone why he feels like he could cry. He can’t explain to himself why he had been so convinced that he’d never find his special someone to spend forever with. 

Seonghwa cradles Hongjoong’s little hand in both of his own, the silver star like an orbit on his finger; a solid promise that their story will never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much to everyone who encouraged this sequel before it even started :') ❤️💙 I had a lot of fun writing this and continuously found it ironic because I personally don’t prefer reading established relationship so I absolutely did not expect to have this much fun writing an established relationship fic!!!! thank you, with all my heart, for sticking with these characters and for showing them so much love!!!!!! 😭💖
> 
> I’m gonna go cry myself to sleep now take care of yourselves and hope to see you guys in a couple of weeks for a new AU!!! 🌟
> 
> also hope to see some of you next week for a super awkward woosanhwajoong sleepover hahaha pray for me 
> 
> //////////
> 
> skyscraper souls playlist: [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsenJSIypLnxGBq7sfRsOhFjPx8AiwvKS)
> 
> twitter: hj_pan_cake


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello welcome to the foursome 
> 
> this is a disaster sleepover where 4 best friends hang out and stuff I guess 
> 
> !!!! 🥵🥵🥵🥵 !!!! this is for those of you who were intrigued by the woosanseongjoong concept if you aren’t about that life YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED like pls don’t read this chapter lmao 😩😩
> 
> look at me following through with my promises tho 😂
> 
> anyways is this real life in the story or perhaps just a dream that hongjoong has on the airplane that is honestly up for You To Decide i cannot help u there

It’s half past 3:00AM and Hongjoong feels like shit and also like his brain is on some sort of a supernatural carriage ride from hell. 

Jet lag sucks and Hongjoong is dead tired with the weight of the entire vacation just now starting to kick him in the ass, but he’s back safe and sound in Seoul after a 13-hour flight from America and after having parted ways with his friends at the airport, all of them heading home to their respective residences. 

All of them except for San and Wooyoung, who are tagging along to their very unrespective residence. 

“The only reason I said yes is because breakfast is one of my favorite meals to make and it would be fun to make breakfast for all of you guys tomorrow morning,” Seonghwa explains groggily, glancing over at the clock on the wall, “or in a few hours I guess.”

Following a taxi ride that he hardly remembers, Hongjoong finds himself leaning up against the counter, guzzling down a Pepsi underneath the familiar subdued lighting in Seonghwa’s kitchen. There are four sets of luggage abandoned in a cluttered heap in the apartment’s entrance. 

Wooyoung and San are lying on the kitchen floor entangled with each other, swapping some really gag-inducing love bites and other similar exchanges of physical affection. 

“I want tteokbokki,” Seonghwa says longingly, completely oblivious to the chaos surrounding him as he now stares blankly into the nearly-empty refrigerator. 

“I want a fucking restraining order,” Hongjoong yelps as San and Wooyoung are suddenly attacking his ankles. 

“I want to eat Seonghwa, he’d be sweet,” San comments. 

“Me and Hwa are practically engaged you assholes need to back the fuck up and watch what you say.” 

Wooyoung spanks San’s ass. “Can we go upstairs to the bed? The floor is hard.” 

“…Your fucking fault for being on the floor,” Hongjoong grumbles under his breath. 

They bring whatever food items they can find with them and miraculously make it up the ladder to the loft without slipping in the darkened apartment. They get comfortable lounging on Seonghwa’s mattress and burrowing in his blankets and Seonghwa, in afterthought, announces that he should’ve turned on the living room lights for them so that they wouldn’t have nearly died coming up the stairs.

He plugs in his fairy lights though and they all very randomly and slap-happily start singing ITZY’s “Not Shy”, laughing hysterically at their different renditions of the chorus. If they knew what was good for them they would just curl up in bed and go to sleep.

“Oh shit I think I know that dance though,” Hongjoong says, ditching his snack and jumping to his feet. “Hwa’s been teaching me lots of girl group choreo lately.” 

“Yes hoe, dance for us,” Wooyoung says as he lies on his side and props his head up on his palm. 

San claps vigorously and Seonghwa sits cross-legged, peering up at Hongjoong, his rounded eyes wide with wonder. 

“I don’t fucking know, isn’t it something like this?” Hongjoong asks as he rolls up the sleeves of his sweatshirt and attempts the killing part of the dance. 

“No,” Wooyoung snorts. 

“That’s so cute Joong,” Seonghwa says warmly. 

San, Seonghwa, and Wooyoung huddle around Wooyoung’s phone to check the official choreography while Hongjoong continues to flail around and shake his hips. 

“Wait, yeah, you had that part right!” San assures Hongjoong, springing up to join him.

San stands shoulder to shoulder with Hongjoong and they do the dance move a few times until they nail it, Seonghwa and Wooyoung watching on as their sleep-deprived cheerleaders. 

“Hongie!” San chirps, and he hugs on Hongjoong, no different than how he typically does. 

“Hwa rescue me,” Hongjoong says, his face smashed in the crook of San’s neck. 

Seonghwa lifts his body up right away, but with effort as if he’s old and has seen better days. Seonghwa embraces Hongjoong from his front and Hongjoong melts into him. 

San continues clinging onto Hongjoong, but from behind, and both San and Seonghwa cuddle onto Hongjoong, with Hongjoong sandwiched in the middle. 

Hongjoong freezes in place. 

“Are you okay Hong?” San asks, curiosity lining his voice, quick as always to detect when something is amiss. 

San is wearing a set of cuff earrings around his cartilage and he’s barefaced. 

Hongjoong gulps subtly. “Um, yeah. I’m just incredibly hard,” he confesses.

“Oh! Are you hard because me and Hwa are hugging you? That’s cute.”

“Wait what?” Wooyoung questions, looking up from his phone.

“Oh god no Wooyoung sit your ass down,” Hongjoong groans as Wooyoung does an unimpressive somersault and wiggles over excitedly to join the group hug. 

“Cute!” is Wooyoung’s gleeful remark and he slides into an available slot, embracing Hongjoong from the side. 

Seonghwa nuzzles his cheek on Hongjoong’s head and Hongjoong screws his eyes shut and holds back an embarrassed whimper. San’s crotch is rubbing up on his ass, Wooyoung’s arms are wrapped around his waist, and Seonghwa’s breath is near his ear and his hardness is on Seonghwa’s thigh. 

Hongjoong would almost prefer to be back on that god-forsaken airplane right now. Anywhere but here. 

“Wait- wait, guys, Joong are you okay?” Seonghwa utters as he pulls back a bit to check on Hongjoong. “…You okay with this?”

“What the fuck is ‘this’…,” Hongjoong says weakly. 

“I’ll back off if you’re uncomfy, Hong,” San declares, almost sounding like he wants to say something more. 

“Yeah,” Wooyoung agrees gracelessly.

Hongjoong doesn’t know how to feel. His brain is broken he didn’t sleep on the plane and he’s ravenous as all hell he wants to eat everything in Seonghwa’s kitchen and he wants to pull Seonghwa into the bathroom and lock the door and deepthroat his cock and then sleep for a week. He doesn’t know what the fuck this is but it’s not as if they all haven’t seen each other getting dressed and stuff like that.

Hongjoong, very heedfully, grinds on Seonghwa’s thigh, keeping his head down at first, and then peering up to gauge Seonghwa’s reaction, which right now is mildly enticed with a hint of fear. He can feel Wooyoung cautiously grinding on his hip now too, and San moving the same from behind him. All of their breathing is a little too quiet, as if maybe they’re not breathing whatsoever, as if the four of them maybe had drifted off into a slumber after all. 

“This is weird,” Seonghwa says plainly.

“Are you okay Hwa? Want us to stop…?” San asks hesitantly, but with genuine concern.

“Honestly, we could just jerk off real quick, wanna do that?” Wooyoung asks, appearing as though he’s about to break out in a cold sweat, if he hasn’t already. 

“Let’s just finally do that and get it out of our system, yeah?” San encourages.

Hongjoong cranes his neck around to survey his friends. It’s seriously dangerous just how sincere and persuasive San can be. 

Without speaking a word, Hongjoong is the first to tug his pants down, just enough so that he can grab his own arousal. He wrinkles his nose and flashes Wooyoung and San a venomous look, and proceeds to stare down Seonghwa, who’s now licking his lips anxiously, his hands still clasping onto Hongjoong’s lower back. 

Hongjoong blinks up at Seonghwa and feels his face bloom red. He strokes himself slow, watching Seonghwa’s unsure expression flit back and forth between each face in their group.

Angling his chin up even more so, Hongjoong’s lips meet Seonghwa’s in a few fleeting kisses, before Seonghwa goes on to reach a nervous hand inside of his own joggers. Hongjoong doesn’t feel the others directly on his body anymore, and he’s pretty sure that he hears them meet in an affirming kiss, too. 

“Okay this is actually no big deal at all,” Seonghwa blurts, nodding his head and keeping his eyes on Hongjoong while he pumps himself measuredly. Whether he means it or is just saying it to convince himself is difficult to tell. 

When Seonghwa’s gaze shifts and refocuses on what’s going on over Hongjoong’s shoulder, Hongjoong twists himself around again. And from where they stand, all four of them just blunderingly check out each other’s dicks. 

Yes, San and Wooyoung have dicks, Hongjoong was aware of that basic fact. 

It really _is_ no big deal, actually. He refuses to make any detailed inner commentary on his friends’ genitalia. Their dicks aren’t anything special really. Not at all like Seonghwa’s dick that Hongjoong swears is always glowing with a heavenly light surrounding it. 

“See? They’re just dicks. It’s not like they’re some secret treasure that’s meant to stay inside pants all the time,” Wooyoung says as nonchalantly as he can muster. 

“Well, I don’t know about that,” Seonghwa responds flatly. 

Unable to help it, Hongjoong lets escape a faint moan in growing gratification; actually obtaining some friction on his problem is feeling way too damn good and seeing Seonghwa touch himself is fucking hot. For a moment Hongjoong feared that he’d have to go to sleep with a raging boner or excuse himself to go use the restroom but no he’s embarrassing and instead he told everyone and now this is happening and it’s not too awful so far or anything. 

Hongjoong moans again and throws his head back in a knee-jerk reaction and it lands on Wooyoung’s shoulder. “Oh, hi.” 

Wooyoung says nothing, just returns Hongjoong’s languid gaze, and then looks away diffidently.

San watches their exchange and stifles a yearnful noise as he nudges his forehead into Wooyoung’s hair, the both of them jerking themselves along at a kindred pace. 

Hongjoong locks eyes with Seonghwa. 

“Can I…?” he asks calmly, boiling underneath the surface, while he toys with the buttons on Seonghwa’s cardigan with his free hand. 

Seonghwa nods without pause and Hongjoong unbuttons his cardigan hastily and he senses San and Wooyoung watching so he runs his hands down Seonghwa’s sculpted chest and turns his head around to glower at them. 

“He’s _mine_ ,” Hongjoong growls. 

Their jaws drop, Seonghwa included, who’s looking down allured at the creature leaning into him, the lust in said creature’s eyes conveying that there very well be no turning back now.

“Holy shit holy shit,” Wooyoung pants as reality seems to be plummeting down on him, “holy shit is it happening?” 

He’s stroking his shaft a bit faster and dipping his face further into the space between San’s shoulder and jaw as the four of them kind of congeal into a closer cluster again. 

Hongjoong resumes attending to himself and he brings the tip of his cock to Seonghwa’s and just the sight of their precum is making him feel a little bit crazy. He hisses brazenly as Seonghwa fails to contain a small whimper. 

“Hwa- Hwa your abs, what the hell,” Wooyoung says in a trance as he watches Hongjoong and Seonghwa rub the heads of their cocks together. 

Wooyoung, San, and Hongjoong reach out to touch Seonghwa’s abs, and he quivers under their fingertips. 

“You’ve- y-you guys have seen them before…,” Seonghwa says, his cheeks flushing pink. 

“Yeah but we’ve never touched them. You get to touch him like this all the time?” Wooyoung asks, looking at Hongjoong halflidded. 

“What type of a fucking question is that, yeah I do and you better not get used to this.”

“Holy shit Hwa they’re so hard…,” San breathes out in amazement, and his hand trails down to where Seonghwa’s dick is sticking out of his pants. 

Seonghwa and San stare at each other for a split second, and both of their blushing intensifies. 

Hongjoong feels the heat rising in his body expeditiously and a ragged exhale crawls past his lips. 

“Okay, I’m going down, I’m sucking you guys.” 

He drops to his knees and doesn’t even bother to analyze any of their expressions as he seizes Seonghwa’s thighs and maneuvers himself close enough.

Hongjoong takes Seonghwa’s hands and places them on top of his head, prompting for him to take control, and as he slides Seonghwa’s hardened cock into his mouth he sees Wooyoung tie his hair up in an unkempt ponytail before he moves to stand on Seonghwa’s right side, with San standing on Seonghwa’s left. 

“J-Joong, oh my _god_ …,” Seonghwa moans softly, yet in major satisfaction, at Hongjoong’s lips clamped tight around his length. 

Seonghwa has one hand tangled in Hongjoong’s hair and the other hand covering his mouth as he steadily propels them into a firm rhythm. 

While Seonghwa is face fucking Hongjoong, Hongjoong starts jerking off San and Wooyoung with his hands, the both of them tipping wantonly into Seonghwa’s sides. 

San is mostly whimpering coarsely, while Wooyoung is mostly saying “Holy fucking shit”. 

They’re saying his name, they’re all saying some variation of _Hongjoong_. It’s very fucking odd hearing multiple people moan his name, especially when those multiple people comprise of his best friends, and he’s not sure yet but it might be giving him a bit of an ego boost that he probably doesn't need. 

Seonghwa is concentrating on Hongjoong with a creased and impassioned brow as he thrusts his cock back and forth inside Hongjoong’s wet mouth and Hongjoong wants to make sure that Seonghwa gets his turn for the longest, obviously. He’ll just suck Wooyoung and San for a few seconds. 

He hollows his cheeks with all his might before he pulls off of Seonghwa completely, and the sound of his hands pumping fiercely on San and Wooyoung comes to a halt. 

Hongjoong licks the underside of Seonghwa’s cock bit by bit and sucks at the tip for a moment and Seonghwa removes his hand from over his mouth, biting down on his lip with a shudder. 

“Switch,” Hongjoong says, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. 

San rotates into the center of the trio, and Hongjoong wastes no time in mouthing at San’s member, along with catching hold of the other two dicks hovering near his face. 

“Oh my god… oh my god-” San keens in disbelief, his fingers trembling where they’re cradled on either side of Hongjoong’s face. 

Hongjoong is in a great deal of disbelief too quite frankly because San is his best friend and they’re super close but he’s never thought about going down on him ever so it’s not like he’s putting less effort into making it good for San but as soon as they hit that one-minute mark Hongjoong is releasing San from his mouth with an eagerness. 

His thighs are starting to ache and temor slightly from his position on the floor. San, Seonghwa, and Wooyoung cloddishly switch places again, Wooyoung in the middle this time. 

Wooyoung grips into Hongjoong’s hair with even more confidence than Seonghwa, and begins his thrusting into Hongjoong’s mouth swiftly. Hongjoong can tell that Wooyoung is doing his absolute best to stay as silent as possible and Hongjoong hates him for it. 

“B-Bitch… let’s test that gag reflex,” Wooyoung rasps. 

“Oh g-god Woo be careful with him _please_ ,” Seonghwa begs in distress. 

Hongjoong rolls his eyes in boredom, but gags just a little bit. It’s not like he _doesn’t_ have a gag reflex, he just doesn’t mind the feeling of a dick going down too far and he’s able to handle his body’s response.

But it’s not even twenty seconds of Wooyoung shoving his length down Hongjoong’s throat when Hongjoong releases Wooyoung with a wet pop because he’s over that. 

“Okay, I’m gonna need a cock in me right about now.”

Seonghwa practically leaps over to his drawer of lube and condoms. 

Hongjoong plops down onto Seonghwa’s mattress, which, he remembers excitedly, is soon to officially be his mattress too. He yanks his pants down to his knees and sticks his ass up into the air unashamed. 

Nothing all too thrilling happens while Seonghwa prepares Hongjoong’s entrance with his fingers and an ample amount of lube, other than San and Wooyoung sound like they’re having a really good time doing whatever the hell they’re doing on either side of Seonghwa, and Hongjoong can’t quite see exactly why they’re moaning so damn much but he’s getting kind of antsy. 

“Are you good baby…? You ready…?” Seonghwa asks delicately, sensing Hongjoong’s agitation. 

At this point Hongjoong is feeling a strange sense of peace despite the downright insanity that’s taking place in his boyfriend’s humble bedroom. They get themselves sorted out hurriedly, with Seonghwa lying down on his back after he went ahead and removed both of their pants, and with Hongjoong straddling him and sitting down carefully onto his unprotected cock. 

Seonghwa definitely must be out of his mind right now for him to have chosen not to put a condom on without Hongjoong explicitly requesting him not to but Hongjoong isn’t complaining.

“…Tell me how you want it-” Hongjoong utters at Seonghwa with a slight wince, although he’s kind of directing the question at their entire party, as San and Wooyoung crawl over to kneel on either side of Hongjoong. 

Their pants have slid down to their ankles and Hongjoong wraps both of his hands around each of their cocks yet again. He doesn’t know why but he suddenly remembers the night that San and Wooyoung officially met for the first time, when they went shopping and had dinner together and Hongjoong had been so anxious and gawky around Seonghwa back then and it wasn’t supposed to be a double date but it was totally a double fucking date and look at them all now. Hongjoong almost wants to cackle hysterically. 

“H-However you want it, beautiful…,” is Seonghwa’s breathy response as he’s struggling to keep his hips down flat on the surface below them. 

“No tell me- tell me, how do you want this…,” Hongjoong moans, trying to find a comfortable pace and trying warm up to the fact that they have somewhat of an audience when they typically never do. 

Seonghwa’s kind hands are clasping onto Hongjoong’s thighs. “…D-Deeper maybe… and f-faster, baby show them how fast you are?”

“Show them how fast I can ride your cock…?” Hongjoong says, quickly losing more of his inhibition, more of the oxygen in his lungs.

It’s very strange, not having his hands available to splay down on the bed or on Seonghwa’s shoulders or arms for stability, but Hongjoong figures that the best way to move forward with this is to do so with confidence.

“…That feel good…? You like something tight around your cocks like this?”

San and Wooyoung moan rather candidly along with Seonghwa, and Hongjoong notices that no one is biting into their lips worriedly anymore and he continues to throw his wrist into his jerking and he really will never grow any less amazed at how fucking good it feels to have Seonghwa fill him up and all of these different sensations are really fucking him up. 

“Call me a slut,” Hongjoong rasps, “…Hwa doesn’t like to and- and it’s okay if you don’t want to either,” he adds. 

_“Slut_ ,” Wooyoung scoffs proudly.

“Slut Hongie,” San says breathlessly. 

Hongjoong blinks. “Oh okay. Thank you.”

Seonghwa looks as if he’s in his own little world. “…You’re beautiful Joong beautiful….”

“…He’s a little _slut_ look at him- at him fuck himself on your cock and still want more,” Wooyoung garbles. 

“…Hongjoong god no you’re beautiful…,” Seonghwa insists desperately, gliding his hands up to Hongjoong’s hips and coaxing his escalated movement. 

“ _Hongie_ …,” San whines, and he spanks Hongjoong’s ass.

All three of them are suddenly spanking Hongjoong and the sound of skin on skin is creating something powerful in the loft’s closed-off air. Hongjoong feels his diaphragm clench. 

“… _Fuck_ your cocks are f-fucking wet… you gonna cum for me or something…?”

This is proving to be more of a challenge for Hongjoong than he could’ve ever anticipated, not that he would’ve ever seriously anticipated this, but riding Seonghwa and jerking off San and Wooyoung are two different motions. It’s kind of like patting your head and rubbing your tummy at the same time and it’s requiring far more brain power than he has at the moment.

Restless as always, Hongjoong pulls off of Seonghwa’s member without warning and releases his hands from a very confused and disappointed Wooyoung and San. 

“…Hwa… Hwa… you- you wanna show them how you fuck me…?” Hongjoong proposes, dizzy as he flips himself over to lie on his back and spreads his legs open wide. 

“…You gonna show us how you fuck him…?” Wooyoung goads, sounding a bit winded.

Seonghwa remains hushed and atremble, but the firestorm in his eyes tells Hongjoong all he needs to know as he swaps places with Hongjoong and positions himself in between Hongjoong’s legs. 

Hongjoong feels his back coiling into a bridge and he practically sings as Seonghwa pushes himself back into Hongjoong’s ass and resumes fucking him; Seonghwa now has an entirely erotic look chiseled on his face and Hongjoong swears he’s going to fucking lose it seeing Seonghwa so gone. 

He reaches blindly for San and Wooyoung’s cocks and the two of them scoot in closer to Hongjoong’s face, and Hongjoong opens his mouth as they thrust into his hands, the heads of their arousals coming together on Hongjoong’s tongue. 

“…Holy _fuck_ Hongjoong that feels good bitch,” Wooyoung keens, and Hongjoong snaps his head in Wooyoung’s direction. 

“B-Bitch- you want San up your ass- and your- and your cock down my throat… while you watch Hwa fuck my ass don’t you- you wanna fuck like that don’t you…? All fucking night?” Hongjoong pants, and he turns his head towards San. “Sani you want that? You deserve the best Sani you want us to fuck you good like that?” 

“How are you talking so much,” Wooyoung wails as San whines inexhaustibly. 

“Woo why aren’t you being louder? Huh? You shy around all this cock after all…?”

“Shut the fuck up I’m trying to have sex,” Wooyoung all but roars. 

Hongjoong licks his lips and searches for Seonghwa amongst the mess of bodies. “…You guys like your cocks fucked like this…?”

“W-We’re handling you just fine by the way,” Wooyoung retaliates.

Hongjoong laughs, a new energy ignited in his core. “…Handling me…? That’s funny bitch, kinda looks like I'm the one handling you?”

He has to take a moment to close his eyes and attempt not to thoroughly come undone at the mere sound of Seonghwa pounding into him. 

“…You’d love it if your ass could stretch enough for both Sani and Hwa’s cocks w-wouldn’t you…? You want them to fuck you…? Their cocks rubbing together inside your ass…? And I could suck your cock Woo would all of that get you off…?”

Woo is spitting satisfied curses when Hongjoong opens his eyes, his brow still knit in a vulgar absorption as he looks to San.

“…Sani I know Woo fucks you real good every night but you’d like Hwa to fuck you just once wouldn’t you- you think he’s so cute you’re always hugging on him what if he slammed you up against the wall for a quick fuck.”

“Good _god_ Hongjoong calm down let’s- let’s not think these forbidden things…!” Seonghwa exclaims, his eyes squeezed shut at San’s very loud and elongated noises. 

“…I’m just teasing them I’m just teasing them- g-god, Hwa, feels _so_ good I love you….”

Seonghwa is fucking him both deeper and faster, and Hongjoong moans with him, lingering and uncontrolled. 

“…Oh my god Hongie you gonna cum untouched…?” San asks, his head lolling.

Wooyoung gulps thickly. “You gonna cum untouched you little slut?”

“…I’m gonna cum for Hwa is what I’m gonna do,” Hongjoong hisses through his teeth. 

“…Baby you’re gonna cum for me…?” Seonghwa asks dreamily. 

“You gonna pull out and cum all over him…?” Wooyoung taunts Seonghwa. 

“God fuck no don’t pull out,” Hongjoong cries. 

“B-Baby we need to do a little bit of what everybody wants-” Seonghwa gasps, trying to restore some practicality of order into the situation. 

“…You- you wanna pull out and cum on me?” Hongjoong whimpers.

“ _God_ Joong trying not to cum your voice-”

“Hwa oh my god you’re holding back your cum?”

“You sound so pretty I’m- I’m gonna-”

“ _Fuck_ Hwa fuck I love you-”

“…I love you….”

Hongjoong is certain that he’s losing his mind and misplacing something vital has never felt this damn right.

“…G-God smashing my ass like that- faster _fuck-_ ”

San and Wooyoung are still thrusting into Hongjoong’s hands, now sloppily and at breakneck speed.

“…Bet you guys would like to tie me down…,” Hongjoong barely manages to speak; he’s lightheaded. 

Wooyoung flips his fringe out of his face. “Hwa pin him down pin his wrists dow-”

Seonghwa, with surprising fervor, pulls Hongjoong’s arms away from Wooyoung and San, clamps his hands down over Hongjoong’s wrists and pounds into him. 

“ _Holy fuck Seonghwa!_ ”

But it’s short-lived, with Seonghwa most likely wanting to avoid causing any actual damage to Hongjoong’s ass.

Seonghwa pulls out with an anguished moan and starts jerking himself off rapidly, remaining right where he is wedged between Hongjoong’s legs.

“H-Hong cutie touch yourself-” San encourages as Hongjoong lies there limp and adrift for a nanosecond. 

“God- _god-_ ” Hongjoong pants, peering up and around at all of them jerking themselves off, taking hold of his own throbbing arousal. “God and what if I cum for all of you? Huh? You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

“How are we fucking lasting so long!” Wooyoung shrieks in astonishment. 

“You guys- you guys think about us doing this? Y-You guys t-touch yourselves like this when you think about us fucking like this-”

There’s a choir of very heated and heartfelt expletives filling their shared space as Hongjoong is sailing into climax, and Seonghwa reaches to lift up Hongjoong’s sweatshirt just in time. 

Seonghwa cums on Hongjoong’s cock, just narrowly missing Hongjoong’s hand. San aims for Hongjoong’s chest a few seconds later, and Wooyoung cums on Hongjoong’s face.

Their limbs are loose, lungs cracked, all of them covered in a light perspiration. 

There’s nothing but the sound of rough breathing tickling at Hongjoong’s ears. His eyelids are heavy. 

He licks at the cum that landed on his lips and glares at Wooyoung. “Really, asshole?” 

“…Just giving you what you want y’ little slut,” Wooyoung replies, disoriented. 

“Fuck you.”

“Fuck you, too.” 

Several minutes of blissed-out silence flit by and Seonghwa lies collapsed alongside Hongjoong, massaging circles on Hongjoong’s arm. San and Wooyoung are now sitting side by side, crumpled in place and slumped into each other. Hongjoong finds a lot of comfort in the beating of Seonghwa’s heart. 

“…That was- those were weird positions,” Seonghwa decides, interrupting the quiet. 

“Yeah that didn’t exactly work?” San says with a thoughtful finger tapping his chin. 

“Yeah next time we should try-”

“Next time?” Hongjoong cuts in. “That’s hilarious.”

Wooyoung scowls. “You fucking kidding me? That was fucking great we should do it again.”

“Well if anything they followed your rules baby they didn’t touch me,” Seonghwa says softly.

“You think I didn’t see them? When you were finger fucking me? They were grinding their cocks on you Hwa.”

“It- it was only for a short while- and I would’ve told them if it had bothered me, they didn’t have anything else to do,” Seonghwa bumbles in their friends’ defense. 

“Excuse me they could’ve been grinding their cocks on each other but they fucking didn’t. They could’ve left us alone and gone downstairs and fucked on the couch.”

“We were just trying to encourage Hwa with our dicks as he was preparing you!” San declares. 

“Horny bitches. I let it slide just this once but never again,” Hongjoong gripes, darting his eyes off somewhere indistinct in the low-lit loft. 

“So you’re saying that we will do this again,” Wooyoung asks. 

Hongjoong groans. “I would greatly prefer to fuck alone with my boyfriend in peace.”

“I mean same? But that was fucking hot why won’t you admit it,” Wooyoung smirks. 

“Yeah admit it cutie that was fun,” San giggles as he pinches Hongjoong’s ass. 

“You liked it, you liked all that cock,” Wooyoung teases, mimicking San and giving Hongjoong’s asscheek a pinch, too. 

San and Wooyoung spank Seonghwa as he’s reaching for his beloved pack of disinfectant wipes.

“Oh my!”

“ _Don’t_ ,” Hongjoong sobs. 

Seonghwa starts by cleaning Hongjoong’s face, and Hongjoong relaxes and watches him lovingly.

“Cleaning up is Hwa’s favorite part, I swear he gets off just at the thought of cleaning me up.”

“Hwa why were you covering your mouth the whole time,” Wooyoung questions as he grabs wipes out of the container for both San and himself. 

“Yeah why were you covering your mouth, handsome?” San chimes in.

Seonghwa quirks up an eyebrow. “Um for obvious reasons? The noises?”

“Okay no pet names from you two at Hwa I’m drawing the line,” Hongjoong retorts as he lifts himself up onto his elbows. 

San sticks his lower lip out. “How is Handsome a pet name? It’s just the truth.” 

“Well, I’m gonna take my clothes off now,” Wooyoung announces. 

“Do we have more lube?” San asks.

Seonghwa nods gently. “Yeah.”

“Okay! Good to know.”

“Is cuddling naked, like, cool my dudes?” Wooyoung asks as he tosses his clothing around the loft at random. 

“This is a fucking nightmare,” Hongjoong grumbles. 

All four of them strip their sweaty airport outfits off and climb into bed, taking refuge beneath Seonghwa’s downy white covers.

They’re kind of just giggling about god only knows what, Seonghwa spooning Hongjoong, and Wooyoung spooning San, all of them facing in towards each other. 

“I don’t know, that was super weird and you two are annoying as hell but at the same time I’m really just like ‘meh’?”

“Yeah,” Seonghwa chips in, sort of understanding what Hongjoong is getting at, “this was a strange night and a bizarre way to end our wonderful vacation but I hope nothing will be weird between us from here on out?”

“I can still look you in the eye so that's a good sign,” Wooyoung says as he peeks at Seonghwa from over San’s shoulder. 

San nods. “You fuck Hongie very well. I give you my blessing Park Seonghwa you may marry him if you wish.”

“Those blowjobs were weak,” Wooyoung complains. 

“Those blowjobs are my one regret, I didn’t need to do all that for you two,” Hongjoong claims, and he turns his head upwards to look at Seonghwa. “Are you mad at me for sucking them Hwa?”

“No, no, of course not, it was just a one-time thing, and it was kind of- I mean… I guess it kind of turned me on a little bit, seeing that….” 

Hongjoong, San, and Wooyoung downright yodel at hearing this and very energetically poke at Seonghwa until he swats them all away. 

“Why doesn't anybody else get bullied when they speak their mind,” Seonghwa sulks. 

“You’re really not that great at it,” Wooyoung comments, turning the focus back towards Hongjoong. “I bet Hwa is way better at sucking dick than you are.” 

“So funny how you’ll never get to find that out for yourself,” Hongjoong scoffs. 

“Joong, your hands are so cold,” Seonghwa coos in concern. He’s holding onto Hongjoong’s hand fondly underneath the covers. 

“Yeah his heart is too,” Wooyoung sneers.

“Bitch what the fuck.”

“I don’t want to go to work tomorrow,” San protests, “I wanna stay in bed with my best friends all day.”

“I can’t wait to go to work tomorrow because we have new BTS merch coming in and I get to set up the display,” Wooyoung says, grinning serenely and tightening his embrace around San. 

“Those purple boys live inside your head rent-free…,” San pouts. 

“Yeah but not as much as you do.”

“This is disgusting to watch,” Hongjoong says flatly, “Seonghwa can we spoon in the opposite direction please.”

“Hongjoong! You used to ramble all the time about how happy you are for San and how much happier he’s been ever since Wooyoung came into his life,” Seonghwa fusses. 

“Those were simpler times,” Hongjoong says. “You guys were surprisingly tame, uh, tonight, by the way.”

“We’re actually really soft lovers,” San says, very matter-of-fact. “Not everyone turns into a little demon the moment they see dick.”

Hongjoong huffs. “Well excuse me for being a fucking Scorpio and for having a fucking hot boyfriend.”

Wooyoung purses his lips. “Sweetheart you can’t blame your problem on astrology.” 

“Bet you’re horny again right now,” Wooyoung goes on, and he pushes San into Hongjoong.

“Oh! I am sorry Hong, my dick touched yours,” San murmurs. 

“Did he feel hard?” Wooyoung questions with a waggish smirk.

San chortles, his eyes two crescent moons. “Yes, very perky and hard.” 

“God damnit,” Hongjoong croaks, hiding his face in his hands.

“Hongjoong my goodness,” Seonghwa sighs tiredly. “Want me to help?”

“I want to disappear,” Hongjoong mumbles unintelligibly. 

Seonghwa kisses Hongjoong’s shoulder, and then his neck, and like a sparkler Hongjoong has goosebumps all over his body. He feels Seonghwa’s hand, searching his lower half gingerly underneath the bedding.

Hongjoong covers his mouth and whimpers helplessly when Seonghwa’s grip finds his length. 

“…That okay, love…?” Seonghwa asks in a low voice, and Hongjoong can’t even bring himself to answer, he has his eyes screwed shut so tight, tears forming at the corners. 

Before long, Seonghwa starts grinding on Hongjoong’s ass while he simultaneously continues to stroke Hongjoong and it feels really good, the sensation of Seonghwa’s cock on his bare skin like that. 

“… _Fuck_ ….”

Riveted, San and Wooyoung watch on quietly, the blankets overtop them rumpled with Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s wriggling. 

“…Where do you wanna be Sani,” Wooyoung questions.

“I don’t care Woo, whatever you want….”

Wooyoung rubs at the back of his neck, dubious. “I don’t know if I should be in the middle with Hongjoong….”

“Well I think you should then, since you mentioned it,” San says simply, giving Wooyoung an inspirited smile. 

Hongjoong doesn’t fucking care at this point. Who knows what time it is by now he has maybe 1/4 of a brain cell left fuck everything. Maybe he and Wooyoung can finally battle it out to the death and he can claim his crown as best cock slut ever. 

“… _Beautiful_ …,” Seonghwa moans in Hongjoong’s ear while he grinds on Hongjoong’s ass with more urgency. 

“Hongie you’re so cute…,” San says faintly as he and Wooyoung lie back down in their swapped positions. 

“Shut the fuck up San,” Hongjoong grits out. 

Seonghwa is jerking Hongjoong faster now, and pausing in intervals to thumb at the head of Hongjoong’s arousal. 

“Oh _god_ Hwa, yeah yeah, that feels really good…,” Hongjoong gasps. 

“…Joong you feel so good… you’re so p-pretty baby… all the time….” 

San and Wooyoung are now mirroring Seonghwa and Hongjoong and there’s a fuck ton of heated breathing fizzling in the air again and San’s movements are scooting Wooyoung in closer and closer towards the center of the mattress and towards Hongjoong until their bodies touch and the two of them are up in each other’s faces. 

Seonghwa snaps out of his trance, as if suddenly enlightened. 

“Wait! H-Halt!” he says, winded. “You two need to wear condoms so that your bacteria doesn’t spread around.”

“You serious?” Wooyoung asks. 

“He’s very serious,” Hongjoong deadpans.

Seonghwa rolls over and turns to his bedside drawer once again. “It won’t be fun and games anymore if we catch diseases.” 

He hands Hongjoong and Wooyoung condoms. Hongjoong stares at Seonghwa as he puts one on, too. 

“You gonna fuck me sideways?” Hongjoong says, his cheeks glowing and reddish, eyelashes filtering his vision. 

Seonghwa gulps and nods at him. 

Seonghwa looks at San, and tosses him a condom, and lube too when he’s finished with it. 

They get back in position, impatient, wordlessly, and Seonghwa presses his face into Hongjoong’s hair as he wastes no time in situating Hongjoong’s leg and pushing himself carefully into Hongjoong’s entrance. Wooyoung’s chin is resting on Hongjoong’s shoulder and he’s whimpering at what Hongjoong guesses is San fingering him. Hongjoong feels his mind absolutely reeling. 

“…You guys like being naked in bed…? F-Fucking naked in bed….” 

All four of them moan defenselessly as they rock in rhythm with each other. 

Hongjoong’s breathing is uneven and active. “ _Fuck_ Woo- wanna feel your cock on me without this damn condom-”

Wooyoung slaps a hand over his mouth as he exhales indecently and as Hongjoong carries on. 

“Hwa you trying to torture us…? You don’t want us to cum all over each other under the covers?”

“God Joong why are you _like_ this,” Seonghwa keens and San bites into Wooyoung’s shoulder meat with a drastic whine.

“…Why does this feel so _fucking_ good Hwa _holy_ fuck….”

Hongjoong and Wooyoung begin grinding on each other more aggressively now, Hongjoong isn’t sure if San is up Wooyoung’s ass now or not quite yet. 

“Ah _fuck_ bitch feels fucking good-” Wooyoung wheezes, latching onto Hongjoong’s arm. 

“…Fuck you… fuck you W-Wooyoung-” 

“Fuck you bitch you like this so fucking much….” 

Hongjoong inhales. “Bitch fuck you you fucking love our cocks fucking on each other like this-” 

“ _God_ gonna make me _fucking_ cum slut-”

“ _Fuck_ … fuck your cock on me faster loud bitch-” 

“…Fuck… fuck… I wanna cum…,” San weeps. 

“…Dear god is this real life…,” Seonghwa says prayerfully.

“I’m- I’m so wet it’s like coming out of the condom…?” Wooyoung pants, almost panic-stricken. 

San moans. “Woo baby oh my _god_ ….” 

“Hongjoong my cock,” Seonghwa cries in a small voice. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind Hongjoong wants to laugh out loud at his boyfriend but he can’t quite manage to do so because his ass is being obliterated right now.

“Hwa let’s fuck them faster-” San suggests frenetically. 

Hongjoong and Wooyoung whine blaringly, the two of them a squirming mess as San and Seonghwa do just that, fucking into Wooyoung and Hongjoong deeper and with more rapidity, driving all four of their palpating bodies closer onto each other. They sound incredibly wet and sweltering and insane and Hongjoong wouldn’t be surprised if all of the neighbors are getting an earful of this cursed sleepover. 

“…Hwa you look like- it looks like H-Hongie feels good does his ass feel good…?” San asks Seonghwa, entranced. 

“…He feels r-really fucking good…,” Seonghwa sobs ecstatically. 

Wooyoung’s rasping is deafening in Hongjoong’s ear. “God Hwa god I bet Joong’s ass feels so fucking good…?” 

“Fucking _fuck-_ ”

“Hwa is Hongie’s ass tight…?”

“…It’s so tight, it’s _so tight_ S-San- San is Woo’s ass tight too…?”

“…They’re b-both so fucking tight I’m g-gonna cum-” 

It sneaks up on Hongjoong out of nowhere when he hits climax, having climbed to the tipping point, his leg looped around Wooyoung and San, eyes rolling back in his head a little bit. 

Hongjoong isn’t entirely sure but it seems like the rest of them finish not too long after he does, none of them lasting as long this time around, now that they’re all pretty damn unclenched and way past the point of no return. 

His own bawling is still repeating in his ears as he feels Seonghwa pull out. He feels Wooyoung still clinging onto him, both Wooyoung and Seonghwa’s fingers digging into his waist. They’re panting as if they just ran a relay.

“…Holy fucking shit….”

“Why does fucking feel so good…,” Wooyoung asks after several minutes gone by, his voice feather-light. 

Hongjoong doesn’t have the clarity of mind to come up with a witty response to that. Seonghwa is nestling his nose into the back of Hongjoong’s hair, Hongjoong can feel the warmth of his breathing on his scalp. How is Seonghwa still awake and not moping about needing to take a shower. Hongjoong doesn’t know how any of them are still conscious and somewhat thriving. 

“…I’m so happy…,” San purrs, looking extremely gone. 

Wooyoung curls into San. “That was very therapeutic.” 

“I think my condom exploded,” Hongjoong says. 

“Hongjoong! My god, did it really…?” Seonghwa sighs. 

They all lie motionless for countless minutes more until Seonghwa is the first one to haul himself up from Hongjoong’s side. 

After discarding his own condom, Seonghwa straddles Hongjoong and removes his, tossing it into his mini trash bin. He hands the bin over to San so that he and Wooyoung can dispose of theirs as well.

Hongjoong runs his hands over Seonghwa’s thighs, and Seonghwa watches him raptly. 

Hongjoong is wearing a glazed expression, his mouth slightly parted, a luster on his collarbones. 

Seonghwa drops down on top of Hongjoong and kisses him headlong and hungrily. 

Fucking finally. Hongjoong literally feels like he’s going to fall asleep mid French kiss but he wondered when Seonghwa was going to snap. He must’ve not liked the whole thing with Hongjoong’s mouth being on their friends’ dicks and maybe he was feeling shy about kissing as passionately as they normally do, with their friends watching. But as far as Hongjoong can tell, Wooyoung and San have their eyes closed peacefully, San’s lips grazing Wooyoung’s shoulder blades. 

That is, until Hongjoong starts bucking up into Seonghwa and the both of them start whining breathily.

Wooyoung and San watch Seonghwa grind down on Hongjoong in return, and as a result they may or may not have their hands around each other now, their stroking motions creating ripples on the surface of the bed covers. 

“ _So- much- fucking- cum_ -” Hongjoong can only whisper in between kisses, his eyelids fallen away. 

They’re kissing deeply, shambolic, gluttonous, and yet somehow Seonghwa still manages to sound so affectionate, so devoted.

“Joong- sweetheart- _beautiful-_ ”

“…Rubbing your cock on me like that…,” Hongjoong mewls, his voice feels far away.

“ _Hong… Joong… fuck…_ ,” Seonghwa moans, drawn-out, needy, and he angles Hongjoong’s face with gentle hands as he grinds down on Hongjoong fast and heavy. 

“…God Seonghwa _god Seonghwa god-!_ ”

Seonghwa’s hands are knotted in Hongjoong’s hair and Hongjoong cums the hardest he has all night. 

He thinks he hears Seonghwa say he loves him, as he wraps his legs around Seonghwa’s hips, both of them convulsing, their heaving chests sticking together, waxing and waning. 

God he _hopes_ Seonghwa still loves him after this shitshow. 

San and Wooyoung must’ve jerked each other to completion because they’re just now quieting down. Hongjoong doesn’t know he can’t keep track of all these orgasms.

“…You guys have a really fast recovery time…,” San comments. He sounds deceased.

Hongjoong’s head droops to the side and he looks at San. “I know right? It’s a gift.”

Once again, Seonghwa is the only one to initiate any sort of headway, and he, too, appears as if his soul left his body at some point. He starts, as always, by cleaning up Hongjoong.

“Okay that was the last and final fucking time we ever do this I swear to god,” Hongjoong asserts. “We tell no one about this, preferably we do not speak of this, I’m about to pass out, goodnight,” he says with finality.

Both San and Seonghwa groan sleepily in response. 

“It’s all your fucking fault for being so goddamn horny…,” Wooyoung says under his breath. 

“If I am the first one to pass out don’t you dare fucking do anything with Hwa I will wake up and fight you both.” 

Wooyoung clicks his tongue. “Good lord you talk a lot for someone who’s about to fall asleep.”

“Goodnight starlight, I love you,” Seonghwa says, and he kisses Hongjoong’s forehead. 

“I love you too don’t let them seduce you.” 

“You have nothing to worry about Hong,” San says with a final bout of energy. “After all of the joking around and after everything we just did it’s still completely platonic!”

“Interesting…,” Hongjoong mutters doubtfully. 

His friends are a bunch of freaks. But they’re his freaks. 

Hongjoong really does hope that all of this will feel like a distant dream when they wake up tomorrow. If anyone tries to make conversation about this over breakfast he will walk straight through the door and leave the premises.

At least they can say that they lived while they were young and can move on with their lives now. 

Hongjoong wonders if they’ll ever tell Mingi, Yunho, Yeosang, and Jongho. It might be worth the humiliation just to see their reactions.

God he’s fucking exhausted. It’s been one hell of a journey over the past week. Hongjoong imagines himself walking into work tomorrow afternoon, coming home to Seonghwa’s home-cooked dinner, meeting Seonghwa’s sister soon, packing up his belongings and moving in…. 

What would his life be like if he hadn’t met San, Seonghwa, Wooyoung; how would things be different? That, he doesn’t want to imagine. 

Seonghwa’s inhales and exhales are melodic and calm by Hongjoong’s ear. San and Wooyoung are whispering softly, something about ASMR. Hongjoong doesn’t know how they would possibly be able to make it through even one ASMR video right now. He’s fading fast. 

“…Sweet dreams….” Seonghwa croons sweetly in his ear, and Hongjoong is so in love.

He falls asleep to Seonghwa petting his hair, fingertips like shooting stars, just as he did the first time they met; the first time they touched. And it really is something magical how life brings people together, and close. Seonghwa skims the back of Hongjoong’s neck with lips so soft, and tingles trip down his spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, ok I think they’re asleep now LOL
> 
> RIP tingles
> 
> alright well I’m gonna run away now lmao I’ll be back in 2 weeks with a new story BYE
> 
> (if you read this chapter ily, you guys are the real mvps) 💖💖💖💖


End file.
